Black & White
by Mishi Kawaii
Summary: In need of great, great, great revision.
1. Black & White

Black & White

Legacy of the Wild Roses

*In Hikaru High School everybody is in one of two gangs. Black or White. Kagome's new in town and she doesn't want to choose sides, so what'll happen? She'll make her point well made!*

~*munches on Cookiez* What? Why are you reading this part? Go on read the story! *munchies*…. Fine. Here have a cookie. Milk's on the counter. Grab a glass!~

Kagome punched the daylights out of the alarm clock, like she had a hobby of doing. So far 10 clocks and counting. Her first day of school and she dreaded every second of it. She got up and put on blue hip jeans and a tight sleeveless dark violet shirt. She grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs. She quickly grabbed the comb and started to brush her hair. She tripped on her shoes and fell onto the floor. She got up and grabbed the toast presented to her on a plate. She smiled at her mother, grabbed the toast, slipped on her shoes, and ran out of the house, still combing her hair. School was two blocks away from her house, but she had to get her schedule first.

When she got to the school she immediately caused a commotion among the student body. Guys were staring at her as if she were a piece of cheesecake and the girls looked looked at her with shock. She shrugged off the weird behaviour and walked into the school's office. She smiled and gave them her papers. They all mostly stared at her the whole time she was there. When she got her schedule she practically ran out of the place. She sighed and headed outside. Right at the bottom of the steps four people stepped in her way. She tried to walk past them, but they refused to let her through.

"Are you Black or White?"

"Huh?"

~Are you done with the cookies yet? I only gave you two packs of 'em. N*E*Wayz! Hope your enjoying. As soon as I am happy I will upload the next part. The questions I think you should try and answer are:

1. Who are those people?

2. Why won't they let Kagome through?

3. Why are they STARING at Kagome? 

Inu- Cuz she's the ugliest thing they've evah seen.

Kags- Sit boy. Now you're the ugliest thing they've ever seen.

San- Miroku get those hands away from me!

Miroku – But they won't come off!

San- Where's the glue?

Miroku- Um…

Mishi- Yall are sooo in trouble. 

Inu – Sais who?

Mishi- Me. I am the narrator/ex-Mishi/agent/stalker

Inu- Who?

REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW

*sigh* ~*munchiez on da cookiez*~


	2. You're Not From Around Here

Black & White

Chapter 2: You're Not from Around Here

She looked at them unable to comprehend their question. She was already confused as to why so many people were staring at her her first day. Didn't they know it was rude to stare?! She had problems with people staring. It made her nervous and jittery, it happened to be a peeve she wanted to get over badly. Especially since it always managed to get her in a bad mood.

"Black or White?! It's so goddamn simple! Which gang are you in?"

"Um …what? I'm new guys, and I don't understand a word of what you just said to me."

"Oh. No wonder."

They all turned from frustrated expressions () to happy faces of understanding (^o^). The one with the most innocent face she had ever seen walked up to her ready to make a friend and an ally. He had orange hair with streaks of brown here and there and had the most beautiful green eyes. He took her folder and book and gave them to the girl behind him. He grinned at her sheepishly and bowed for some reason.

"My name's Shippou," he grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. She felt his nails and had to look at them. She gasped when she saw how long they were and how soft his skin was. He had to be a youkai to have the long sharp nails. He had to be!

"Yeah I am."

"Huh?"

"I'm a youkai, a kitsune to be exact. You don't have a problem with that do you? (v.v)"

"Certainly not. You're just as charming as anybody. (^.^)"

Another guy from them came up to her with an innocent look, but an aura that made her weary. (~.^) He carefully walked up to her and shook her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt two warm hands on her ass and she pounded the guy in front of her. She grabbed on of her books from the startled girl and kept on hitting the guy.

"That was Miroku. (-.-')" Shippou silently tried to revive the unconcious guy on the concrete, while the last of the guys introduced himself, shyly.

"M-My name's Hojou. P-Pleased to meet you. I-I'm really sorry, but I-I have a problem with s-stuttering."

"Hm… Shouldn't happen to nice guys like you," she walked up to him and put her hand to his throat. Small blue light flashed for a second then it was gone.

"Now, you we're saying?"

"Um… My name is Hojou, and I hope we can become good friends this year." (^0^)

"Well, I hope so too Hojou." The first and last girl of them all came up to her with a smile of awe on her face. (o.o) She gave her her now abused book and folder back, while hanging on to her own.

"You think you could do something about Miroku?"

"Nope, that's too big a curse!" They both laughed silently at their joke as to Miroku's habit. (^.^)

"My name's Sango. I'm the only girl in the group here, so I'm the target for Miroku. Haha, he gets his pounding from me too, but he's never blacked out from the pain."

"Well, I sorta get carried away sometimes."

"Well, as a new person there's a couple of things you should know. There are two gangs in this school. The Black gang, and the White gang. They're always fighting, so it's best to not mess with them. Everything in the school is divided," with that she took Kagome's schedule and studied it carefully. " and you (^.^) just happen to have your locker next to ours, right in the middle."

"What is up with this whole gang thing? Do you HAVE to choose?"

"Yeah, or else they make your life living hell. Pretty much school for US."

"Hmph! Try and see them make ME change my mind… I'm a very stubborn person."

She quickly turned around when she heard screaming from both sides of the school. One side had people in black shirts and the other in white. Guess who? 

"Where's the new person?!"

Her eyes widened as she realized that those people we're looking for her. (O.O) She would've cowered in fright if she weren't who she was. Her personality was full of pride and stubborness that kept her rooted to the spot.

"You've got it coming to you –uh…"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome. You're in for it, you'll suffer just like me." (u.u)

"Are you always this dramatic?" (~.^)

"Uh….." (-.-)

~Heehee… Please review, it really means a lot to me to know what you guys think of this story… I beg of youuuuuuuuuu (v.v) I know it sounds sad, but I was born an evil child in my sixth grade school year. But now I have InuYasha (^.^) He's right here next to me while I brush his soooooft silky hair…~

IY: *mumble* You've got yours coming to ya *grumble* (.)
    
    ML: We'll see… (O.o)


	3. Meet the Leaders

Black & White

Black & White : Meet the Leaders

~Thanks for reviewing and shtuff. Now on with the story, I mean that's what you came here for right? Heehee…On with it.~

She watched as many frantic students pointed at different people wether they knew them or not. So much confusion, everybody was so panicked because of two gang leaders. Well, that DID sound scary when she thought about it…(.) 

She gathered her courage and pushed through the immense crowd and stopped when she thought she was in the middle and started screaming her head off. Most people started looking at her and then pointing. Everybody went along with it and they parted for the gang leaders. Kagome smiled ackwardly as she noticed every single eye was on her like if she was a new species of something. (~.^)

"Hey," one of the leaders spoke out and she flinched. She turned to see a guy that looked like trouble. His hair was brown and was all up in a high ponytail, like a girls. ~Keep your comments to yourself, Kagome.~ He was tall, taller than her anyway, and was pretty much well-built, but not as well-built as the guy on the other side.

"Oi!" The other guy had arrogance written all over him. His long white hair gave him an aura of being a leader (For the lack of a better word). She couldn't help but stare at his golden (amber to some) eyes that we're out of the ordinary. He was definitely some sort of race of youkai because he had doggy-ears. (Sorry, had to have the ears…Hehehehe) ~My god he is so gorgeous. No, he's just good-looking. Why am I thinking about this?)

"Um… What?"

Everybody gasped around her and for the first time she noticed that they had knelt down as if they were in the presence of royalty. Which she didn't see anywhere.

"What? You definitely ARE new. We are to be respected wench!" The nerve of the girl to speak to him as if they were in equal footing, which they definitely were not.

"Respect is for elders and those who earn it with trust. Now, I've got to go and do business. If you don't mind telling me what it is you need so that I may leave I-"

"Heh, you don't understand. Your trial has come today, and you aren't going anywhere."

The guy with the white hair was not only arrogant, but a great big jerk. He made her seem like some sort of lower slave. She wanted to backhand him so much, but who knew what would happen then. She had to wait and she what kind of people she was messing with.

"Um. Okay, you want me to choose right?"

"Of course!" Both sides glared at each other as if there was nothing more despicable in the world in their eyes. She sighed and prepared for what was about to come.

"How do I know which one I WANT to choose? I mean what are the BIG differences?"

"We," said the guy with the white hair, "are much stronger and you're way better off with us. We'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you're with them. They're the pathetic Black side."

"What?!"

~Mahahahhaha! Okay, until next time I'll just sorta leave it there k? Mk. Luvs ya if ya read. *Victory Dance* Thanks to Yokoshima Na Neko for reviewing! Mahahahhaaha! I feel special!~


	4. Uncivil War

Black & White

Uncivil War : Black VS White

"What do you mean 'the pathetic black'?!"

"Exactly what you heard, or is it that you just need for somebody to calmly explain what 'pathetic' means?"

"You bastard!"

"Fucking retard!"

"Dog crap!"

"Hey," Kagome could've sworn that if they kept going her sanity wouldn't be with her anymore, yet they insisted on not listening to a word she said.

"Fried chicken ass!" 

~*^Got that from Avril Lavigne's My World song^*~

"Losers on aisle 7!" Everybody stared at her after she used a mega-phone to scream the last part. Everybody heard that one, especially the two youkai on the floor.

~*Did I mention they were youkai? Lmao, so sorry if I didn't!*~

They had star-filled eyes that meant their ears had gotten a beating. Kagome went up to the one with white hair and almost touched his ears. She stopped when they started twitching. She laughed and got up and walked to the other guy. She looked for any signs of him being alive or at least concious. She pushed him onto his back and looked at the big grin plastered onto his face.

"You came over to OUR side. Now you are MY woman and an official member of the Black gang."

"Heh, you may have missed it, but I walked over to the other guy first."

"You are MY woman, you WILL be in our gang and you shall be the leader along with me."

"Great. Now to burst your bubble I'm NOT your woman."

"Of course you are!"

"No, I'm NOT."

"Yes you ARE!"

"No," Kagome clenched her fists in frustration, and mabey ANGER, "I'm NOT your woman!"

"She's right you know. She's MY woman."

They both turned around to stare at Miroku who was calmly smirking. He walked up to Kagome and hugged her around the waist with his right arm. Miroku smiled warmly, and Kagome went along with it.

"Kags, do you really want to choose ANY of these gangs?"

"Not really, they're both such jerks and stuff." Kagome shrugged it off and looked at Sango's pale face behind her.

"Grr!" InuYasha chose that exact moment to wake up and get back into the fight. "She HAS to choose! It's the rules!"

"I didn't choose. I'm in the middle."

"Yeah, does she know that the one's who don't choose live in hell itself. They are KICKED out. I wonder how you've survived this long! Probably black was taking care of you."

Kagome gasped as she felt a hand on her ass. She whirled to meet Miroku's gaze and punched him in the eye. He fell back instantenously (SP?) and Kagome was, yet again, being stared at. She glared at everybody and they all backed up a step or two. 

He was furious! How could anybody be afraid of anybody but him! His glares always had the same impact, and now some GIRL was doing it! No, he had to have the girl on his side and shape her up a bit!

~*I know it's really short and stuff, but I couldn't go on, I would be going on to the next chapter…Maaaaaha. Next Chapter: Violetly Silver: Start of a Revolution.*~


	5. Start of a Revolution

Black & White

Violetly Silver : Start of a Revolution

~*Mahahhaha! ~CRICKETS~ Fine! Go read!*~

"You choose now!" He couldn't help but be apprehensive towards her. Mabey if she knew who she was up against she would back down. He had never lost something if he wanted it bad enough. Right now, he wanted her to be on his side. It would be a great big diss to his pride if she got away with calling him a 'fried chicken ass.'

"Look jerk! I have made my decision!"

"Let's hear it then!"

"I'll start my OWN gang."

People around her started whispering around her, all shocked at her answer. Some said 'Is that a choice?!' otherssnickered and said 'She won't last long NOW!' Sango was even paler now, too schocked to do anything but gape.

"Too bad wench. There have to be at least five people to back you up."

Kagome flinched at his answer. They were set on making her choose! Why did this school have to be so out of the ordinary?! She was up against a big one. She only had four people backing her, mabey. She didn't know what to do, but she sure as hell wasn't giving up.

"I'll join!" 

Kagome turned to see a petite brunette walk up to her. She had a model figure and looked beautiful. The capris and t-shirt she was wearing would look normal on anybody else, but they looked fantastic on her.

"Name's Rin. Niced to meet you."

"Rin! If Sesshomaru finds out-"

"Inu, calm down. I'll tell him myself. I'm sure he'll find the topic quite interesting. Now she's got five! Problems, comments, questions, just call me! You know the phone number babe."

"Um…Thanks? Name's Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi?"

"Kagome please."

"Aren't you the owner of the new mansion down the street?"

"I'd rather keep it on low."

"Hm… You wouldn't be able to keep it from me long. I'm your neighbor!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah! Now we must be on our merry way. Class starts as soon as all gang leaders enter school. Shall we?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet the teachers!"

Sango, Kagome, Rin, Miroku, Hojou, and Shippou had just been branded. They all nervously walked through the empty halls. Rin stopped at one and beckoned them in.

"Kaogme entered and noticed the room was completely vacant. She sat down and all followed suit. Rin smiled and pressed a small button on the front desk. A teacher suddenly rushed in and bowed.

"How may I be of service?"

"I'd like to request and immediate audience with the head staff."

"Reason?"

"New gang."

They teacher's eyes widened at the news. He hurried off and Rin sat down at a desk gracefully. She turned at winked at them. She turned to the front as a file of teachers and some students walked in. They all grabbed desks and put them at the front. They were all turned so as to face the new gang.

"A new gang you say, Rin-sama?"

"Yes, sensei. WE are the new gang."

"Well, I think I vaguely remember the procedure."

The oldest one of them stood up and started to point each one out. They were counted and he agreed.

"You certainly have the numbers. The rules say five and at least one of each gender. You know? And you've met those requirements also. Now, you do know that you will constantly be at war with the other two gangs in this school?"

"Yes," spoke Kagome, "of course."

They all agreed on that. Sango was tightly gripping the desk. Everytime somebody spoke she would jump up. She was definitely afraid because of what they were doing. Kagome didn't blame her at all, and neither did anybody else in the room.

"Hm… Then we'll have to rearrange all of your schedules. May I ask what your official colors are?"

Kagome thought for a while and finally cam eto the conclusion of two colors. Rin looked at her for an answer, and so did everybody else.

"Violet and most of all Silver."

"Violet…" the lady at the back scribbled, " and…Silver."

"Who will be our councelor?"

"Kaede-sensei."

"That's good," Rin told Kaogme, "Kaede's a miko. An old one, but she's great."

~Oh my god! She'll know I'm a miko straight off!~

~* Mahahaha! That's what my evil mind came up with. Happy? Pleased? Please, tell me about your experience! *~


	6. Bring It On

Black & White

Silver VS Black & White

Bring it On

~Buhahahaha! *SILENCE* Fine… Be that way… You already are? Who cares? Inu isn't mine so go away. I wouldn't sell him to you either way… _Dodges Flying Monkey_ Yall just love throwing those at me don't you? O.o~

Hope you don't mind… I just LOVE the space… O.o… Who said I was weird? o.o Fine. Don't tell me. InuYasha!!! That person over there's got Ramen and he ain't sharing!

Kagome trailed behind her "gang". They were heading towards Kaede's office as it was. Kagome felt uneasy, nervous. How could she conceal her secret from the school? Those who had witnessed what she did to Hojo wouldn't know what it was, but if Kaede was a priestess she would know. They walked in and they all sat down. Kagome fiddled with the hem of her shirt as they waited for Kaede to unoccupy herself. Kagome was even more nervous with the silence around her. Suddenly she jumped when Kaede pointed at a small silver stereo and music started playing. She looked up at Kagome and met her eyes.

"Another priestess, ai?"

"I-I…"

"It's okay. Nobody fears priestesses now. It's absoultely okay at this school. Don't worry about it child, ai?"

"Y-Yes."

"You," Rin half-shouted, half-whispered, "are a priestess?!"

Kagome nodded dumbly. Kaede smiled warmly and Kagome felt at ease. Kaede meant no harm to her.

"Well," she said silently, "a new gang at Hikaru high… Kagome's the leader. Great improvement! I would never expect it from a new student."

"Why do you say that Kaede-sensei? I would expect students to stand up for themselves first thing."

"No, not at all. You see the appearance of the gang leaders are ferocious, intimidating if you will. The first thing most students want to do first is fit in. They cannot do that if they are rebels."

"I see," Kagome sighed. ~So I'm the first one to say something against those jerks?~

"Of course there are other students who do NOT choose, but they rather stay in low. They, of course, suffer through the consequences given by the other gang leaders, or gang members. Of course, right now I think you've made quite the impression on the leaders and members."

~I can't believe she had the nerve to stand up to me! ME of all people! I'm supposed to be the most feared!!~

"InuYasha stop thinking about the new girl, will you? You're making me fidgety with that awful aura of anger around you."

"Shut up baka! I'm not thinking about that-"

"I can tell you're thinking about Kagome."

"And how do you know her name in the first place?!"

"I have resources, man."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Nobunaga."

"Nobunaga? Did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Parents…"

"Did I give you permission?"

"Um… My class is right here bro. Gotta go."

InuYasha growled. Now people were starting to disobey him. They were going against him in all things! ~That girl started a fucking revolution back there! She's going to pay for it… I swear she's going to pay for it.~ He walked into the main office to try and pull some strings with the student council. He walked out smirking evily. ((Reminds me of… Me. O.o))

Kagome walked out of Kaede's office releived and wanting to avoid all of the questions bombarding her from behind. Rin was blabbing on and on about how awesome it was to meet a YOUNG priestess. Sango stayed quiet and it made her nervous. She finally turned around and glared. Rin stopped and let Kagome through to where Sango was.

"Go on," Kagome said, "I'll catch up in a minute."

They all left behind Rin. Kagome took Sango's arm and pulled her into the girl's bathroom. All of the girls in it scrambled in with their make-up half done. Kagome sat on the counter top and looked at Sango. Sango did the same.

"What's wrong Sango? I'm sorry if I dragged you into this…"

"No, it's just that…"

"You can tell me, it's okay."

"Well, my parents aren't exactly well off. Actually we're really poor. And well you see, I can't continue to pay the school. My dad left a couple of months ago *SOB* and well my mother is in the hospital on life support. She came home through an ally way and some thugs beat her up. It took me hours to find her. She's dead, practically."

"What about insurance?"

"We didn't buy one. Me and my little brother, Kohaku, are all alone in a shabby hut on the edge of the city. I don't know hwo to deal with it all. We don't have food or relatives to take us in…"

"Sango… Cheer up. You can stay with me as long as you like!"

"Wouldn't your family say anything about that?"

"No, not really. Especially since their off in a vacation in Hawaii."

"H-Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"You're alone in a house?"

"Yeah, it's not really big though…"

Sango stared at the huge house. They had gone to eat after school at WacDonalds just for the fun of it. The whole gang had been there and then they had gone their separate ways. Sango had said she wanted to get her brother first, but Kagome had insisted that they get a car and THEN go. Sango agreed, knowing they would want to take their meager belongings. 

"Kagome, you made the understatement of the year…"

"You wouldn't have agreed if I told you I lived here now would you? My mom left this morning, so the house IS alone. Except for the waiters and stuff."

"Okaayyyyyy."

Kagome knocked on the door and asked the lady that answered for something. The waitress came back out with some keys and then shut the door silently. Kagome smirked and ran to the side of the house. Sango walked towards that direction and her eyes went wide when she saw the big ass garage full of cars. Kagome just happened to have a BMW, silver, sports, and everything done luxury style. Sango reluctantly got into the passenger side. Kagome sped out of the driveway, but stopped at the gate.

"Souta get out."

"Nee-chan! I want to go with you! It's boring in there!!"

Sango jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She didn't know there was a little boy behind her…-.-'

"Souta…"

"You promised you'd take me to eat ice cream!"

"Fine."

~Eating ice cream here. Want some? It's strawberry! Only if you push the sexy button right there! Yeah, that button right there! Review peoples! Thanks to: Corrupted Angel, VioletRose, and dangerous-beans for reviewing! You guys keep on telling me about how weird this story is… More cookies… In ice cream! The frig is open to the reviewers!~


	7. In & Out: Locker Arrest

Black & White

In & Out: Locker Arrest

~Um… Sup? _Dodges Flying Ramen_ What is up with dat? Heh, I'll give you an evil cliff hanger for that! Mahahaha! Unless one of you can make me feel special…~

**CorruptedAngel- Review again and you'll get MORE than 31 flavors! And more than one packet of those cookies… Hehehehe.

**VioletRose4- Keep pressing the sexy button! You are such a devoted reviewer! I feel so special thanx to you… *Sobs off in background*

**Mellerz- I don't know the new gangs name… Wait… Yes I do. Silver Gang. Heh, I just saw the name of that chapter… Hehehehe. 

**hyperchica11- Wai! You found my story! Keep reviewing for meeee!!!!!!

**Sayori- Mabey, I don't really like Kikyou's dumbass… But hey, mabey I will put her in there… As Kagome's cousin… Thanx for the idea! I'll make sure to dedicate that chappie to you…

**These other's are people I have not mentioned ((I think)) in my other chapters.

Thanx to:

YOKOSHIMA NA NEKO- You review for TWO of my stories?!

LYS3- Happy that you like… I'll keep writing.

DIVINE HEART- Glad you like it. Keep reviewing for me!

DANGEROUS-BEANS- Please, take as many cookies as you want!

LADY *STARLESS* KNIGHT- Please, the cookies are as many as you can take. This is a buffet people!

VEGITO04- Thank you, you could say it is original since I came up with it all of a sudden.

INUYASHA'S GIRL- I'll surprise you. Just watch…

SNOWFIRE THE KITSUNE- Please, explain to me how I CANNOT be evil. Because I'm the head of an evil organization…

KITSUNE_2040_TM- The chapters are getting longer and you must keep reading!

SKY- Thank you. I am SOO glad you people's like this.

ELVEN MISCHIEF- Kagome WILL kick ass… Hehe…

SERENA- I'm pretty sure I fixed the mistake so you probably have read up to six by now, right?

ITAKO NO ANNA- Are they longer now? Are they? Are they?

Okay. On with the story WITHOUT THE SPACES. *sigh* I liked those spaces too…

Souta happily licked his ice cream come. Sango didn't want anything because she was _supposedly_ full from the food she had eaten at WacDonalds. Kagome ordered some strawberry ice cream with hot fudge on top of it, in a cup for the sake of her car. Kagome payed the old guy and got out her keys to leave when she noticed Sango was staring at the ice cream cakes. Kagome went and put a hand on her shoulder, the one with the keys.

"What is it Sango?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just that Kohaku's birthday is tomorrow. I haven't celebrated any of his birthdays for him. Am I a bad sister Kagome?"

"No! You've upheld your family all this time, and it's not like you mistreat him. But, all of that's going to change now. I promise."

Sango smiled at her and walked out to the car. They all secured their seat belts and Kagome sped off. Sango kept pointing to different streets and Kagome was starry eyed when they finally got to the edge of the city, where she lived. Kagome saw that they indeed lived in a rundown old shack. The house, if you could call it that, looked like it would fall if a small leave happened to fall on it.

Kagome saw that Sango was helping Souta get off of the car because of his ice cream. She looked at the house again with fear when she heard an insistent voice and that of a small child that kept saying _no_. She ran in, not caring about the consequences, and saw that a black man ((I'm not racist)) with dark glasses and in a suit was pulling a small boy of about Souta's age. Guessing it was Kohaku she rammed into the guy. She managed to slam him into a wall. She looked at the small boy's fear stricken face.

"What are you waiting for kid?! Run outside to the car!"

Kohaku ran outside and she could hear him sobbing, probably with Sango. She looked at the guy and couldn't help but throw him angry glares of death.

"Keep away from this family."

"They have to go to an orphanage, you know that."

"No they don't. They have a nice enough home."

"They live HERE! This place is rundown and NO place for a small child."

"They don't live here. They live with me. They just came to pick up their things. And, if I'm guessing correctly, you are a social worker. Social workers are supposed to help kids, not scare the living daylights out of them."

Kagome whirled around and calmly walked out of the place. As soon as she got out she started running to her car. Sango stared after her, but didn't think twice about staying. She shoved Kohaku in and turned around. Kagome gasped when Sango shoved past the social worker to get into the house. A few minutes later she came out with a HUGE boomerang and some sort of black cloth in her arms. A cat ran out after her and immediately started meowing at the door. Souta opened it and the cat jumped in. Kagome stared at it as Sango got on.

"How'd you open my trunk?"

"Dad taught me how to open them."

Kagome stared at her for a while before Sango explained to her.

"My dad got closed into a car trunk when he was about five by some bullies. He almost suffocated if it weren't for our uncle who knew how to open trunks without the keys."

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't freak out on me here, we're not car jackers."

"I didn't think that." Kagome looked out of the window to see that the 'social worker' was coming towards them. ~This guy isn't giving up!~ Kagome immediately put the car in gear and sped off. She sighed in releif as soon as they were in the city limits. Nothing could happen to them as easily here, especially since it was daytime. The boys had happily made friends with each other and we're already planning a HUGE sleepover. Kohaku seemed like a nice boy, not like those little boys that had come to try and beat up Souta the other day. They had plainly called her a bitch, that was when she had beat their asses up… By calling their parents. Before that she had scared the living daylights out of them. It was a small trick she had managed to learn with her miko powers. She made a rose appear and then it shriveled up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The kids had left wide eyed and, according to Souta, even tried to come and bear her gifts so that she would do them no harm. She had spent a couple of hours laughing with that one.

She looked up and slammed on the breaks. Who the hell was in the middle of the road? She got off and marched up to the idiot. Unfortunately for her it was InuYasha. He was yelling insistently at Kouga, probably one of them gang wars, but in the middle of the road? What the hell?!

"Okay! You guys need to move your asses somewhere else. I'm trying to get home and you happen to be in the way."

"You don't live down this street! The Evanes' and Higurashi's do."

"You're talking to Higurashi Kagome. Baka."

"Y-You?!"

"Yes, so get out of my way."

~* I fully intended to stop it there but I think you deserve a really LONG chapter for reviewing. Lmao. *~

InuYasha growled and Kouga smirked at Kagome. Kagome tried to walk back to her car but Kouga had grabbed her by her waist. Now she was up against Kouga's body and she was VERY displeased. She looked down, trying to control her anger, InuYasha started to laugh. He could feel all of the angry waves radiating off of her. Kouga had it coming to him. Kagome looked up at him and shoved him off. When he insistently grabbed her again and even tried to kiss her, Kagome threw a punch. He fell back onto the concrete. He rubbed his sore jaw as Kagome walked back to her car. InuYasha moved back out of her way and she drove by them, still angry.

Sango glanced at Kagome's angry expression, which seemed to vanish as soon as she parked in the driveway. She got off as did Souta and Sango. Kohaku however had a huge shock problem in the backseat.

"Kohaku," said Souta insistently, "hurry up! We won't have enough time to play the PS2 AND go to the pool outside if you stay in the car!"

Kohaku nodded dumbly as he got off the car, dumbfounded by the HUGE house his sister had brought him to. Souta had explained to him that he would be staying with them for some time. He hadn't minded much thinking it was a small house, but this was a huge manor. A pool, the latest video games, everything a kid could wish for and more! Kagome told Souta Kohaku would be staying with him in his bed ((One of those beds that have one on the bottom and one on the top! Don't know what those are called but that's what they have.)) Souta was on the top and Kohaku on the bottom. Next Kagome showed Sango to her new bedroom, which was right next to her's.

"Dinner is at 7, sometimes 8. Breakfast is at 7 if you wake up that early, if you don't you'll get toast. Lunch is right after school, but we usually go out to WacDonalds or someplace like that. I called the mall a while ago and they have your exact size so they sent clothes and they are in the drawers and closets in your room."

"Wow. Kagome…Douishte?"

"Because. You're a great friend. Plus, you're sticking with me, most people would've run off at the mere though of standing up to TWO gangs."

Sango sighed and went into her room. Kagome went into hers to run a bath, it was 8 and she had homework to do and then she would sleep. She grabbed her books and went into a nearby drawer. It was full of alarm clocks. She pulled out one and popped in two batteries and put it on time and put the alarm to the right time. She started doing her homework. Some while later Sango crept in and they did their homework together. They fell asleep on top of their books and then they both fell back onto the carpet at the same time. They slept that way until seven in the morning, thirty minutes left before school. Kagome slammed the clock and threw it out of her open window. She fell back onto the carpet, but Sango was already up and around. She had Souta and Kohaku dressed, fed, and out to wait for the bus in an instant. 

Rin came back in with Sango, they were happily chatting away about Sango's recent move to Kagome's house. Kagome was still asleep when Sango entered her room. Rin giggled and ran out of the room. She came back in with a glass of water and tipped it over Kagome's head.

"Holy shit it's raining in the house!"

Sango laughed as did Rin. Kagome found it not very amusing. She got up and got her clothes. Rin pulled them out of her hand and gave her some tight-ass pants and a tight shirt. It was violet with big bright silver letters that said 'Silver' on it. Kagome sighed and walked into the bathroom. She came back out looking like a model with messed up hair and no shoes. Rin gave her slip on heels which, to Kagome's surprise, we're VERY comfortable. Next Rin gave Kagome's hair a quick run through and Sango stuck a dragonfly pin in Kagome's hair. Kagome did her own make up though. She did the black eye liner and just to match her shirt she put on plum wine lip gloss. ((It's a dark purple color I like to use a whole lot…)

Kagome walked out without eating and was about to go past the driveway when Rin started yelling at her.

"Kagome! There's twenty minutes left till school starts. Plus, why can't we just go in one of your cars?"

Kagome sighed and walked back. She took the keys from Rin's hands. She looked at the keys and noticed they were to the silver Mercedes-Benz SUV. Kagome sighed and opened the garage. She walked up to it and unlocked the doors. Rin and Sango climbed in and Kilala, which had odd silverish hair jumped into the passenger's seat. Kagome giggled and made a collar with a tag on it appear on her neck. Rin started giggling and pointing at Kilala's new colar.

Kagome started up the SUV and drove out. She turned on the map screen and asked Sango for directions to Miroku's house.

"Nobody knows where his real house is, he usually hangs out at some shrine near the school. It's just around the corner. You drive for two blocks and stop.

Kagome drove to those exact locations and almost ran Miroku over. Miroku was shocked and wasn't moving. Finally Kagome put the car on park and got off. Miroku snapped out of it as soon as he saw that it was his lovely Sango in the truck and Kagome the one that was marching towards him. He smiled insecurely, but was releived when Shippou jumped out and hugged Kagome.

"Hi Shippou! Come on, we don't want to be late to school."

"We CAN'T be late to school. You're one of the gang leaders, remember?"

"I remember."

They walked back and everybody made room for each other. Sango, however opened the passenger's seat and Kilala climbed off and ran up the shrine steps. Sango climbed in and they were off once again. As soon as they got to school students crowded around them. Miroku didn't care, he was too busy watching t.v. in the backseat. Kagome finally parked, without hitting any student. She opened the sunroof and once again that megaphone appeared in her hands.

"Get the hell away from my car! I want to get off damnit!"

Everybody backed off and everybody in the car got off, except Miroku was still watching t.v. Kagome had to drag him off. She closed the doors and activated the alarm. She waved her hand, just to make it immune to any scratches. It would look like it had scratches for about five minutes then it would disappear and reappear engraved into the person's arm. Kagome thought it was a pretty useful spell.

When they had gone and the crowd had dispersed some couple of guys with 'StuCo' written on their shirts appeared. They took out a couple of pens and started writing all over it. They made marks and wrote words like 'bitch' and phrases like 'Who do you think you are?' They laughed insistently and ran back into the school. After the bell rang, five minutes later, screams were heard in the main office as the marks on Kagome's car disappeared slowly. Kagome and the rest of her gang were in their regular classroom with their official teacher for everything. Kagome sighed and started taking notes and stuff. She was asking a question when she heard talking outside of the classroom. It got louder and louder and wouldn't stop. Finally Kagome stood up and opened the door and closed it. She walked out and noticed that InuYasha was spray painting her locker.

He was laughing maniacly and Kagome marched up to him and knocked the bottles from his hands. He growled at her, but smirked at the same time.

"You can't do anything about it anyways. The paint is permanent."

Kagome growled, somewhat like InuYasha, and waved her hand over the locker. The paint disappeared, to InuYasha's disbeleif, and all that was left was the normal locker. The words 'Silver' became apparent in purple on the locker, next to a pissed Kagome. InuYasha growled at her and bared his fangs. Kagome held her head up.

InuYasha was surprised, but that wasn't enough for him to let his guard down. How come he hadn't noticed it before? Kagome was a miko! Shit, not only was she feisty but she had powers. Powers to purify his demon side… He then took time to notice what she was wearing. He suddenly felt like the windows we're open and there was no A/C with a temperature of 101 degrees Celcius ((Would that be hot?)) outside. She was wearing tight faded jeans that were clinging in a wonderful way to her figure. The shirt she was wearing didn't help the temp. either. The way her hair was pinned up on one side, and her make up, she just looked plain dangerous. Something that said 'Don't mess with me' all over. That was just what he wanted to do. He wanted to kick her ass for being so beautiful and NOT being all over him.

Kagome took the opportunity of InuYasha day dreaming and grabbed a fistful of his hair. InuYasha yelped as Kagome yanked. She bashed his head a couple of times into the lockers.

"Stop *SMASH* being *SMASH* such *SMASH* a *SMASH* jerk! *SMASH*"

Finally she opened up a locker with her magic and shoved InuYasha in. She popped the locker back on, nobody could get him out of there except for her. There was NO combination, only a magic spell that could get him out of there. When he was concious, mabey he could get himself out… Mabey. She HAD of course put those beads on him… If he got TOO out of control she could subdue him with that when the right time came. Kagome calmly walked back into the classroom and the lesson resumed.

"Now," Kagome said, "how do you do that trigonometry problem again?"

They all turned to the door when they heard slamming against the lockers outside? Kagome simply smiled and the sensei kept going with the lesson. Kouga walked in, to their annoyance, and picked up Kagome.

"You did this for me? You look so sexy."

Kagome punched him and dragged him to a nearby chair and tied him. She grabbed a nearby towel and gagged him too. She laughed maniacly and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and looked at Hojo. Hojo's face just seemed to get closer and closer to her's. She couldn't exactly move and she saw from the corner of her eye that the sensei was quickly shuffling away. She closed her eyes and grimaced. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe who she saw. Mabey it was her imagination?

~Mahahaha! I didn't expect this to happen. But I want Hojo out of the way as soon as possible. I don't know if you've noticed but I think Hojo is a dumbass. No offense. I don't own Inu & Co. or any other characters I this story. I only own the plot of the story. Oh, and about the black guy… I took that from Lilo & Stitch so I don't own him either. Lmao! Review! Come on! Push that sexy button down there! You know you want to push it about five times! *~


	8. Business Men

Black & White

Running Away: Curses

By Mishi…4

~* Come on, face it. You're happy I updated. I'm happy that you pressed the sexy button (If you did that is…) Ima start leaving EVIL cliffhangers… Mabey. If I can come up with some good ones, my editor – Agent Fluffy, sais I'm very good at doing the evil cliffhangers… On to the reviewer's acknowledgements! *~

~Elven Mischief- Yes! We MUST get rid of Hojo! He is too stupid for his own good… I love this certain part of Hojo bashing… It was fun writing it… Enjoy. ^.^

~Snowfire the Kitsune – NO! I am nice AND evil… I'm a hanyou like that! I'll be sure to read your story and tell you what I think of it… I want to see who can make up the evilest cliffhanger… of all time. Muahahaha!

~VioletRose4 – Such a loyal reviewer… I've got an idea about WHO she saw… Hehehe… 

~Yokoshima Na Neko – You're also a VERY loyal reviewer!!!! Thank you! I'm going I'm going see? See me going? See me going? *Slams into wall*

~* Due to minor headaches and bumps the author of Black & White was disable a couple of minutes ago and will not be able to continue writing at this moment… *~

5 minutes later…

~* Stupid doctors… I TOLD them I was alright, but NO I had to have an injection! Grrr… Then Miroku came to save me… Ha! I did have to pay for that though… He tried to grope my ass… I gave him a Sango plushie! He's in his own world now… On with the show! *~

Before her very eyes a starry-eyed Hojo was kissing her math book. She reached for her purse and took out her digital camera and started clicking away. Kouga was still wide-eyed in the chair with tears coming out of his eyes. His whole body shook with surpressed laughter, hence the gag.

"What the-"

Suddenly the wall behind her burst into dust and huge pieces of cheap wood. An angry InuYasha walked through the debri. Kagome stayed where she was, a bit shocked at InuYasha's sudden display of anger and strenght. ((O.o)) She waved her hand and the wall was replaced. Kouga broke free, somehow, from where Kagome had him tied up. Oh joy.

"You're a priestess! How lucky can I g-"

InuYasha grabbed him by the throat and growled menacingly. Kouga looked at him, unfazed. He just let himself dangle, demons didn't care unless they KNEW that they could get hurt. And this stupid dog couldn't do anything against him. Or so he thought. InuYasha started digging his claws deeper and deeper into Kouga's flesh. Soon blood was running down Kouga's neck.

"InuYasha, let him go!"

"Shut up wench!"

She looked at InuYasha's furious face, but something in particular caught her eye. The eyes. The eyes we're flickering from golden hazel to bloodshot violet.

He didn't understand this feeling inside of him. This feeling that seemed to go way beyond thinking, down to the animal inside of him that was screaming with the need to protect… But why in the seven hells was he protecting Kagome of all people?! Why the hell was his inner soul telling him to protect her with all of his might? Oh well, no need for that now. All he needed to know was that Homo here was trying to KISS Kagome and his instincts we're telling him to kill him, rip his lips off, something that would remind him NOT to mess with him… Or his mate… What the fuck?! Where did that come from? _You know that she's the one you're meant to be with._ ~Who the fuck are you?!~ _You're inner concience?_ ~I never knew I had one of those. So fuck off before I stuff something down your throat!~ _Can't accept the truth stupid baka…_ ~What truth?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!~ _Sure…_

Kagome turned to the door as soon as ANOTHER guy burst in. Kagome stared at him as he looked at what InuYasha was doing.

"Demonic… Again?!"

"No shit Sherlock," muttered a VERY angry InuYasha.

"What the hell do you mean, and who are you anyways?"

"Nobunaga, nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Nobunaga stepped into InuYasha's line of vision, otherwise obstructed by Kouga's bloody form. Nobunaga stared for quite a while before seeing the specks of bloodshot violet. His body went rigid with realization.

"Holy shit, we need to get him home."

"Well, take him home."

"It's not that easy Kagome. You know damn well he's half demon!"

~Half? I thought he was full demon?! ~

"Isn't there another way of controling him?"

"Not that I know of. Do you? Hey, I never knew InuYasha wore prayer beads… The irony. He's half demon…"

"Prayer beads?" She looked at InuYasha's neck and noticed her prayer beads. 

"The prayer beads!" Everybody looked at her grinning face.

"Alright, it's time this spell came to work. What's a good word to subdue InuYasha???"

"Um," spoke Nobunaga whom was smirking, "how about 'SIT'?"

"Okay. The subduing word is SIT!"

Everybody turned to stare at InuYasha who was on the floor knocked out thanks to Kagome's spell. Kagome and Nobunaga were smiling like crazy.

"Heh," said an unfazed Shippou, "I think InuYasha has a thing for Kagome."

Everybody turned to stare at Shippou. 

"Come on guys!"

"He was pist off Shippou!"

Sango sighed, InuYasha usually kept his cool, but Kagome didn't back down on his threats, instead she made a few of her own. InuYasha's enormous ego couldn't take the contradiction, especially not from a girl.

"InuYasha is in danger thanks to his attitude towards Kagome. I wonder how this'll change everything. Mabey InuYasha'll stop fighting Kagome?"

"Nope."

Everybody now turned to stare at Miroku's happy/ lecherous face.

"He gets a thrill out of fighting Kagome. Wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together like Shippou said. Jessica Simpson's song "Sweetest Sin" comes to mind…"

"Miroku," said an annoyed Sango.

"Yes, my lovely lady?"

"Shut up."

"Anything for you my lovely lady."

They all silently watched InuYasha pry himself off of the floor. He was absolutely outraged, extremely angry. That fucking bitch cast a spell on him! Now she treated him like a dog and he was forced to obey like some mindless idiot.

"Stupid bitch! Take this spell off of me before I tear you to pieces!"

Now in front of her he flexed his claws to further emphasize his demand. Kagome looked up at him, uninterested.

"Stupid puppy." She grabbed his hair and yanked until she was level with his forehead. She kissed it and then shoved him. He ungracefully landed on his ass, growling. 

"If you're head hurt you just had to say so. No threats are needed. Bai bai."

She grabbed her purse and shoved her stuff inside of it. She waved her hand a little and the door opened letting in a couple of eavesdroppers. She rolled her eyes and walked past them as best as she could.

InuYasha stared after her. Nobunaga helped him up, careful not to ask any questions or comment on anything that would give away that he had helped with the last bit of the spell. InuYasha growled at him and set off after Kagome to give her a piece of his mind. Students and teacher's stared at his retreating figure in the hallway.

Kagome finally reached the double doors leading to the parking lot. She opened the door with her back, while searching for her car keys. She gasped as strong arms grabbed her from behind and another pair shoved a damp cloth onto her face. Her aura flared at the thought of her being in danger. The guys immediately let go, surprised. 

She looked up to see that they were both inu youkai. She coughed a bit before falling into a deep sleep. What would happen to her know that she wasn't in control of her body and unable to free herself from her abductors???

"Told you it never fails."

"Shut up Koguru."

"or what Bicuru? Are you going to go against orders and hit me?"

"Shut up and pick up the girl. The boss isn't going to wait at all. He doesn't have our time and frankly neither do we!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Both guys walked towards a limo and left with Kagome. A minute afterwards InuYasha walked out. He couldn't spot Kagome anywhere. He walked forward and felt something under his shoe and picked it up. An alarm went off somewhere in the parking lot because the object he had stopped on happened to be car keys and alarm control. A chain reaction ensued and all of the cars with alarms went off. He covered his ears in pain. He ran back inside the building where the noise wasn't as strong.

He looked at the keys in his hand and noticed a 'K' keychain. He didn't have a doubt in his mind as to who's it was. He growled a great deal and started to yell his ass of saying,

"Turn those damn alarms off now you idiots!"

The alarms automatically stopped their racket and he exited and turned off Kagome's. He raised his head and sniffed a little. Kagome had been to his right, but she wasn't the only scent that seemed to be fairly recent. To his left two different scents and a third that seemed to have lingered on the two previous scents. He sniffed yet again and identified the rest of the scents.

"Koguru, Bicuru, Father… What the hell is going on here?!"

He went back inside in search of the only person that might know what his father might be up to. His father thought very similarly to his older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Where the fuck are you?!"

A muffled 'In here!' came from the girls bathroom. He shoved the door, and whoever had been behind it. He walked in to find curling irons, clothes, make-up, and the obvious: squealing girls.

"Jeez Yash, don't do that."

Rin was currently curling her eyebrows. InuYasha watched as she patiently put that up and started to insert her contacts. He growled impatiently at her.

"What is it? I don't need my eyes to listen Yash."

"Kagome was taken By Koguru and Bicuru, my father's personal henchmen."

"Are you serious? No shit?"

"No shit Rin. Why does my father want Kagome?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You," he said while grabbing her shoulders, "know how he thinks Rin."

"Psht, now I don't. Mabey he thinks you are a hopeless case and he kidnapped you a mate."

"Shut up Rin. If he did that he would've bribed her. Kagome doesn't seem like that kind of a girl. She wouldn't let herself be bribed."

"You're thinking? That's new."

"This could be serious Rin. Kagome has powers that could interest my father." ~The looks would also interest him… What the fuck???~ _Stop drooling, Rin's bound to notice dog boy._

"Alright Yash. I'll call Sess." She quietly got out her cell and speed dialed her boyfriend. ~Something MAY be wrong…~ Sesshomaru's deep voice, filled with anger, answered the line and caught her off guard.

"Sess, would you happen to know why your father kidnapped- Yeah. That's her."

InuYasha watched Rin's face pale at a slow rate, visible nevertheless.

"What are those men thinking?! Buisness?! Bullshit Sesshomaru, I'm going over there right now! Who? Kaede? How's that miko involved? Oh for crying- I won't. Don't worry."

~*.::Meanwhile::.*~

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She found herself on the floor, guarded by the two thugs from before. She stood up and they immediately grabbed her by the arms.

"Let me go!"

Two men, guarding a door, opened said door. Everybody's attention was directed to the sound of miscellaneous footsteps.

"Let her go," said a deep masculine voice. The two guys immediately let go of her. She rubbed her arms trying to get the feeling back into them. 

"Who the hell are you? How dare you kidnap me?!"

"Tsk, tsk. Higurashi, you're daughter is quite the stubborn rebel. This is good."

"D-Dad?!"

~*Evil Cliffie!*~

~* Alright contest! Who can come up with the most reviews and/or suggestions for this story! Mah. I had writers block, and then I came up with something but I thought it would be too farfetched, so I did this instead. Hehehehe. *~

*Sniffles* Oh wellz, as long as YOU press the sexy button down there. Agh it's 2:43 AM I needs to sleep… *~

~* I do NOT own InuYasha if I did… Hehehehe… He wouldn't have to deal with Kikyou OR Kagome… He'd have to deal with ME and his children… I didn't say that… InuYasha Shippou is asking for you again! Be a good daddy and go up and see what he needs! Anyways, I only borrowed him to play for a little while… O.o *~


	9. Intentions

Black & White

Intentions

By Mishi…4

~* Are you happy I updated??? It's the weekend so I'm going to update this. I was having writer's block until a few minutes ago. If you think this piece of writing sux, what are you doing here??? If you like it well keep reading. I love you too. Alright, on with my revieweres from Black & White: Running Away: Curses. It was supposed to be called something else… Like… I dunno… Black & White: the Truth is Finally Revealed. Hah. Writer's block is giving me like a sad story you're both going to hate me for later on… Lots of cliff hangers coming your way. *~

The McCoulloughs – Dun worry. She won't know. ^.~

PeachesDani – Thank you!!! *Sobs off in background* I feel so loved… ^.^

Yokoshima Na Neko/ Yoko – I'm not dating ups… or hanging any cliffs… Keep pressing the sexy button oh loyal reviewer!!!!

Kagome-chan 15 – They are going to be together… I personally dislike Kikyou… No offense to Kikyou lovers… But she IS DEAD!

Priestess Sakura – Thank you!!!

Nekoyasha – I've added more!

BoOkWoRm145 - Is your brain back from it's vacation? Mine is.

Bluefuzzyelf – I'm continuing. Was it really a good cliffhanger??? I didn't think so. I've done better.

Hyperchica11 – Omg. Okay. The gangs IS the focus of the story, as you're about to see. Now, Kagome's dad was supposedly on vacation. Now I give hints it's a given that apparently instead of being on a vacation he is trying to pay this debt. This chapter also DOES take into account Kagome is a gang leader. Keep reading. It's still got flame.

CorruptedAngel – Another of my loyal reviewers… You can lollipops too! Didn't you see the closet labeled "CANDY" over there???

~ w*a*r*n*i*n*g* ~

Since this is going to end up being a much bigger challenge to me… Let me explain. I started high school this year. I thought it would the same as Middle School, except with only six periods/ classes. WELL, let me tell you I was so wrong! I hardly have time to do anything other than study, do homework, and copy down notes. It's only the first week. How will I frickin survive??? I WILL try my best to keep going with this story. If you have any ideas bring em on and I'll write during the weekends. Wish me, my agency, and my imagination good luck!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _"D-Dad???"_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She watched in horror as her father and another man emerged from the dark shadows of the gloomy doorway. The tears threatened to come out, but not in releif. She had a deep sinking feeling, her father had probably done something horrible. Something she couldn't get herself out of. ~W-What if my father had something to do with this whole abduction? H-How can this be???~

"Well Higurashi," said the man, "I think we can come to a further agreement. How much are you willing to ask for so as to give me the girl?"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Her father was… Selling her. Selling her to the highest bidor. She felt so unwanted, she felt like an object. Like she was some sort of merchandise that was meant to be sold to the person with the right amount of cash in his pocket.

"Look, girl," he said with a stern look, "I've heard from the school staff that you're the leader of the Silver Gang, my biggest enemy. I can't have that rivalry near my son. So I suggest you stay quiet.

"How can I, a high school kid, be an enemy to you???"

"There's a large sum of money you will inherit in two years. We can't have that problem looming over us."

Kagome started to reply surprised when a hand covered her mouth. She looked up, but things started to lightly revolve around her. Her eyes fluttered lightly before rolling back. Her head was limp in the hands of Bicuru. He was about to touch her face when loud shouts could be heard in the hallway. 

Higurashi started signign the papers franticly and the man signed too. The deal was going smoothly, if they were fast enough his wife wouldn't have much say in it. What he hadn't counted on was a furious daughter-in-law slamming the doors and grabbing his pen out of his hands and braking it in half. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Have you been working out Rin? Oh, how rude of me. Higurashi-sama this is Rin-sama, my other son's mate."

"What the hell??? Have you no morals Morisato-kun?! Release Kagome at once! She's a human being and human beings are not slaves to be sold!"

"Now now, I can't back out on a deal that was sealed a second ago."

"It's illegal!"

"My whole gang is-"

The voices grew stronger outside in the hallway and they managed to interrupt Morisato-kun.

"Goddamnit mom! I don't NEEd a fucking mate! I'm happy the way I am. You know I am a loner, always have been. It was one thing for _him_ to get married, but **me**?!"

"InuYasha, son, please understand that we only have your best interests in mind."

"Best for me??? I am the ONLY one that knows what's best for me!"

InuYasha and a lady, that looked no older than he, walked into the room oblivivous to the people staring. They kept on bickering amongst themselves about InuYasha's personal life. Kagome's crying got InuYasha's attention. He soon realized there was a gathering crowd in his dad's study.

"Aw fuck dad. You know I hate it when girls cry!!!"

The lady next to InuYasha smirked at his softness. Though Inu would never ever admit it, he was actually a very caring person. His pride, inherited from his father himself, just made it very hard for him to show that.

"It'll stop soon enough. Guess what Inu, son, I just bought Higurashi's daughter to close off a deal that will-"

"You WHAT?!?!?"

InuYasha gaped at his grinning father. Was he for real??? He had struck a deal with Higurashi's father so as to foreclose a deal? Didn't he know that buying or selling humans was illegal?!

"Now you won't have to deal with her being a nuisance at school. I won't have the threat of somebody knowing that the International White Gang was being beaten by some weak human girl."

InuYasha looked at his father. He had done it because he fealt threatened by _her _??? Kagome??? _How sweet of your father to try and help your reputation at school! _~How goddamn idiotic. The man can't get any denser.~

Kagome looked up at InuYasha's annoyed expression. ~So he DIDN'T know about all that was happening??? ~ She stood up, wiped her tears away determined, and marched up to the guy that was buying her. She grabbed him by the collar with force that would've surprised InuYasha himself.

"You forgot the other color mister, I'm also violet. You'll see in the mirror later on why."

She threw him back and he landed on the floor. She shoved the desk in his direction and barely missed his head. The people in the room other than him, her, and InuYasha gasped. InuYasha only gaped at her actions. She flared a bit and a small flame appeared in her hands.

"Go to hell!!!" She threw the flame at him and it barely missed his body. It hit his arm and he hissed in pain. He was a demon and her powers purified anything, including him. 

Rin silently watched amused as Sesshomaru walked in with a raised eyebrow in question. His father was being beat up by some human girl, his FATHER the youkai LORD. He stood by InuYasha to watch showing he was amused. To some shock Rin walked over and started to beat the shit out of the guy too.

"No- *Punched* Please- *Fall/Punched* PLEASE!"

Kagome stopped momentarily to look at the battered man with hatred, mabey even pity. She wasn't used to being so violent, but she wasn't going to go down into slavery without a fight. She was a human being, not some trinket that could be bought and used. She formed another flame, but somebody's arms went around her waist. She tensed up and slowly turned her face to meet with golden eyes. Those golden eyes just seemed to entrance her.

"Enough fooling around Kagome, stop fighting my dad. He'll keep coming back."

~*~*~*~*~* "I'm being transferred?! Why? Who said I worked for you in the first place anyways?! *~*~*~~*~*~*~

~* Hey guys/ girls. Are any guys actually INTO reading fanfics??? I mean, I don't even know the gender of half the people that read my story… I'm sad I know… Tell me in your next review! Heh, mabey I'll even update faster! School has started and I think it's gay. But then that's just me isn't it??? Is it?? Where's Yoko?? She would have an answer to that… *Walks off looking for Yoko* Byahs! *~

~* I do not own InuYasha, but I Miroku IS over here. He's lilke been hanging out here everyday. He likes to stare at his plushie a lot. His Sango plushie… Hehehehe… *~

Sango- Miroku does NOT have a plushie of me!

Miroku- Yes I do. See??? *Shows Sango plushie*

Sango- Oh my dear Kami-sama, where did you get that???

Miroku- Mishi gave it to me.

Sango- Give it back. I don't want you being perverted with a PLUSHIE!

Miroku- Omg, I'm not like that. I only grope YOU the REAL YOU!!!

Mishi- Omg, you guys. Shut up, you're in public.

Sango- O.O

Miroku- Hellooooooo ladies!


	10. Gone Forever?

Black & White

Gone Forever???

By Mishi…4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You guys scare me sometimes… I've never seen so many updates for one chapter. That still doesn't answer my latest question though. Are any guys reading this??? I need to know to write some really good quick fight scenes. Hehehe. That gives you a good look at the future! On to the reviewer responses… *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dangerous Beans – Thank you. I didn't expect to write that either. I'll explain in a little bit why.

Morlana – Okay. Thanks for answering my question!!! Hehehe, I guess you must be happy if you can watch Cartoon Network since it's now back on!!!

Amber-eyez – Are you a new reviwer??? Hm… Thank you! I guess I WILL update now… There were so many reviewers… I just felt like writing as a thank you…

BoOkWoRm145 – Actually there will be no fluff of them TOGETHER cuz I am like being evil and like tearing them apart as they start to realize they like each other. MAKE THEM SUFFER FOR BEING SUCH IDIOTS!!!!! I'm okay now…

PeachesDani – Okay. Read. Now. Go read!!!! Aghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Elven Mischief – Okay. Mabey it's just cuz im slow but it wasn't obvious to ME that u were, I mean ARE, a girl. Lol… Okay I'm just gonna keep typing now…

Kagome-Chan 15 – Somebody else that likes to push the sexy button! Wai! KK. I updated now… but I think that's fairly obvious.

Yokoshima Na Neko – I'm just going to refer to you as Yoko from now on… I mean the genders of the reviewers!! Not the whole InuYasha cast! It's pretty obvious if they are guys or girls… Sesshomaru IS a guy… I don't see why guys would hit on him if they thought he was a girl. I mean, come on! Okay I'll just keep typing now and um… yeah. School ISH A GAY MOFO!

Andray – ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!!! Yay!! *dances around* Okay I'm done now. Im so happy…

Hyperchica 11 - I feel so good. Nobody ever said I acted mature… They just say im nuts… Hehehehe. Actually your review got me thinking. It also got me into one of my thinking swings… lol. You know? I'm thinking one thing and then I'm off thinking another…

~*~*~* Okay. I got this idea from this story I read that was seriously sad. As in the couple loves each other and then the girl dies in his arms… I'm not going to make Kagome die. So ya. Kikyou is a *^*#%^)* to me… But hey. Thas just me and a couple of other sole survivors that were attacked by Kikyou-lovers. You'll read about it in the news section lmao. Um… Okay I'll get to typing now… *~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Enough fooling around Kagome, stop fighting my dad. He'll keep coming back." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    "Starting to sound like YOU. I keep fighting you yet you won't give up. I guess idioticness just runs in the family, huh InuYasha?"

"Stupid wench. I warn you now that I am not going to tolerate you going against me in every single word that comes out of my mouth."

"Well tough. I've contradicted you in every way possible and I'm not stopping any time soon. You may do anything you want, but my character is much stronger than you think."

"You goddamned-"

"Stop your bickering," intervened Rin, "I think the only real problem here is that contract. It is not legal therefore it is not to be taken seriously."

"How wrong you are dear daughter-in-law. You see, it may not be _legal_ but it is backed up by the White Gang and that is way more convincing than the Japanese Government. If she were to decide to go against the contract we could secretely kill her and cover up any evidence against us. We could make it look like she suicided herself, or that you both killed each other."

Rin shivered and back up a coupleof steps. Sesshomaru wrapped her into his arms and growled menacingly at his father.

"Stop scaring her. I will personally beat the shit out of you, father or not. You die I'm next in line, and you know that the White Gang has no law against that."

"I have raised you well son-"

"You are very wrong Morisato-sama," spoke a crying Rin, "Sesshomaru is nowhere near being anything like _you_. You're a monster, an _uncaring_ monster in soceity that has yet to be shown what justice in life is."

"Sesshomaru take your mate out of my study. This is none of her buisness!"

Sesshomaru quietly walked Rin out of the room and disappeared. Neither of them appeared after that. Kagome remained paralyzed. She was trapped. She had to do as they said because it was either that or death. She didn't want to die without taking revenge on the man before her. Him and her father. Her very own father, the man that sold her willingly into slavery.

"To make it fair to you child, you won't be married, but you will take part of my gang. I'll transfer you to lead the White Gang in New York."

She stiffened visibly. She looked down, unable to say anything that might keep her in her home Tokyo, Japan. Her life was taking a visble turn-around. All because she had decided to mess with Black and White. Because she hadn't chosen when she should've. She elbowed InuYasha weakly and walked out of the room. She started running as fast as she could, tears in her eyes, unable to find a way to escape the nightmare that had just started. She ran into somebody in the hallway and she only slid down. Unable to find the strenght that kept her alive.

"We're really sorry we had to bring you here," said a familiar voice.

"But, like you, we can't oppose the White Gang leader's orders."

She looked up to find the two men who had captured her. Now that she realized it she couldn't hate them. They were trapped just as she was. They were also trapped into slavery by the White Gang. She could only think of how this would change her life. She wouldn't have any friends from the fear of them being hurt, she wouldn't see her family for the rest of her life, and her dream of someday having a child was being torn from her.

"I-I understand. Do you know when I'm leaving for New York?"

"We're going with you. We leave in a couple of hours."

"You'll learn," said the other guy, "that Morisato-sama doesn't wait around long. Too many people fear him, so he is all powerful. Personally, I think all the power's gone to his head."

"Heh. It's nice to know that I will have friends, even if it's just you two."

"We are happy for that too. There aren't many bad-ass chicks on the force."

"Bad-ass chick??? That's a new one. You DO know that whoever dares lay a finger on me will most probably die, right?"

"That's a good warning."

"I try."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know what the hell was going through your head but who the hell said I wanted you to buy Kagome?!"

"Son, please. We've been going through this for an hour. I stil don't understand what she meant about her being Silver AND Violet and me seeing why."

InuYasha stood up and grabbed his father by the arm. He shoved him into the bathroom and forced him to look at himself in the mirror. His face was a mess. Dark purple bruises on his cheeks, a purple eye, and a bloody nose.

"Damn. I don't think your mother is going to go for the whole 'I ran into the wall' thing."

"What are you babbling about? Mom was there for the whole thing."

"I had a miko put a spell on her so that she would convince you. You know your mother isn't the type of person that wants you to do something you don't want to."

"You truly ARE a bastard. You know that don't you?"

"Shut up son, or you might end up like me in a bit."

"Why did you _really_ want Kagome in your gang for?"

"I told you. She has a dowry sort of. As soon as she marries she will come into posession of a large sum of money. Larger than mine. I can't have that. She's smart, head of a gang, and is standing up to the White Gang. Do you see how much of a threat she is?"

InuYasha widened his eyes a bit. Kagome was truly dangerous in every way. Damn the girl had curves, money, brains, and everything. Her attitude just got to him. The way that she made him feel everytime she glared at him. She had disliked him the very day she met him. Why did he get all hot and bothered every time she got all up in his face? Everytime he felt her soft skin slap him, punch him, or anything else. Especially this same day, when he had payed attention to what she was wearing. The tight pants, the heels, what the hell was he thinking? ~I swear. That stupid little voice in my head is messing with my mind.~ _I am NOT messing with your head. This is ALL you._
    
    "Where is she now?"

"She's probably in a jet heading to New York."

"What?!"

Kagome silently followed the guys out to, what she assumed, was the back. A runway covered most of the piece of land. A beautiful jet stood proudly in front of her. She was lead to it and she climbed in. She turned to look back on what was to be the last view of Tokyo she would have for who-knows how long. ~I'll miss my home, and the people that were all like a family to me. ~

The jets engines fired up and it started to move. She looked out of the window and noticed that InuYasha was standing there, out of breath. ~How are you going to explain _this_ to my classmates and friends? Huh? ~

"She…" 

~*~* Mahahha! I'll leave it there… I think elaborating is making it hard for me to do good cliff hangers. That'll have to do. *~*~

~*~*~*~* I do not own InuYasha & Co. I don't own anybody k? Except for myself… U can't take me away from me… U can ask Yoko! She's like my bodyguard/ lawyer! Right Yoko??? *****crickets* Um… *~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ "_You're a hot babe. My name is ****, I'd like you to be my girl from now on. What do you say hon?_ " _"I say you've lost your marbles ****."_

*~*~*~*~* Let's see who can guess who THAT is. Way ooc character… lol. Four letters mabey five to some. K! *~*~*~*~*


	11. Relocated

Black & White

Relocated: The Guys

By Mishi…4
    
    ~*~*~*~* Hey I'm back. Okay. No, I think you don't know. Lol. *~*~*~*~

Reviewer responses:

SurfAngel – It not sad!! They deserve it… for a while. Don't worry. *NEW REVIEWER*

VioletRose4 – Acutally, I'm just going to dedicate this to you. You just gave me an idea Lol.

Azn-otaku – Penguin Brothers??? Never heard of it in my life… I'm like… freaking out now… Hey, I like my spelling. Thanks for reviewing! I'll try harder!

Lilkagievixen - Yes! IY/KAG forever!!!! Lol! You a new reviewer??? I'm so happy!!!

PeachesDani – He isn't stopping the plane, but he sure as hell is going to throw a fit with his family… Lol.

Amethyst Hanyou – Thank you! You're a new reviewer??? WAI! I'm so happy!

Fire Kitsune Goddess – You don't hate me for it do you?

CorruptedAngel – You go eat candy while I write some mores for your enjoyment. BREATHE!!

LilNezumi LilInu- Well thank you. I just updated lol!

Andray – Nope it's not Kouga/Koga!

Bean4 – Nope not Kouga. I make some stupid characters on InuYasha look so stupid I just enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing!!!

~*~*~* _The jets engines fired up and it started to move. She looked out of the window and noticed that InuYasha was standing there, out of breath. ~How are you going to explain this to my classmates and friends? Huh? ~_

_"She…"_ *~*~*~

On with it.. Now where is that spiral???

Two days after Kagome left the jet finally landed in New York.

(A/N I am probably wrong about the time, but considering it's my story it's true now.)

Kagome got off wide awake. There were photo cameras everywhere and reporters were asking her millions of questions. Some of them were just plain stupid though.

"Is your hair naturally raven?"

"Do you wear contacts?"

One really caught her attention though, and she DID answer that.

"Is it true that you are InuYasha-sama's mistress???"

"Nope, he is as lonely as my bedroom back in Tokyo."

All of the reporters hushed for a minute quickly writing down what she had said. Bicuru grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the mob. She quickly caught up and started running alongside him and Koguru. They seemed to have experience in this type of situation. They climbed into a white limousine, but she stopped before she set a foot in it. She waved her hand over it and it turned silver with purple door handles. She stepped inside, but not before waving at all the cameras. ~Let InuYasha know that I STILL haven't been beaten.~

"What did you do NOW?" asked Koguru curiously.

"Oh, hehehe. Let's just say we're riding in a silver limousine with purple handles."

"The boss is going to be overjoyed," said Bicuru with a dreadful look.

"Well, he should've known what he was getting into when he kidnapped me and forced my father to sign some contract."

Both men sighed in exasperation. This girl was absolutely impossible. She had a way to get everybody back, one way or another.

~*~*~*~* Thanks for catching it lilagievixen!!! *~*~*~*~

They silently tried to avoid the dreary silence inside of the limousine. Kagome was off in her little world leaving the two guys to contemplate what was going to become of her. Koguru looked out of the window and started cursing catching Kagome's attention. She also leaned over and looked outside.

"You've got to be kidding me… That's just…"

Bicuru just stayed seated, trying to keep all of his dinner in. It wasn't everyday that people in the city decided to kill chickens outside, or decided that fish was a great way to get to the person you want to see the most. Kagome watched as a girl hit two old ladies with fish just to get to the front of the border line around the limousine. She shuddered as the girl started to hit the body guards with the dead fish.

Bicuru hit the floor of the limo, not wanting to see what they would do with the poor cat. Kagome, however, became entranced when fish girl threw the cat and the cat landed on one of the bodyguard's face. The other bodyguards completely forgot their jobs and tried to help their comerade take off the cat's claws. Kagome didn't once think about using her magic in public, she wasn't about to do it. She opened the car door and started running. Koguru was right behind her hawling a very sick looking Bicuru. Kagome was headed towards an alley when a chicken landed in her path. She grossed out and started running the other way. Then some girl came up to her, just stood in her way.

"My name is like Kikyou, like you know? And I like am like a fan of InuYasha-sama. Like you best back off bitch, cus I am like his like mistress like you know?"

"Kagome raised her eyebrows at the preppy girl in front of her. High ponytails on each side of her head yu could tell she had dyed her hair blonde because the roots were starting to grow black. She wore dark make up, that was unfortunately smudging for her, and wore bright red lipstick. Her skirt was way too short making her look like she was at her corner. Her boobs were lopsided, I mean lopsided. As in one was higher than the other. Her bra straps were hanging out of the two-sizes-too-small shirt of hers. Kagome shuddered.

"I'm pretty sure InuYasha is not THAT stupid. But hey, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately???"

Koko or whatever her name was glared at her and started screaming out that they were there. Kagome growled, like InuYasha, and just calmed herself and started running again. She rounded a corner and found herself on a very BIG street full of people, cars, stores, and hotels. One of them had to have them in there.

"Koguru!"

"Y*pant* Yeah?*

"Which hotel are we staying at?"
    
    "Just get a *pant* taxi."

Kagome waved her hand in front of mindless drivers in some wacked up yellow cars that wouldn't even glance her way before heading towards other customers. She finally jumped in front of one and went up to the guy that was screaming his head off.

"Damnit, shut up. I've been waiting for a stupid ride all frickin day and you either take me where I wanna go or you'll be the passenger. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure, whatever lady. There's plenty of room for you all."

All three got on in the back. Koguru told the man where they were going, but the man insistently said that they were wrong about where they were going.

"Look guys, stop kidding already. If you worked for the White Gang you wouldn't be catching a taxi, now would you?"

"Look man, I'm the fiancee of one of them," said Kagome knowing she was going to the extremes, "and if you don't fucking take me to his house right NOW I swear you won't be able to find a job or food anywhere for the rest of your low life!"

"You look a lot like that guy with white hair that tried to catch a ride with me once he was one of the-"

"Sons of the leader of the White Gang, a.k.a my fiancee InuYasha. He has a worse temper than I do. He acts, he doesn't talk. Now start driving. Now!!!"

The guy stepped on the gas, still looking at her, afraid. Kagome started to scream but the crash drowned out her scream. Hundreds of cars ended up being part of the collision. A chain reaction all caused by a stupid driver who didn't know how to take orders. 

"Ambulances and police cars were immediately present, how they got through the traffic amazes me Bob. Fifteen casualties have so far been noted, and only ten of them have been identified. I tell you, this is one nasty car crash."

InuYasha sat down next to his father noticing that he was tightly clenching his fists. He started paying attention to the news.

"Yes Martha. And three of those recognized are part of the industrial buisness of Black& White Industries. Two men and a young lady who was just recruited yest-"

Morisato shut off the t.v. He turned to his son to try and calm him down, but the obvious sounds of objects hitting the wall above him said InuYasha was in his room already. His two best agents were in a hospital, and that girl he had sent to New York was too. The media would be all over that hospital, especially when InuYasha got there tearing up things. ~I can tell that he likes this girl, why else would he violently react like that. If he didn't care if would be the usual 'Keh! They got what they deserved, stupid bastards.' But no, not even his mother can stop the rampage _he's_ on.~

~*~*~*~* Okay, NOW It's done. *~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~* I don't own InuYasha & Co. *~*~*~*~

Ha! Now you start to see that Black & White, the title, isn't just about gangs, but how it runs a gang AND a succesful buisness. Starting to see why Kag's dad had such a huge debt to pay???

PRESS. SEXY. BUTTON. REVIEW. !. !. !.


	12. Visitor Hours are Over

Black & White

Visitor Hours are Over

By Mishi…4

~*~*~*~*~* Bet your happy I updated. Ha! I was so happy to see that this fic is having a waaaaaaay better outcome than Always and it's sequel. I'm thinking of deleting the unfinished fics. Not this one though, lol. Or Silver on the Other side. Go read it! Hah, but read this first lol. On to the review responses! Yeah reviewers ROCK!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Youku Shinta – Oh, I wanna write a story with you too! Hehehehehe! Just hope I'm alive after this little chapter

MikoGoddess – Thank you. I was sorta out of it with those bunk bed thinga majigs… Ooh! It's raining…

Fire Kitsune Goddess – You thought THAT was cruel??? I sure do hope you continue to REVIEW after this little chapter… ehehehe

Hoshi – did I e-mail you??? Lmao.

INUCHICK13 – Lookie… It's still coming, or is this the end????

Tsukikage4 – You're right. He DID deserve the limo thing… But it was sorta of a weird color she put on there… Purple handles… ~.~

Ali-chan – Acutally I'm watching that movie in choir, but I didn't think about it until you wrote that… Hm… I'm confused…

Bean4 – Lol, I sorta changed my mind, but it will be added… later on.

EvIL2 – You reviewed a whole shit load… I'm so happy!!!! ^.^ Go get ur banana.

Azn-otaku – Omg, It totally DOES sound like my fic… I never saw it in my life though.

Lilagievixen – Every evil being in my association thanks you.

Moon maiden of time – Why thank you.

Hyperchica11 – Watch. InuYasha can be sentimental too, but scary at the same time…

PeachesDani – I wrote. Is this soon enough???

Kyle – Thank you… kikyou… Heh… It reminds me of this fic I've been reading (author name nor story name come to mind) in which Kagome sais to Kikyou "that was so corny bitch. How about you better get out of here before I kik-yo-ass?

Amber-eyez – Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to YoUUUUU. Mkz. Happy B-Day, and thank you for reviewing.

Yoko – Gurl, you are strange. I thought I was supposed to ask the questions… You inspire me so much…

__

For winter's rains and ruins are over,

And all the seasons of snows and sins;

The day's dividing lover and lover…

Visitor Hours are over!

She silently walked down the brightly lit corridors. So many doors, yet she knew which one she was headed towards. She turned the knob and dodged a few flying objects. The room was a disaster. Books, clothes, furniture, and pictures were thrown all over the grey floor. A radio hung from a celeing fan, and a boy sat in the middle of it all. Tearing a yearbook into shreds. His white hair was messed up, tangles evident. The persperiation on his forehead told millions of truths. The look in his eyes said he felt useless, something he rarely did. She sighed at his tenseness, the air was full of emotions around him, his aura was aflame with frustration.

"InuYasha, stop. Taking out your frustration and anger on objects isn't going to help."

"Oh yes it will!"

"Shut up and listen."

InuYasha's head snapped up at his mother's harsh words. Her aura bit back at his telling him to calm down, or else. He hadn't noticed he was _that_ tense and out of control. It was just that the news was so overwhelming to him. What if Kagome died? What if she was seriously injured? In a coma? In a wheelchair? In one of those ugly, horrendous, stinky white rooms with bright lights that hurt her eyes. What if she was in a sheer white night gown??? _You're getting off track and thinking differently now, aren't you?_ ~Shut up! I want to know how the hell I'm going to be able to sleep tonite…~ _You won't. Just go and if you're lucky you can catch a JET plane. Hear those are mighty fast. Especially with new TECHNOLOGY._ ~I won't ask how you know all that shit about my dad's new jets that take a day into an hour, but heck I'm crazy enough to go over there and jack the keyes!~

InuYasha was about to leave his mother, when she put a hand on his chest. He sighed and went back and started picking up stuff.

"That's not what I meant," she snapped her fingers and everything was back into place, "I want to know if you seriously like this girl."

"I-I don't know… How do you know mama? How do you know when you like somebody? When you LOVE somebody?"

"~Love???~ Tell me what you feel, and I'll help you." She watched her son, debate himself about telling her about his feelings. About his inner turmoil. The way his senses and his emotions were getting in touch lately.

"Well, everytime I go near her we start to argue. But I just WANT to argue with her, I don't know why." ~I also want to leave that girl breathless so she won't be able to fight me back for once.~ _I told you so…_

"You're thoughts are so much like your father's…"

"Stop reading my thoughts mom! We agreed on that when you told me you were a miko!"

"Alright, alright. Keep going."

"I feel different. I get this nervousness and I get angry at her for causing it. She has the nerves to stand up to me, and she's… I'm in way over my head."

"Anything else???"

"Well, there is this confusing thing… I always want to know where she is, what she's doing, and with who. Everytime that dumbass Hoho or Kouga get near her I boil up and my demonic side tells me to beat the shit out of them. It said something about 'protect my mate' or some shit."

"M-MATE?!?!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hold on dear. InuTaesho! O dear kami, InuTaesho! Come over here!"

"I'm going, dear."

InuTaesho (a.k.a Morisato-sama) was next to his petite wife in under a second. He was smiling gently at her and it made InuYasha think of what he and Kagome would look like if they were married and had kids with little ears and silver hair some with her raven hair… ~I'm wandering…~

"InuTaesho, Inuyasha's demonic side has finally picked the right mate for our son!"

InuYasha perked up at her words. 'Picked a mate'??? Oh crap, I don't even think I WANT to know. He stood up and started pacing around. ~What do they mean, by 'mate'?~ _It means your demonic side knows who your other half is, your soulmate. Get it???_ ~Oh kami-sama… My demonic side sais Kagome is… She is my fate? The fate I'm supposed to meet…~

"Now son. You have to get Kagome to marry you."

"Why the hell would I do that???"

"Because, if you don't your demonic side is going to reject any other female that comes anywhere near you. It will only calm down when it knows that the soul it is mean to be with is near, and is his," said InuTaesho.

"You went through this???"

InuTaesho nodded slowly, while grinning. His son was becoming a man. Way faster than anybody would've thought. Sesshomaru, his first son, walked in on half of their conversation.

"So," he spoke with his emotionless voice, "are you coming little brother? Rin is impatiently waiting in the jet."

"Y-Yeah… I mean…"

"Son," said InuTaesho to Sesshomaru, "make sure he stays in that room of hers and doesn't come out until the girl is concious and knows everything. Okay?"

"How tedious, I guess it must be done," Sesshomaru picked up InuYasha up effortlessly and carried him ungracefully to the jet outside. The grass parted as the jet's engines started. InuYasha was still out in his own little world as Sesshomaru closed the doors and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Sessh dear, are you doing to drive this thing?!" Rin cried as she saw that Sessomaru was pressing all kinds of buttons.

"No, I'm going to fly it Rin. I invented it, so I know what I'm doing."

The jet had lift off and it sped off and immediately caught the jet stream. In two hours they'd be in New York City, in a hospital, getting InuYasha to wake up Kagome, his newly to-be-mate. He felt Rin's arms around his neck and he smiled. She pecked him on the cheek and looked at the clouds zealously passing by uncaringly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A couple of hours later…

InuYasha rushed out of the jet and didn't stop to notice he didn't know which room Kagome was in. He quickly guessed which when he saw that a bunch of reporters were standing in front of one particular room. He picked up one of them and the lady squealed.

"Where," he growled slowly, "is my Kagome?!"

"Ms. H-Higurashi is in that r-room."

He let go and pushed the rest aside. Most of them landed on top of each other and he tried to open the door. It was locked. He was about to rip it open when it calmly opened to reveal Miroku's sad face. When he looked up to see who it was his eyebrows lifted up in question. His voice was filled with exauhstion as he said,

"It's InuYasha. Should I let him in?"

"I," said InuYasha, "don't fucking care if you want me to go in or not. She's mine and you can't stop me from being near her."

He shoved pst a weary Miroku and noticed that the whole room was darkened, except for a very small night light. He slowly walked over to her side. With every step he took, the more scared he was. ~Scared of what? What I'm going to see, or the guilt I'll feel?~ He reached her and he noticed she looked pained, a large scratch ran from the left side of her temple to her jaw. The beeping machine next to him was slowly dripping liquids into her veins. He couldn't stop the tears coming out of the edges of his eyes. She was so pale, loosing her color slowly…

He lightly sniffed the air and caught the heavy smell of blood. Sango and Miroku had silently left after he had come in. He stood up and threw the sheets off of her. The arm that had the stupid needle was bleeding profusely. How could they have not noticed?! He grew furious and ripped the needle off. He ripped up the sheets to pieces. He sat down on the w=bed and picked her up into his arms. He silently whispered to her, while bandaging her up…

__

Don't worry Kagome… I'm here now… I can't loose you stop scaring me… Goddamn bitch… You have to get over this, can't you see that when you die I die? Have I not suffered enough? I love you… You can't leave me now that I know what I need is you…

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger

I want to scream it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! 

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

To walk within the lines would make my life so boring

I want to know that I have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me fee alive.

Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! 

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

Let down your defenses use no common sense

If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful

Accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent

No way, I wanna taste it don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I freak myself out

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby 

Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! 

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

Is it enough?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! 

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please… Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life! 

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…
    
    The machine next to him, steadily beeped to show she was alive. He concentrated on it as he tried to stop the bleeding. He had pushed the stupid alarm button fifteen times and nobody came in. He could hear the reporters holding back the nurses and doctors. He put her down and just as he was about to reach the door he heard it. The steady beeping was gone. He whirled around to see the screen show a flat line saying she was dead. It screamed at him, taunted him, she was dead.

A nurse finally came in and said quietly,

"I'm sorry sir. Visiting hours are over."

~*~*~*~*~*~* How is that for a chapter??? ~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Next chapter…

~*~*~* _"No, goddamnit! You can't just fucking leave me! I wanted to know you," he said quietly now, "I wanted to show you that there's more to the jerk you so hated…" *~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~* I don't own Inuyasha & Co. I don't own Avril Lavigne's song…um… Anything but Ordinary. Lmao. *~*~*~*~*~


	13. Let Go

Black & White

Let Go

By Mishi…4

~*~*~* I thank all of you for your reviews. *sniffles* WE HIT 103!!! WOOT WOOT!!! Hahahaha. Sorry. I was just so happy to see that so many people have reviewed so many times. The most reviews I have seen are 23 on my first finished story Always (Weird). It's sequel is on the same basis. Could you guys please go read those other stories too??? I would love it if you did. On to the responses!! *~*~*~*~

Fire Kitsune Goddess – It WAS a bad place to end it. It's called a cliff hanger. Mahahahahaha!

Bluefuzzyelf – Here's more! Thank you for reviewing!

Lilagievixen – I'll see if I can read the story in my spare time. It's so hard with tests and assignments and stuff…

Bean4 – Ok. She's not allowed to die… CHANGE IN PLANS! Ehehehehe…

Jess- Thank you for reviewing and thinking it's interesting!

PeachesDani – I review so often??? I'm confused…. *-*

Hoshi – It IS fun to be confused… But even more fun when you confuse people and get to see their reactions… Ehehehehe.

Kyle – Thank you… You're the first reviewer to call me Mishi-chan I think… Thank you for reviewing!!!

Kagome 23 – I like Avril Lavigne… Thank you for the nice uplifting comment.

Yoko – Girl, don't flip on me now… InuYasha will have his mate in due time… Not that time is due…

Kagome-Chan 15 – I hate on Kikyou. I would NEVER make her mate with InuYasha under ANY circumstances whatsoever.

Ketara – Are you concious???

LilNezumi LilInu – I know it took long, but I had writer's block…

Sakura-chan 88 – Aw… Speechless??? Such a big compliment to a writer that is so young…

~*Ahahahahaha! It's September 16, 2003 and it is my fifteenth birthday!!! Woohooooo!!!! Cheer for me! *~

__

The light that loses, the night that wins;

And time remembered is grief forgotten;

And frosts are slain and flowers begotten,

Sango managed to push through the crowd of frantic reporters all wanting information. '_Is Ms. Higurashi really dead?'_ Random comments she caught made her feel so uneasy. Kagome was perfectly fine and just as soon as she opened the door in front of her she would confirm that… The door slowly slid open. Everybody grew quiet behind her. Light slowly flooded the darkened room and InuYasha's frantic figure, a nurse, and Kagome's figure could be made out. Sango saw past that, to a straight green line on a monitor. Her eyes grew wide and a large lump grew in her throat. Her mind frantically searched for somebody to blame it all on, she had lost her only family. All thanks to the world…

"Y-You killed her! You fucking idiot, you fucking killed her!!!"

InuYasha's eyes widened. His eyes turned angry. ~It isn't my fault. God damnit Kagome!~ He shoved past a hysteric Sango being held by Miroku, and shoved the doctor off, where he was trying to revive her with the electricity jolts. The nurses all quickly tried to help the doctor, but at the same time tried to keep InuYasha away from the "injured patient."

"Kagome, damnit! You listen to me! Wake up damnit!"

__

It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely

Wish someone would cure this pain

It's funny when you think it's gonna work out

Till you chose weed (death) over me you're so lame

~No… I can't be alone for the rest of my life… I feel so empty…~

__

I though you were cool (stupid) until the point

Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would

Finally figured out you're all the same

Always coming up with some kind of story

~You're all the fucking same. Make me fall for you and then you fucking leave me alone… But this feels so much more painful…~

__

Everytime I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Everytime I try to make you laugh

You can't you're too tough

You think you're loveless

Is that too much that I'm asking for?

~Is it too much to ask of Kami-sama to bring her back to me? I don't want to be loveless for the rest of my life…~

He violently shook her a dozen times over. Sango, Miroku, the doctor, and some nurses were trying to pry him off. He couldn't control all of the earth shattering emotions inside of him. He felt like something was being torn from him, like his soul was being ripped away from him. Finally, Miroku and Sango managed to hold him back by the arms while the doctor and nurses examined Kagome.

"Weak vital signs, doctor. She may still be alive."

"Alive? Yes, yes I see. Bring the machine in here. My gloves, Lidia."

The nurse named Lidia grabbed a box full of gloves. She carefully gave everybody a pair, and another nurse ushered them all out. InuYasha wouldn't move. The nurse gave up after trying over and over to tell him to get out. Not even security could make him budge. All he did was stare at her lifeless body. He flinched as the machine sent electricity coursing through her body.

"Clear!"

The machine powered up again and her body flung up and fell back down onto the bed.

"Clear! One more!"

He closed his eyes, and looked away. How could something like this be going on. He walked out and started to run. Miroku ran after him, not before promising Sango to keep her updated. Sango nodded worriedly, but stayed glued to the spot. A few minutes later the doctor came out. He took off his glows quietly and looked up to see Sango's worried expression.

"Are you part of Ms. Higurashi's family?"

"Yes, I'm the only _real_ family she has."

"Well, Ms. Higurashi has fallen into a coma, but she's alive. I am afraid, though, that some of the side effects may include amnesia and most probably she will not be able to walk. We call this the Black disease. I'm sorry."

Sango's eyes widened. ~S-She might not remember any of us? How will she deal with it? How will WE deal with it? Black disease? More like the WHITE disease…~ Sango quickly shuffled past the doctor to go and see if Kagome was truly alive. The steady beeping of the machine next to the bed, and the steady rise and fall of Kagome's chest confirmed her wishes. Kagome was still alive.

"Kagome," she whispered lightly, "I vow to you that I will take revenge on InuTaesho. He is the reason you almost died on this very bed a couple of minutes ago. I will make him pay! For every second you felt pain I will triple it. For every step you cannot take, he will not take. I promise…"

~*~*~*Meanwhile...*~*~*~

InuYasha stumbled out running in front of the hospital, with Miroku hot on his trail. He stumbled out onto the busy streets of New York. Wailing of sirens, cars, people, buses, and vendors. All coming at him, attacking his ears. He looked to his left where a couple of headlights were heading right at him. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move.

__

It starts with one

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that mind

It's designed to describe to explain to you time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks like the waves

It's so unreal

Miroku shook his head vigorously at him. ~You goddamned idiot. Why the hell don't you move? Are you stupid, or just a fucking dumbass?~ He started waving his hands at the oblivious driver that was about to run InuYasha over. ~Damn, he must either be not paying attention of he must be most-likely drunk. New York is goddamn dangerous.~

__

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside

I didn't even know I tried

It all fell apart

Watch it mentally will eventually be a memory

Of a time I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

~It doesn't matter that I have a nice cozy bedroom waiting for me at home. It doesn't matter that I can ask for a corvette and suddenly for ask 2010's newest car. It will never matter…~

(A/N: I am not putting in ALL of the lyrics just some… k. On with it!)

"InuYasha~!"

Miroku ran into the street and shoved into InuYasha. The car missed them, but stopped anyways. The traffic started to go around them in the starless night. The guy in the car was none other than Nobunaga, but Miroku didn't know that.

"Bullshit man. I was in a- Is that InuYasha?"

"Do you know him? The idiot ran out of Kagome's room like this," he said holding a struggling InuYasha down."

"The boss won't be happy to hear that."

"A few seconds late and he'd be hearing his son was dead too."

Nobunaga and Miroku carried InuYasha and shoved him carelessly into the car and drove off to the parking lot. Once there they dragged him into an elevator back to Kagome's room. He was silent as they walked through the white halls filled with nurses and patients.

Sango was still outside of the room, apparently waiting for Miroku. As soon as she caught sight of him she ran into his arms, crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Is she-?"

"No, she's in coma. A _delirious_ coma. I don't even want to go into the rest…"

Their heads snapped up as a sudden ruckus was heard from the nearest hallway. Nurses were screaming angrily and it wasn't much before they saw Kouga round a corner breathless.

"I want to see my woman, now!"

The doctor came out of the room and cleared his throat for attention. All five snapped their heads in his direction and glared. The doctor cocked his head to the side, but continued with his statement.

"Which one of you is 'InuYasha'?"

"That would be him," pointed Miroku to the blob on the ground that was a sulky InuYasha.

"Well, the patient keeps asking for him. If she doesn't calm down there might be complications." Before he could say anything else Nobunaga had shoved InuYasha into the dark room. InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome tossing and turning, whispering his name. He would've laughed…

"Inu..Yasha… You idiot… Come back… My keys… Planes… New York… My fiancee.."

Somehow he pieced it all together to figure that she wasn't all happy about her trip to New York, neither was he. For all he knew she should've stayed back in Tokyo with him. He would've picked on her until she figured out that he loved her, or something along the lines of it. ~I would've protected you…~ _Oh of course… You gave her a very good demonstration of that and she ended up on a HOSPITAL BED IN COMA!_ ~You better keep it shut, or I'm sure I have a couple of napkins that would be a bit too big to fit in your oversized mouth…~

He calmly walked over to her and sat down. His arms encircled her waist, like they had before. Yet this time she wasn't bleeding profusely. Instead he found it nicely bandaged with the IV higher up on the same arm. Her hair was tusseled and she was regaining some of her color. Her breathing was a bit too slow for his comfort, but it he dismissed it as being because she was in coma; a sleeping state. He took her small hand in his larger one and applied a bit of pressure. ~If you can feel that… I hope you know that I'm staying here, nothing is going to make me leave. Not even death itself.~ He looked down upon her angelic face and noticed she was lightly stirring, he anxiously waited to see if she opened her eyes or not.

*Um… I'll leave you with a cliffhanger, I know I shouldn't but at least I posted right????*

**I do not own InuYasha & Co. nor do I own In the End by Linkin Park, or… Too Much to Ask by Avril Lavigne.**

***Press that sexy button like there's no tomorrow!!!!***

__


	14. Deal With It

Black & White

Deal With It

By Mishi…4

~* Here is something to keep you happy! I like people reviewing. And I like it taking up space on my writing… Ehehehe. J *~

__

Reviews:
    
    BLUEFUZZYELF - This one won't have a cilff –hanger. And yes, I am mean… Tehehehe.

AMBEREYEZ – Why thank you. I bask in the glory of people liking my chapters.

BEAN4 – You've waited long enough to read this, now go read. Hah!

LILNEZUMI LILINU – Um… Don't panic. This is the next chapter. Be careful with braking stuff in your hurry. J 

KYLE – Ehehehe… I like you calling me Mishi-chan. It's so cool… Ok, people you need to stop staring at me… O.o You sure do review a lot don't you?

PEACHESDANI – Do you mean I 'update' more than other authors???

SAKURA-CHAN88 – I didn't know my story was very to the point… I'm confused… But that's cool. Thank YOU!

CHERRY LI – Noooo! *hides in closet* This person is trying to kill me for a cliff-hanger?! *steps creak*

REI-NEKO – Don't hurt me… I don't even know if a guy IS reading this story… I'm slow like that.

KAGOME-CHAN15 – I like Kouga too… He's a bit faster than Hojo. Hojo is just slow.

AMETHYS HANYOU – I have updated. Mahahahaa! You think this is great? Wow… *sobs off in background*

She groaned lightly and put her right hand over her eyes. InuYasha quickly stood up and turned off the lights, but left the small lamp on. Kagome tried to pick herself up, but he put an insistent arm to hold her down. She sighed in defeat and went back to her previous position. His heart was beating furiously, full aware that she was awake.

"About time you woke up wench."

"Who are you calling a _wench_. My name is… My name, I don't remember my name. Why don't I remember my name? Who are you and why am I in a hospital room?"

"I-I don't know. I'll be right back, okay?"

InuYasha quickly exited the room and leaned on the door and slowly slid down to the floor. Sango and Miroku were crowding him in less than a second. They knelt next to him, the doctor was nowhere in sight. Kouga was still there.

"What happened InuYasha? Is she awake?"

"She's awake alright Sango."

"Then why are you so upset? I would think you would be as happy as we are."

"She doesn't know who I am, who she is, where she is. Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"She might not be able to walk either, but we can help her with that. We can deal with it."

InuYasha looked down, unresponsive. ~Deal with it? Can _I_ deal with this situation? Can I help her through this, or am I just useless to her when she needs me the most?~ Sango sighed at his doubt and went ahead into the room to comfort Kagome. Miroku sat down next to InuYasha and neither said anything for a while. InuYasha suddenly perked up when he heard screams of annoyance and frustration coming down the hall, right at him. He was about to question Miroku about it when two couples rounded the corner.

"InuYasha dear, are you alright?" His mother and his father were there, a strained visit.

"Oh InuYasha is she alright? Can I go in and see her? Will she be-"

"Rin dear," intervened Sesshomaru, "just go inside and see how the other girls are, okay? I'll tell you when it's time to go home."

Rin quickly nodded and went inside the room, leaving everybody else in an ackward silence.

"I'm not going back if that's why you came all the way here for."

"Why-"

"We didn't," said InuYasha's mom quickly, "we came to see how your mate was doing. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I can cast a spell to help her and ensure that she will get her memory back."

"Really? But," said InuYasha fully knowing there was a catch, "what is the catch to this spell of yours?"

"You have to make her VERY happy for her to remember everything. And if I get a few grandchildren in the process, so be it."

"Mother!" 

InuYasha turned beet red and Miroku snickering next to him didn't help. One of InuYasha's fist came down and met with a solid wood staff. The rings on the end of it jingled from the force. ~Now where the hell did that staff come from?~

InuYasha's mother giggled and snuck into the room while the two guys fought. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were chatting about Kagome's life, apparently Kagome found some of the things she did VERY interesting.

"So you're saying that I jumped into a well looking for my cat, Buyo? Why?"

"Sota wouldn't go looking for it because it was so dark."

"Oh… Do I have a boyfriend to help me through this too???"

"N-" 

"Yes you do. He's actually your fianceé."

Sango stared at the woman that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She didn't recognize her, but the white streaks in her hair said 'InuYasha' because the lady looked to be 16 or older, maybe younger. She gaped at her statement of Kagome being engaged.

"Lady… Um…"

"Yes?"

"I think you've got the wrong room," she whispered silently.

"No, not at all. This is InuYasha's fianceé!"

Kagome just stared at them bickering back and forth. Rin sat down next to her and they started chatting about Rin and her life. They became friends all over again, after explaining Kagome was head of a gang and that some people thought she was dangerous. Kagome had laughed at that and Rin agreed that it sounded completely stupid for grown buisness men to be afraid of her, a teenager in high school.

"Fine! I shall prove to you that I do not lie!"

The lady, supposedly InuYasha's mother, marched to the door and dragged InuYasha inside by one of his doggy ears. (A/N Teeheehee!) She made him straighten up and harshly whispered for him to look 'nice' for his 'mate'. InuYasha groaned, knowing where this whole argument was going.

"Now, InuYasha, tell them that Kagome is your fianceé."

A couple of minutes of silence passed by, cars honked and ambulances passed by more and more often, letting them all know it was late at night in New York City.

"I must explain that I am part demon," InuYasha sighed at the statement. This was not going to end well with the demon exterminator in the room…

"You DO know I am a demon exterminator right?"

"Yeah, I am part human though. Does that mean I get to live?"

"Until I get an explanation."

"Right. The demon side in me apparently chose my future wife-"

"Mate." Intervened Inu's mother happily smiling.

"Future wife. And, if I don't end up marrying her any woman that comes near touching range is repelled until she becomes my-"

InuYasha stopped and blushed a deep crimson. He couldn't say the next part, it was too personal. It was one thing to tell them that he had a demon side that was VERY possesive of Kagome, but another was to tell them that he had to do something to calm that demon side.

"Woman, am I right InuYasha?"

Miroku chose that time to enter with the rest of the males. Sesshomaru was silently smirking, as was his father, Miroku could only smile widely knowing he had hit the target right on. InuYasha didn't say anything, he only looked down blushing even darker fully ticked that people were making him say things like that in front of unknown people. One of his fists came down on Miroku's head, the staff hadn't been able to block it that time. The staff broke in half and Miroku was out. He was about to hit him again when ANOTHER staff intervened.

"Damnit, how many of those are you carrying?!"

Every silently laughed at the comedic scene in front of them. Kagome was just staring in bewilderment, though her thoughts weren't very scrambled. They were set on the white-haired, doggy-eared guy in front of her that said she was his future wife. ~What did I do to get with him?? He's absolutely gorgeous… Something has to be off about him, mabey it's the attitude… Nah!~

She tried to move her legs and couldn't. She could see her toes moving, but her legs wouldn't. ~Well at least it isn't permanent… Ehehehee!~ Kagome whined a bit and started to act like she was about to cry. ~So that's my personality. Evil all the way… Cool!~ InuYasha quickly was by her side trying to find out what was wrong with her. He picked her up after a few explanations and set her down on a chair. He dashed out of the room madly, the door banging in the process.

"Where is _he_ going in such a hurry?"

"To get me a Cherry Coke because I'm thirsty, that's where."

Everybody nodded, seemingly understanding. InuYasha was back by their second nod holding a VERY cold Cherry Coke. She smiled and tried to take it from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Damnit let go…Go sit-"

Everybody watched him slam to the floor, the coke no longer in his hands but Kagome's. She smiled at him, knowing she had power over him.

"I'll have to remember that…"

Inuyasha groaned out a couple of nice words to his friend, the cold floor. He got up and growled menacingly at her. She widened her eyes at him and her head went into a large pain. She remembered him growling at her like that before, but she didn't know where. She did, although, remember what they had said in a matter of words.

"_You can do anything about it anyways. The paint is permanent."_

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and bashed his head a couple of times into the lockers.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and started ramming his head onto the side of the bed with the metal keeping the people on the bed.
    
    "Stop *SMASH* being *SMASH* such *SMASH* a *SMASH* jerk! *SMASH*"

The events of that day clouded her mind, scattered all over the place. She felt as if something was blocking her memories, and as if something else was telling her to just defeat the stupid wall with her powers. ~I have… powers?~ She raised her hand at the window and she felt a tingly feeling in her hand. She stressed herself up to a point and just let go of whatever was boiling inside of her. She opened her eyes and noticed half of the room was gone, a small draft came in.

Kagome pushed the small nurse button and almost immediately she was answered by somebody willing to help her in all of her needs, or so they said.

"It's a bit chilly in this room. Do you think I could be moved to a different one?"

~* Teeheehee… Press the sexy/ DEVIOUS button down there and we can have a POCKY PARTY! Is that how you spell that??? *~

~** I do not own Inu & Co. and I do not own Cherry Coke, it belongs to the Coke company. Ehehehehe! **~


	15. White vs Black

Black & White

White V.S. Black

~* I'm back and I'm on a roll. Ehehehehehe! That should make you happy, yes? Blame it on the story line. Hah. I want to go shopping right now, but I'm in front of my computer instead. Alright, so meanwhile I'll write this down and update. I'm listening to "Get Low" don't know who sings it… Sounds like a whole lot of people… Anyways, this song doesn't fit the mood of this song at all, but I wrote this during English so it doesn't matter as of now. Mabey later on it will. *~

Review Responses!!!:

Lilagievixen – Glad you thought it was so cool! Woohoo! Now I am truly happy! J 

PeachesDani – Yes it is interesting, but it fits in to the next part of the story… Hm… ~.O

Ketara – True, very true. What kind of a girl, or even a guy, wouldn't want InuYasha???

Kyle – Well, you waited this long for this update, why are you reading my response?

Amethyst Hanyou – Don't wait any longer to read it either!

Yoko – She isn't very confused cuz she can get some of her memories back taking the fact that she IS a miko… ;)

Kohaku – YOU LIKED MY ENDING??? That's a first… I'm so happy!!!

Fire Kitsune Goddess – Kagome is evil??? I thought I was evil… Hm… *writes note to self* Hm…

After hours of trying to explain to a nurse why half of the room was missing, Kagome had been transferred to a different room. It was slightly bigger so that it could accommodate a larger group of people and family. Everybody was starving and left. InuYasha stayed behind, not wanting to leave Kagome 'unprotected from the evil bastards with cameras who don't have any consideration whatsoever' as he put it. He was sitting in a chair so conveniantly placed next to Kagome's bed. He kept staring at the floor, he couldn't look at her face. It was too hard to look at her without breaking down into tears. He needed to be strong for everybody else. It was enough that _he_ knew it was his fault that she was in that bed, immobilized.

"Are you okay? You seem very down and out. It worries me."

"Heh. Since when do _you_ worry?"

"I _am_ your girlfriend right? I won't care if you keep acting like that."

She took his hand and tugged as hard as she could. He reluctantly sat on her bed with her. She pushed his head onto her lap and started to run her hands through his silky white hair. Not one snag, perfectly combed. She sighed and reclined against her pillows, closing her eyes. ~I guess I did like him… This wonderful feeling inside of me, coursing through my veins, making my heart beat faster… It's so familiar. From his hair, to his scent. Everything he is, an egotistical jerk with a big heart… If only I could remember so that I can remember what's nagging at my mind. Why I'm here in the first place.~

That was how Sango and the other's found them an hour later. Sango stared at InuYasha's mom. Her face was gleaming in wonder as she looked around the room. Rin was gaping. Sango sighed at the strangeness. A hand was waved over her eyes and she closed them, instinctively. Two arms encircled her waist from behind and she stiffened. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw what they were all staring at with such appreciation.

Butterflies were fluttering everywhere among the quiet room. Fireflies made the dark room look like the sky, lit up by their wonderful talent. Flowers adorned InuYasha's hair. Then she noticed the color he was radiating like crazy. ~His aura! Black and red: Stubborn, but with a big heart. Kagome's is pink, purple, and silver outlining. Some streaks of the violet and the rest were very obvious. Short tempered, innocent, and some grudges against other people.

Miroku tightened his grip on her as the doctor entered the room once again, though he seemed different. InuYasha sensed the man approaching his Kagome. He ignored the strong scent of alcohol being rubbed carelessly on Kagome's arm. Instead he concentrated on the contents of the needle that was about to pierce Kagome's skin. He growled and snatched the needle from the man's hands. Everybody stared. Sesshomaru grabbed the needle and injected it into the surprised guy's arm. The liquid coursed wildly through the man's blood stream. Pretty soon he was delirious, minutes away from death squirming on the floor. His moans of pain told of the agony he was going through, and they awoke Kagome. InuYasha was putting Kagome behind him in seconds and Sesshomaru held the offender by the neck.

"Who the hell are you?"

InuYasha was seething, tinges of purple tainted his beautiful gold eyes and Kagome squeezed his arm. Upon seeing Sesshomaru was taking care of the guy, who's crime she didn't know, she put her hand over InuYasha's eyes. He tensed, but she didn't take her hand away. His shoulder's sagged and she dropped her hand and leaned into him, weakened. ~The things I do to calm people down…~

"I spoke to you human," said Sesshomaru in his calm demeanor, "state your name and business here."

"N-Na-Narakuuuuuu…" he managed to moan. Sesshomaru growled his eyes, glinting with hatred. He kicked the man in the stomach.

"Why are you here?"

"B-Black G-Gaaaang… Killll woman…" 

The man started screaming and with a final scream he died. His body dissipitated into nothing, something none of the people had seen before, at least they thought so. Kagome snapped her fingers and squealed happy at remembering something. The crowd stared at her thinking she had a twisted mind.

"No! It's just that I remembered something!"

Instantly they were surrounding her all wanting to see what she had to say about her memories. She stared at them nervously.

"Well, that guy wasn't real. He was a puppet. He cannot feel pain because he has no feelings. He is like a puppet being controlled by another. I'm guessing that would be Naraku. But what is strange is that the guy held a hint of the guy's memories and let go of the information. The guy controlling him couldn't stop him from releasing that information but killed him so that he wouldn't release anymore."

"Wow…"

She was turned to InuYasha, but he wasn't there. She turned to Sesshomaru, who wasn't there either. She panicked and looked for their dad, but he wasn't there. She looked into InuYasha's mom's eyes. She was calmly smiling.

"I think we need to have some tea soon. You'll have to get used to that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You goddamned bastard! Why are you threatening the life of my mate?!"

"Tsk tsk InuTaesho. Your son has a mouth that should be punished. That just might be soon enough. I will teach him myself."

"You bastard," InutTaesho growled at the unseen man, "I suggest you keep away from my family!"

"InuTaesho, for years now our clans have been at war with each other. This hasn't been heard of since the Sengoku Jidai period. Yet, your stubborness seems to be getting on my nerves. I must end with you quickly."

Sesshomaru whipped out his claws and sliced to his left and retracted. He stuck his elbow behind him and something hit the ground. He turned around and his eyes graced the dissipitating body of another 'puppet'.

"As much as your games might seem amusing, I would rather be fighting you. Do not disgrace me, Sesshomaru, with your petty games. They are far from being a challenge."

"For once you speak, dear Sesshomaru. First born son of InuTaesho. InuYasha was a bastard then?"

InuYasha growled. ~How dare he speak of my mother in such a way!~ He drew out his sword quickly and held it before him menacingly. It didn't look like much, it was nothing more than a mere rusty sword that seemed to have aged for hundreds of years.

"What are you planning to do with that toy InuYasha? For that is what it is, a mere toy. You cannot hurt any human, much less me. A hanyou such as yourself. I know what your life is like, you know what mine is like. Why is it that you stand by your so called family when they themselves jeer at you?"

"They don't jeer at me! Sesshomaru may, but that bastard does it to amuse himself!"

He jumped up and attacked the darkness. Naraku screamed out in pain. InuYasha's rusty sword was a huge fang, covered in the crimson liquid that was Naraku's blood.

"Fools! You'll pay dearly for this. Especially you InuYasha! Your mate will not be able to fight me in her weakened state. She is a weak human with no abilities whatsoever!"

InuYasha sighed as he heard the same speech that Naraku gave everytime they hurt him during a battle. The man was no match for them, no matter how hard he tried. But he was very hard to find, making him a worthy adversary. ~The man is such an idiot… You'd think he'd give up or something… At least he could change the speech…~

Finally Naraku's aura disappeared and left behind hundred's of puppet warriors. They all whipped out samurai swords, ready to attack. The trio of men smirked, extending their claws enticingly.

"Finally," said InuYasha, "a way to loosen up."

They attacked and men started to evaporate into nothingness. Sesshomaru stood still and his arm was an invisible weapon. All, if any, warriors that came within a meter of him were slashed to millions of pieces in mere seconds. InuYasha was having fun chasing some of the men and slashed at them with his magnificent sword. InuTaesho seemed to dance with the warriors. He evaded their attacks and turned to kick one and then twirled to kick some behind him. Pretty soon it was just him fighting. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were staring at him as he twirled while fighting men. The two brother's started walking away. InuTaesho realized it and defeated them all in a swipe of his claws. 

"Aw guys," said InuTaesho, "it happens every single time I fight! Why do you have to leave like that?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's eyes were closed, deep in meditation. She was in the bed once again, her body propped up by pillows. Sango was cross-legged across from her, meditating as well. Miroku was closely being watched by a nurse that had been assigned to just that. Miroku had been threatened of being thrown out of the room and having a lawsuit against him for sexual harrasment. He sighed silently and sat on the floor, and meditated silently.

InuYasha entered the room and dismissed the nurse, who seemed very tired. He sat down and picked up Miroku. Miroku wasn't startled, but came out of his trance anyways. He quirked his eyebrows at InuYasha's face. Knowing dawned upon his face.

"She's okay, but she remembered a whole lot about herself. One of those being her HUGE dislike for you."

"So she remembers me, huh?"

"Yup. She also remembered the car accident. She blushed on us and didn't give us the whole story. Somehow I think your mom knows, though. She crept out of here silently. We couldn't find her anywhere. We're guessing she has a house here or something? And, I have been meaning to ask. Who's paying the bill?"

"Kagome. Her parents are rich and her insurance covers anything and everything."

"To think it's her parent's fault that she is here. I mean, they haven't even come to see her!"

"Yeah. But she would've probably remembered that first and kicked them out. Well, not her mom. Her mother had nothing to do with it all. She was only used as a threat."

"Truly? To think the same man that seems to be kind and generous is the cause of it all. You're father is the true cause behind it all… Sango gives him very threatening looks. I dare say she could kill him at a glance."

"He would deserve it."

Kagome opened one eye to see the two men disussing InuYasha's father. ~Were you trying to make me act like an idiot, or do you truly care?~ She closed her eye and went back to meditating. All of the memories surged through her mind. She hit an invisible barrier. ~As hard as I try it won't let me in. Why? They are MY memories after all. Unless…~ She started pushing against it, straining herself both mentally and physically.

InuYasha turned to see Kagome's eyes closed tightly, sweat covering her face. He quickly started taking all of the blankets off of her. Her cheeks were red and her hands were clenched into tight fists. Her nails were drawing blood and InuYasha quickly grabbed her hands and opened them. He held her hands and sat cross legged across from her, next to Sango. He waltzed into her memories through the link he had in her hands and the one that his youkai side allowed him because of the mate issue.

He watched her strain against an invisible barrier. He went up behind her and put his hands on hers and pushed alongside her.

"I don't think it would help you much if I remembered much of my destroying spells InuYasha!"

"It wouldn't be as fun!"

They pushed and soon the energy crackling from the strain of it trying to stay up was blinding. InuYasha pushed harder and harder and he felt the barrier give way. He was sucked into her memories and they entered his. Images of a little boy being held in a woman's arms, a man dying after being shot, boxes packed up, black clothes, then himself. The way she thought of him, it seemed so deserving, an egotistical jerk with an aura full of arrogance. He felt a knot in his throat. ~Why the hell does this hurt me? Am I that weak? I don't care for her, I don't!!~ He pushed away from Kagome's aura and he felt a black shadow push it's way into him. He couldn't fight it...

~* Oh no, what is that black shadow that has invaded our dear clueless dog demon? Can't tell you. J *~

~** I do not own Inu & Co. so don't sue. You won't get much so get over it. Press the Devious/Sexy button and review! Tempting isn't it? Poky is STILL involved people! **~


	16. Controlling InuYasha

Black & White

Controlling InuYasha

~*Damn… All you peoples saying 'UPDAAAATE!' like an angry mob… It's scary sometimes… Anyways! I hope you liked the last chapter, but I also want you to read my other story, Forever. If you haven't read Always, it doesn't really matter. You might get confused though. So, you might as well read Always. I mean it's complete! Just gotta do a couple of formatting changes. That's all! Anyways, right now I'm going to go eat… *whispers* Ramen. But that won't affect you in the least once I upload this which I already have because you're reading it but due to the time frame which will and is different then it depends on where you are and at what time. Okay, after my little counfusing babble let's go on to the reviewer responses!

Review responses:

Kyle – Kyle, hold on. Don't beg, people shouldn't have to beg. But then it got me to update didn't it?

Kohaku – I am afraid that the shadow's identity will remain secret for now…

Amethyst Hanyou – I know this isn't soon…. But READ IT!

Jasmine – A NEW REVIEWER! WOOOHOOOOOO! *throws confetti*

Yoko – I have updated. Lol. Okay, hol don I think my evil people are in a conference… *Disappears leaving bright sparkly stuff* O.O

PeachesDani – Hyper people are nice to talk to… We should have a cup of tea soon… *-*

Ketara the Ghetto Queen – Interesting name… Hm… I might leave it on a bit of humor.. I thought it was humorous…*-*

Lilagievixen – so loyal a reviewer… Why don't you read any of my other ones?
    
     ~* Go read my other stories. Dang. *~

Last time:

"I don't think it would help you much if I remembered much of my destroying spells InuYasha!"

~*~*~*~

…He pushed away from Kagome's aura and he felt a black shadow push it's way into him. He couldn't fight it…

Energy crackled violently around InuYasha's aura, still visible. Kagome's eyes flew open, as did Sango's, knowing that something bad was happening. InuYasha's mother rushed into the room with wide eyes. Tears slowly made their paths down her cheeks. She kept shaking her head and she ran into her husbands arms. Kagome glared at him considerably, but didn't waste her time on him. Something was happening to InuYasha's soul, she could feel it deep inside.

~*Fuck.*~

~I-InuYasha?!~

~*Yeah?*~

~Why the hell are you in my head?*~

~I don't know. I just know that some idiot took over my body, as you can see for yourself.~

~*How do I know you're not lying?~

~*Ask the dolt a question, duh!*~

Kagome shook her head, but stopped knowing she would look suspicious. Fortunately everybody had their attention directed towards InuYasha. His aura suddenly disappeared and Kagome felt her aura tingling. 

~You're aura joined mine didn't it?~

~*Yup.*~

~Damn.~

She immediately chanted a few quick spells and her aura was disguised. 'InuYasha' got up and growled silently. He dusted himself off and glared at everybody. They all turned around, fooled by 'InuYasha's' guise. Sango quickly said goodbye saying she had to check into a hotel, Miroku was taking her. InuTaesho quickly tried to make amends by letting them stay in his mansion. Sango grudglingly admitted that she had no money to stay in a hotel, so she ended up saying yes. Miroku readily agreed and they all left. Kagome felt exauhsted and she lay back on her pillows. 'InuYasha' walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"You _are_ my girlfriend, why wouldn't I be on this bed with you?"

"Because I'm _not_ you're girlfriend."

"Whatever."

~*Ask the idiot a question. Please. I'd like to see how much he knows about me.*~

~Yeah yeah. Hold it buddy, you're in my body.~

~*Don't remind me.*~
    
    "So, InuYasha."

"Yes?"

"What is your favorite food, you haven't told me."

"Yes I have, Ramen."

~*He's good.*~

"Oh that's right… You have to help me recover my memory you see."

"I know."

Kagome started to think long and hard about what to ask him. Then the image of the horrendous slut that had called herself InuYasha's mistress appeared. InuYasha cringed at the image of the slut and kept screaming something about 'the horrors in life that haunt a weak mind.' She smiled, knowing she would probably see the slut somewhere near InuYasha at some point or another. 

~*Like hell you will!*~

"So, InuYasha. Did you get rid of your fianceé Kikyou?"

~*KIKYOU?! HAH!*~

"As a matter of fact I did. She was rather insistent."

~Idiot fell. Idiot fell. Alert the media!~

~*Dolt. Making me look stupid.*~

~Hold on I want to mess with him some more.~

"So, you keep saying I'm your girlfriend. Did we ever kiss before?"

"Yes. Right before you came to New York."

"Why'd I come to New York in the first place?"

"You ask many questions. You came on business from my father."

"You've never called him father before. Maybe I just don't remember."

"That must be it."

InuYasha watched the whole exchange. Somehow he needed to get out of Kagome's body and into his own, but how could he when another soul was occupying it?

~*If you could walk I could ask my mother…*~

~Who said I can't? As soon as he falls asleep I'll take his keys and we're out of this place.~

~*W-WHAT?!*~

~I'm driving your car.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dear, please wake up. I'm sure InuYasha is okay. He wasn't thrown back enough to have harmed him."

InuYasha's mother (a/n Which we need to name sometime soon…) stirred lightly in her husbands arms. She opened her eyes wide and immediately stood up, angrily shaking her fists at him.

"Don't you touch me InuTaesho! After all these years and you poison me to get to our son?! You're a mother fucking deceiver I shouldn't have married!"

"Dear, calm down. The hospital is going to kick us out."

"Like hell they will. You're InuTaesho, great lord over the businesses everywhere, including New York. The world knows not to mess with you because of fear. But I have no fear for you InuTaesho! Mark my words, this marriage is over!"

InuTaesho harshly grabbed her arm and slammed her into a nearby wall, everybody ignored them out of fear, like the lady herself had said.

"This marriage is going to last until I say so, do you hear me _dear_?"

"Like hell it will. I can purify your balls right now! Anybody is more of a man than you are InuTaesho!"

"You fucking bitch-"

He raised his arm to slap his defiant wife when a strong hand stopped him. He looked back to see his first born son, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave him a defiant look and slowly brought down his father's arm.

"I'm afraid, father, that if you lay a finger on the mother of I, Sesshomaru, you would have your balls purified and sliced off by your sons. If she wants a divorce, then a divorce she shall have."

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother, whom quickly got behind him for protection. Purifying took a great deal out of her and it made some big explosions, like Kagome's. Hopefully Kagome would be on her side when she told InuYasha her plans of leaving InuTaesho. She needed to be set free from the tyranny that was the life near InuTaesho (a/n who we need to give a last name to… does he have one in this story??? U.U I KNOW I KNOW!).

~* His balls will be purified… Hm… *-* I don't know if we should…*~

~**I do not own InuYasha and Co. so don't sue me. I'm really rather pretty… Not. As soon as I get my hands on a frickin scanner I'll show you on my site.**~

~***REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWW U MOMOOOOOOS!***~


	17. Extensive Psychology

Black & White

Extensive Psychology

~*Alright people, glads to be back and on a roll! Some of you are just plain hilarious. It soothes me as an author… I mean come on. A fifteen year old writing fanfiction? My parents think it only takes up my time and if they knew what I wrote about or what fanfiction was exactly… you'd be waiting for an update for a loooong time. And that's the way this seems to be going. They don't trust me on the internet and frankly I don't like being watched 24 – 7. It's just annoying and it pressures me. VERY uncomfortable. But I try… I might just get my agent Cookie to upload the files for me… I don't know… Well, that hasn't come to pass.. yet. So let's get on with the story and past my life. Lol!!*~

Review Response:

PeachesDani – Yes, here is the tea. Be careful it is quite hot… InuYasha where are the cookies and ramen??? O.O What do you mean you ate them??? v.v You never change, do you?

Last time:

~Ask the idiot a question. Please, I'd liket o see how much he knows about me.~

….

~I'm driving your car.~

….

"I am afraid, father, that if you thouch the mother of I, Sesshomaru, you shall have not only your balls purified but sliced off by your sons…"

….

~*Kagome, the last thing I want to do is die! I don't want you driving my car!*~

~Well get over it InuYasha. There isn't much you can do about it.~

Kagome watched 'InuYasha' walk over to the couch and lay down. He glanced at her and closed his eyes. She watched him and was about to doze off when InuYasha started complaining about his hunger. She awoke and found 'InuYasha' dozing off in the couch. She went over to him lightly and slowly started searching for the keys, trying not to make him stirr.

~Where are the keys InuYasha?!~

~*Well, um… You see…*~

~Y-You've got to be kidding me. Why are they there?!~

~*Not there! They are hanging from the rosary…*~

Kagome searched for the rosary and found it to be inside of 'InuYasha's' shirt. She quickly gathered her wits and took out the keys slowly. She grasped them slowly and quickly ran back to the bed when he started to move.

~Shhhh!~

~*Kagome, shut up. He isn't going to notice. Just leave, and get someone to take you. I don't want you driving out of a hospital*~

~Oh shut up already.~

He looked up at her slightly and noticed she was asleep. He smirked and went back to sleep. Guarding the human wench was turning out to be easier than expected. His boss had said no sleeping and look here. He was sleeping and she hadn't moved an inch. His boss was overreacting, again. Wouldn't she be in for a surprise when instead of taking her home he would take her to his boss. Yes, a surprise. A most wonderful surprise.

Kagome opened her eye lid slowly. She threw the covers off silently and slipped into her flip-flops. She tiptoed out of the room and quickly started to run down the hallway.

~I feel so dizzy!~

~*No shit. Slow down or let me take over.*~

~You can- ~

~*Yup.*~

Kagome felt herself let go and she almost screamed. She _did_ scream, but nobody heard it. All they saw was a girl in a hospital gown running down the hallway towards the elevator.

~Thank you for the warning.~

~*You're quite welcome.*~

InuYasha pressed the buttons randomly so that he wouldn't look suspicious, well _she_ wouldn't look suspicious. He sighed heavily and noticed he was alone in the elevator. That just made him feel more comfortable. He stepped off of the elevator and looked at his reflection when the steel elevator doors closed again. He was Kagome, in a sense. His reflection wasn't his, it was hers… He started running towards his car. The only sound was that of his harsh breathing and the door opening and closing. He shut all the doors and quickly grabbed a coat.

~Why am I wearing that?~

~*Well, jeez. If I saw you in a hospital gown driving an expensive car I think I would stop you.*~

~Oh.~

InuYasha put the car in drive and sped out of the parking. He paid the fee and left as fast as he could. He weaved in and out of traffic and dodged every single stop light there was. He wondered if his mother was at home or if she was still at the hospital.

~At the Hospital~

"Sesshomaru let him go dear. Let's go before this becomes some huge scandal that your father will have to hide from."

Sesshomaru reluctantly let go of his father's neck. He turned around slowly and walked his mother to the elevators. His father was a true bastard. Not even he, Sesshomaru, was so cruel. His mother was somebody to be respected and no being of whatever nature should be forced or enslaved. His brother had found that out soon enough, but he had believed his father to be a righteous man. InuYasha, however, had told him a million times that his father was a bad man.

::FB::

"Sesshomaru, mommy is wearing a lot of make-up on her face again!"

"So? InuYasha women do that often enough. You don't have to point it out everytime she does it."

"No, she's wearing a lot of make-up because daddy hit her again!"

::/FB::

That day he had gone into his mother's room and carefully removed all of her make-up against her wishes. He had discovered dark purple bruises, some still bleeding through. His mother had pleaded him to keep quiet, but today was enough. His mother had finally gotten pushed so near the edge that she knew it was time to quit. He was there to help her quit and he, Sesshomaru, bowed to drown his father in debt. He would start up a new company that would be run to compete well with his father's. He had been running the company the last few decades and it would continue to be so. His father had met his match in his heir. It was time for InuTaesho Evanes to learn his lesson. Nobody messed with Sesshomaru's mother, not even his own father.

He looked over to his mother. Her eyes were old and tired, she looked worn out. She probably was, emotionally. He carried her bridal style and it made him furious when she searched for comfort in her son. His parents had been married for decades, literaly. His father was supposed to be the grand lord of the western lands. He still was, but he had left it all to Sesshomaru wanting to pursue a career in business instead. Sesshomaru was InuYasha's legal guardian becaue InuTaesho didn't want to take on that responsibility. Sesshomaru, last of all, was the owner to the western lands and pretty soon to the business called White Incorporated. He smirked inwardly as the elevator they had been on opened and he stepped of with his mother in his arms. He reached his Yukon Denali and opened the back door to lay his sleeping mother down. He shut the door and made his way to the driver's side. He fired up the engine and was gone in seconds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru arrived and saw his brother's car parked outside of the large mansion. His cell rang and he flipped it open.

"Sesshomaru Morisato speaking. Who is it?"

"This is InuYasha, your brother."

Something sounded sneaky. InuYasha never called him brother. Much less answer in a civilized way. Something wasn't right at all.

"Yes, dear brother?"

"I can't find my car… I can't find my keys either. Kagome is missing too. I'm worried."

Sesshomaru pressed end. Something wasn't right. The car was right in front of him. The last thing InuYasha would ever do was be worried over something. Pist, yes. Worried, never. He got off the car and picked up his mother, whom was still sleeping soundly. The door was opened by a maid and he carried his mother to her bedroom. Upon closing the door he grabbed a nearby butler whom looked to be just about to have heart attack.

"Is InuYasha here?"

"N-No sir. But a young girl is. She was in a hospital gown a-and-"

He dropped the butler unceremoniously and continued on his way. ~So Kagome is here is she? She must have noticed… A rather sharp bitch…~ He moved purposefully towards his office. The door was slightly ajar, he growled in annoyance. He walked in and made sure the door was locked when he turned around. Kagome was sitting on a couch with his brother's coat over her hospital gown. He made his way over to her and sat down. He poured whiskey on the rocks for himself and then stared at Kagome, waiting for an explanation.

"What are you staring at moron?"

"I'm waiting for an explanation. Stop being so uncivilized InuYasha, it doesn't suit the body you're in."

"Hah! He's stuck in my body because somebody is in his!"

"So he was weak enough to let somebody take over his body… You're a weak half-breed, no matter how much you try to make up for it with strenght."

"Oh cut the crap Sesshomaru-sama. This isn't brother rivalry this is some evil person taking over InuYasha to get to me!"

"Get to _you_ ? Why in the world would they want to get to you?"

"Well I don't know, she works for dad and she might have inside information. I just don't know."

Sango walked past the study and overheard their conversation. She had been on her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat and she was surprised to hear that Kagome was in the house. ~Isn't she supposed to be in the hospital?~ She started listening and cracked her knuckles. So they were trying to harm Kagome, huh? She grinned and started back to the living room where she had seen a phone on her way to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the phone and found Miroku groping a young maid. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up the stairs. Her fingers found the familiar numbers easily.

"Shippou? Hi, how're you doing?"

"Fine. How's Kagome?"

"Just great."

"That's good to hear. So, what'd you call me for?"

"Apparently somebody wants to get rid of our good friend…"

Shippou's eyes flew open from their previous closed position. He was trying to go to sleep with a cup of tea while watching a Ranma ½ rerun. The cup of tea almost fell on his lap and he thanked all of the gods that it hadn't. The tea had just come out of the steaming tea pot.

"Are you serious?!"

He heard Miroku's voice off in the background cursing everybody in the hospital. Apparently it was news to Miroku also. He set the cup of tea down, not wanting to endanger any body part that was precious to him and vital to his life. He sat up and listened intently to Sango's steady voice.

"I'm sure it's not InuTaesho, the idiot has too much trouble as it is. I'm guessing it's somebody that's against the White Gang."

"Of course. Kagome has no enemies. She's too nice, the only idiot that would want to be her enemy would be InuYasha, but we know he's not truly her enemy. He likes her."

"Hah! How true! Well, I need you down here A.S.A.P."

"What do you want me to teleport or something?"

"Yes."

"Damn. That's a bit hard to do Sango. New York is goddamn far from here! Hojou left yesterday."

"Yes well, if Hojou is arriving tonight then you best be trying hard."

"Well," said Shippou behind her, "I guess I might as well."

Sango jumped in shock and sighed. She turned the phone off and met his gaze, annoyed. She walked past him, heading outside. She grabbed one of the keys while the valet parking guy wasn't looking and quickly searched for the car to which it belonged. The keychain said '418829'. She looked frantically at all of the signs on the cars. Finally she reached the one car that matched the number. It was a nice Jaguar… She smirked and deactivated the alarm. All of them got in and she started up the engine. She smirked, very InuYasha-like, and sped out of the garage. The gate was open so they had no problems there. Sango made her way to the hospital.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we need help. I don't like InuYasha being in my body. Especially since he seems to like taking over!"

"You are a rather sharp wench. I admire that. If I wasn't interested in Rin I dare say I would be interested in you."

Kagome blushed beet red and InuYasha boiled up inside of her. She smiled ackwardly, not knowing how to react to Sesshomaru's statement. She stuttered a small 'thank you' and looked down at the floor. InuYasha got fed up and took over.

"Stop brainwashing Kagome and tell me if mom's here or not!"

"She's in her room. Sleeping. She had a strong argument with Morisato. She threatened to purify balls. I dare say she was serious. I, Sesshomaru, had to threaten our father."

"Good. I've been wanting to kick his ass."

'Kagome' stood up and left the office. The stairs were familiar, yet not. The body was divided inbetween souls. Kagome took over and listened to InuYasha's directions. She was about to scream her head off when he muttered a small 'here.' She opened the door and made out a form in front of a vanity mirror.

"K-Kagome?! Dear child you're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"Hi Miss Morisato."

"Well, what's your explanation?!"

"Well, you see, InuYasha's body was taken over by another soul. So he went into my body. Now the two of us are in here and we were wondering how we could fix that," Kagome said slowly and InuYasha added, "A.S.A.P!"

The graceful lady in front of her laughed lightly. Seeing the predicament her son was in, stuck inside the body of the woman he was so in love with.

"I don't want this jerk inside of me anymore than I wanted him near me before."

InuYasha flinched and his mom stood agape.

"Well before we do anything about that we're going to go through extensive psychology!"

Kagome gaped at the determined expression on the lovely woman's face. InuYasha groaned inwardly and wished he could take back what Kagome had said for various reasons. Hearing her made his heart ache, and his mother hear it was just suicide. A mother always looked out for her 'babies.' Oh he was going to be in for it… As was Kagome…

~*Yup. They're in for it… Ehehehehe! I have no idea what I'm doing. But the true plot is starting to come out… YAY!!!*~

~*I do not own Inu & Co. So don't sue me and I won't sue you…*~

~*Review!!! Go read my other stories! I've got fairly good ideas for all of them so they're in progress like this one! I wish I could have as many reviews for them as this one. I mean, I feel special while writing this one and then I looked at the other ones and I feel bad… *sobs*~


	18. Seperate Ways

Separate Ways

Reviews:

Kohaku- Maybe it IS Naraku… We'll see. Hm… Well, Naraku isn't one that does the dirty work himself you see…

PeachesDani – Thank you for reviewing!!!

:) lilagievixen– Updated!

Yoko- O.O… Y-You c-called m-me… Mishi-sama…. YAY!!!!!!! Same as Kohaku… We'll find out in this chapter.. or will we? 

Kyle – Thank you for reviewing I have updated. *disappears*

Amethyst Hanyou – Thank you for liking my ending. I try. Ehehehehe!

Last Time: 

That day he had gone into his mother's room and carefully removed all of her make-up against her wishes. He had discovered dark purple bruises, some still bleeding through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So he was weak enough to let somebody take over his body… You're a weak half-breed, no matter how much you try to make up for it with strenght."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's in her room. Sleeping. She had a strong argument with Morisato. She threatened to purify balls. I dare say she was serious. I, Sesshomaru, had to threaten our father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well before we do anything about that we're going to go through extensive psychology!"

On with it, yes?

"Mother, please. I beg you. Psychology is for couples! We are not couples! We are bitter enemies!"

"Don't you 'enemy' me. We'll all be lovely friends sipping tea by the time I'm done with you!"

Kagome shook in anger. She didn't need this. She needed to rid her body of an extra soul! She really wasn't an impatient person, but InuYasha made her angry beyond comprehension. She needed to be alone and him being inside of her was not permitting that.

"I don't give a damn if you want us to watch fucking Barney all night long! I want him out, out, out!"

InuYasha stopped, his thoughts completely frozen. His mom stared at Kagome as if she was growing vampire fangs. Kagome growled at her, red in fury.

"What are you waiting for?! I want out now! You know how, tell me now!"

"I-I… Yes, but-"

"Now!"' 

"If you don't get him into his body, then I will force him out."

"Only a miko can do that."

"Who do you think I am? You saw the wall."

"I did that."

"Fine then. Did you fix it?"

"Yes," said InuYasha's mother completely confused.

"Fix this."

Kagome raised her hand and her wrist snapped up and the wall of the beautiful mansion was blown away. The debris scattered and was blown back. Kagome's hospital gown fluttered and she stepped in between the nails and such.

"Fix it. Get him out of my body. Now."

The lady stood agape, not knowing where to start. She waved her hand and the wall started to repair itself. She hurried after Kagome's disappearing figure.

Sesshomaru quietly left, keys in hand. He knew exactly what to do. As much as he hated his brother he couldn't let some maniac run around in his body. That would be awful for his mother, and for the girl he was currently in. The wench disliked his brother as much as he himself did. The wench was like no other. Powerful, like his mother, and with a determination that competed with his own. Yes, she was a suitable mate for a demon. Naraku would definitely want to get his hands on her, so mabey it was he who had taken over InuYasha's body. Then, why wouldn't he do it himself? He had shape-shifting abilities didn't he? He pondered that as he opened the car door. Something was going horribly wrong… He grabbed his cell phone, which was currently ringing.

"Moshi moshi, Morisato Sesshomaru speaking."

"Hey Sessho. It's InuYasha."

"Oh, hello little brother. What's going on?"

"I'm on my way home. Have you heard from Kagome? One of her friends is with me… Some guy…"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Kagome calm down! If you don't calm down then we can't fix this!"

"Morisato-sama we aren't going anywhere because you yourself just said that we need his body!"

"Well, obviously the soul needs to go back to his body! It can't just float around!"

"And why the hell not?"

Kagome sighed. She wasn't usually so aggressive. But knowing that somebody was trying to attack her was making her nervous, and the fact that InuYasha was inside of her invading her privacy made her even more angry and stressed. Therefore the equation equaled her angry and aggressive. She started breathing deeply. She started to feel dizzy and simply fell while the lady spoke in hurried whispers.

"Kagome! No, Kagome, no get up!"

InuYasha immediately took over and groggily got up. Not one glance at his mother. He slowly walked up the stairs to his room.

She looked after him, defeatedly. Nothing she could truly do for him. He had to gain her on his own.

He lay on his bed, curled up in a ball. His balcony doors were open, the wind silently caressed her body which he currently occupied. She hated him so much… It hurt more than he though possible.

~I never knew that this much pain could be felt… I feel like dying… So unwanted… How can I let her now that I'm more than just the attitude? I'm not my father, I never will be. His actions have immediately been passed down to me. All I need is her… All I need is her warmth next to me… Instead I am inside of her. I have found out that while other girls drool over me day in and day out she doesn't. She carries on with her life and ignores me. I need to find a way to leave her be… To live with my feelings and sort them out. Somehow I have a feeling she isn't going to return them anytime soon, if at all.~

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha got out of a taxi. He paid the man while another young man got out of the taxi. They both walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled. InuYasha smiling warmly was making him sick, and the other guy was a puny human.

"Puny human. You bother me with your presence. Begone, do not EVER find yourself straying from your true position. You are below me, you are below Kagome. Leave, your presence is unwanted."

Hojo's smile faded as he walked past Sesshomaru into the mansion. InuYasha frowned at Sesshomaru, and he growled in return. InuYasha shrugged.

"So, Kagome is here right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I must go see her."

Before InuYasha could get to the door Sesshomaru slammed him down hard onto the pavement. His claws were dangerously close to the hanyou's face. He growled menacingly and for once he saw fear and bewilderment in his eyes.

"You are not InuYasha. For one, he hates my guts. Two, he would never EVER worry for anybody. Three, he would never call me brother. If you want to take over a body do it right. Idiot. Sesshomaru knocked him out easily and flung the body over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs, Hojo gaping at him.

He entered the room where his mother was currently in. She was in tears and as soon as she saw Inuyasha's body she started wailing. Sesshomaru growled and she quieted down instantly. She quickly scurried out, Sesshomaru following her. They entered InuYasha's room. For once in it's entire existance nothing was thrown on the floor, nothing was obscurely out of place. Strange. Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha's body and Kagome's figure instantly popped up under the covers. She turned around to see the body on the floor. It was time.

Kagome lay down next to the unconcious body of the soul inside of her. Sesshomaru's mother swiftly stepped to her side. Kagome suddenly realized she didn't know her name. From 'dear' to 'mother' she hadn't asked. She quickly forgot about her question when she started to chant.

__

Souls that quiver,

Lives that prevail.

Take them where they belong

Right what is wrong.

Like an endless river,

Like a wive's veil.

Everything shall be different,

Yet normal.

Let them reunite with their true bodies,

For all is lost and forlorn as long as they are ignorant.

May you help them

Goddess of the Shikon.

I Morisato Sakura Marianna plead of you.

~So that's her name…~

Those were Kagome's last thoughts before pain filled her very being. She screamed out as his soul was slowly ripped from her body. She regretted her every word, the pain was unbearable and she felt weak. Her fingertips felt the last of his soul leave and return to his body. Her eyes, still open, saw the black soul forced out. She summoned her staff and sliced through it in one deft motion. Dead. She dropped, dead tired.

~*Elsewhere*~

He watched as the body lay limp on the floor, eyes staring into nothingness.

"Useless, completely useless."

He kicked the body hard in anger, he smirked and nodded at the men. They quickly dragged the body out of the room. They would keep trying. The girl couldn't be invincible. She would be his, one way or another. If he couldn't lead her to him, then who could? He chuckled evily as he gazed at the beautiful woman in red silk that lay, seemingly asleep, on an altar before him. She would help him greatly with her powers.

Kagome zipped up her leather jacket and tied her shoe laces. She quickly grabbed her keys and cell and left the room. The phone rang and she answered it as she exited the condominium. 

"Hello?"

"Kagome? We're waiting at Starbucks."

"Great. I'll be having the usual."

"Today we have to investigate the new Caché company. We're after their plans."

"Alright."

Kagome had stayed in New York. Her family was still being threatened and she truly didn't have a choice. Hojo had unwittingly pissed off Sesshomaru and he was also forced into slavery. She was treated much better than him, obviously. He had a small apartment as far away from the company headquarters as possible. Everybody picked on him and Kagome couldn't help but laugh sometimes. He was as clueless as they all said behind his back. It had been about a year since Kagome had last seen InuYasha. Sesshomaru was the only one that ever stopped by the headquarters and make his presence known. Papers flew, the rooms were unusually quiet, and Rin was ecstatic. Kagome just carried on, unless of course Sesshomaru wanted to speak with her. Sometimes he would assign her important jobs. Morisato, Sesshomaru's father, had been succesfully ruined by his oldest son. Sesshomaru, however, proved to be a bit worse. Of course, if you stayed out of his way you would be alright. Everybody was thankful for that.

Kagome smiled unconciously as a limo drove up next to her. The dark window slid open.

"Get in Kagome."

Kagome stopped and turned around to see Sesshomaru's extremely serious face. She frowned at him.

"I have a car Sesshomaru."

"Now. This is important."

Kagome sighed and got into the luxurious car. As soon as the door closed the limo was in motion again.

"So, what is your problem?"

"My younger brother is a sulking blob and is refusing to eat. He's been like this for a month now."

"What?"

"We've been forcing him to eat for a year now. Now he refuses to let anybody into his room at all. Not even mother."

"Lady Sakura must be extremely upset."

"You are quite sharp. Mother wants you to snap him out of it."

Kagome sighed. She felt something indescribable for InuYasha. She didn't want to dig up old feelings. The past was the past, right? InuYasha certainly didn't feel that way about her anyways. She had worked constantly ignoring the pain inside other that said to go back. She couldn't go back, she couldn't.

"Are you sure you're asking the right person?"

"You forget who you're talking to. I don't make mistakes. Remember that."

Kagome gazed questioningly at him as the limo came to a stop in front of Starbucks. She still found it rather strange how he knew where she was going at all times. She got off and closed the door. She sighed and went in to meet the guys.

InuYasha rocked back and forth in the sea of blankets that surrounded him. Everything was dark, not a thing could be seen. Constant knocking from a worried mother resounded through the mansion and the room. He ignored it, just as he did everything else. Everything made no sense, and he didn't have a life. His body was lifeless, his soul was empty of it's liveliness. He went from an arrogant junior to a dark senior. He was home schooled by ladies that were constantly running out of his room in terror. Other than that nobody was let in. All lights were off in his presence. The sun was shunned into not shining. A dark cloud had settled over his life and it wasn't going away.

A year in darkness and it was ongoing. There as no way he could be revived. He was long dead and the world around him was dead. His hair lay still, as long as ever. It trailed across the pillows behind him. He continued to rock back and forth, with no real purpose. There was no such thing as purpose in his life anymore. The very life had been sucked out of him because of her. Because of words that had hurt. Because they had gone their separate ways.

~*Alright! Wohoo! That was a long one! They went their separate ways. InuYasha turned into a dark purposeless blob and Kagome turned into a sneaky agent wanting more and more out of work. How will this affect them? How will this affect an angry mob after me?*~

~**I do not own Inu & Co. I don't own anything except the imagination everybody is thankful for!**~ 


	19. Home Is Where the Hurt Is

Home is Where the Hurt Is

~*Alright, let's get this in gear and over with. Thank you for reviewing peoples! Now I'm just going to list your names! An asterix (*) will be next to the people who are new. I WILL answer questions though. Unless I plan to answer them later on in the story! Love you minna-san!*~

*DragonTamer9741 – Rabid squirrels, huh?

PeachesDani

Lilagievixen

Amethyst Hanyou

~*Where'd the usual people go?! AaAaAaA!

Last time:

~Before InuYasha could get to the door Sesshomaru slammed him down hard onto the pavement. His claws dangerously close to the hanyou's face. He growled menacingly and for once he saw fear and bewilderment in his eyes. 

"You are not InuYasha…"~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~He chuckled evily as he gazed at the beautiful woman in red silk that lay, seemingly asleep, on an altar before him. She would help him greatly with her powers.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~"We've been forcing him to eat for a year now. He refuses to let anybody into his room at all. Not even mother…Mother wants you to snap him out of it."~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On with it people!

Kagome sat in front of the guys that were planning their next mission. She was silently thinking about what Sesshomaru had said about InuYasha. He wasn't eating, speaking, and he wasn't even talking to his mother! That bothered her greatly. Something was truly wrong with InuYasha. What could be the cause of it all?

"Hey," a hand waved in front of her unfocused eyes, "Kagome where are you?"

"I uh- Sorry. What were you saying?"

"We were asking you if Sesshomaru had assigned you a special mission. If not, then maybe we can get that vacation we've been trying to go on for some time."

"Actually yes he did. But you guys go ahead, I have to handle this one on my own."

"Traveling?"

"Yup. Back to my hometown actually."

"Maybe we can go with you. You know? To meet your family and stuff."

Kagome smiled warmly at her 'friends.' Ever since she had become part of Sesshomaru's small team they had taken her in and protected her from what they called 'the rest of the evil bastards that think they are superior.' She had completely healed and her memory was at it's best. Koguru and Bicuru, her main 'protectors' were perfectly fine except with a scar or so from the crash. Nothing much had changed for them, or at least that's what they said. They said that everything was being run the same way. The only thing that had happened was Sesshomaru buying a chain of clubs. Clubs in New York were the hot spots, therefore they were banks. Most had limits of more 1,000+. New York was never truly dormant.

"Maybe you should go with me. For protection purposes," she winked at them and they laughed. She quickly finished her latté and they bade each other goodbye. However, on her way out Hojo slammed into her. She fell and her ankle went a different way. She screamed out in pain. Koguru was instantly by her side and Bicuru was holding Hojo off of the ground. Kagome didn't get to see what happened to the dense guy as she blacked out from the pain coursing from her ankle through the rest of her leg.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned. Somebody was dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead and her ankle seemed to be better. Only a dull throbbing pain lay in its wake. She tried to place herself in a sitting position, but a hand pushed her down gently. She moaned in reply as her back met again the warm cushion. Her eyes flew open. She was met with Sesshomaru's cool gaze. Rin was next to him yelling at the men that were trying to shove the door off its hinges. She batted Sesshomaru's hand away from her and he stood up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She instantly regretted that.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Her cry of pain instantly filled her condo. Mistake on her part. The force on the other side of the door seemingly increased and the door was barely holding on.

"That's it! You fucking let us in!"

Various voices stuck out of the continuous yelling.

"What are you doing to Kagome you bastards!"

She found herself in Sesshomaru's arms. She sighed, annoyed with herself. Rin sent him a pleading glance as her heels started to slide across the carpet. Sesshomaru left Kagome on her bed and he turned the knob. The men fell through the door and landed in a heap. They all looked up at Kagome's smiling face.

"So when do we leave guys?"

Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically. Somehow he knew she was thoroughly serious about taking everybody with her to Tokyo.

"So you've decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Yes, I have."

She looked down, she felt somehow guilty. Very nervous. Her love for InuYasha had become just that, love. Facing him after a year wouldn't be easy at all. She didn't know what she would say, how she would act. Her expression reflected that uneasiness.

"Kagome, how have you been?"

She found herself enveloped in a hug from Rin. She immediately hugged back, joyous at seeing her friend.

"Ready to re-lead the gang!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Kagome's statement.

"Beware Sesshomaru, I, Kagome, have come to challenge you!"

Everybody fell silent at Kagome's statement. The guys were gazing at Sesshomaru, expecting the worst. It never came.

"Bring it on."

Everybody face-faulted. Sesshomaru had just said 'bring it on' with a straight face. Not so much as a frown had crossed his face. He smirked at Kagome, but it was gone in a second. He needed a challenge. He silently withdrew a sword out of nowhere. Kagome smiled whole-heartedly and withdrew her own. It had various inscriptions of incantation on it. The guys sighed and sat down while one of them went to find popcorn. Rin's eyes widened as they started slashing at each other. Kagome was sitting on her bed and Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair in front of her. Neither broke so much as a sweat. It seemed as if they were motionless. Rin started screaming as Kagome's sword pointed directly at Sesshomaru's neck and his at Kagome's. Kagome smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Koguru came back with steaming popcorn and started whining when he saw the small battle was over.

"Aw damn! Do a glaring contest then!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru glared at him and his eyes widened and he chuckled nervously.

"I guess not…"

He dropped the popcorn as Sesshomaru stood up. The rest of the guys immediately grabbed the popcorn and it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"On our way. I'll catch up tomorrow."

Kagome glanced at Rin who was currently holding her suitcases.

"I only came to escort you back Kagome."

"Like hell. You have my suitcases and everything!"

Rin giggled lightly as the guys took the suitcases from her and added them to the rest of the luggage that was already at the front door. The limo driver appeared at the doorway.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you don't mind we should be leaving now so that we may reach the jet in time."

"Okay. Just help the guys with the luggage and we'll be right down."

The old man grabbed a small suitcase that he was barely capable of carrying. The rest of the guys scoffed at him and grabbed the rest of them. Rin helped Kagome up and out of the door. Sesshomaru locked the door and handed Kagome her purse. Kagome giggled at him as he left.

"Have fun at work!"

Rin laughed at Kagome, she hadn't changed much. Except there seemed to be something missing in her eyes. She didn't seem to be as happy as she seemed. They took the elevator and were down in a minute. The limo was soon packed up and they were bickering on the way to the airport.

"You are all staying in the Morisato Mansion."

"We are staying where?" 

Everybody started arguing against Rin's statement.

"It's not my decision guys! This was all Sesshomaru and Lady Sakura. She said you stay in the Waterbrook Estates or else you'd be turned around immediately and would retrogress a position. Maybe more."

Everybody flinched at that one. Kagome frowned, but agreed nevertheless. Rin smiled and started assigning rooms. Kagome shook her head at her friend when she told Kagome that she was sleeping in InuYasha's room.

"Like hell I am!"

"Sorry Kagome. But, Lady Sakura has her ways."

"Sure. I'm guessing you do too."

Rin blushed angrily.

"You will stay in InuYasha's room until he comes out and eats! Those were the order's Sesshomaru told me to give you."

"Alright," said Kagome, "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I should save my anger for Sesshomaru."

The rest of the way was silent. They didn't even try to speak in the jet because of all the noise. They wouldn't have been able to hear each other even if they wanted to. Kagome fell asleep and Rin watched as the guys fought over who's shoulder she fell asleep on. Kagome ended up being stretched across various laps. Her head rested on a small pillow she had brought along.

Kagome was wide awake when they landed. She flew out and stopped in awe. Her home was more beautiful than she remembered it. She smiled and returned to get her luggage. Everybody immediately flew at the stands filled with food. Being in a plane without warm food could truly get to a person. Kagome went nuts with her long-lost oden. Koguru and Bicuru gaped at her and her ability to eat such a vast amount of food. Everybody else just ate burgers and fries, unable to touch oden without thinking about Kagome eating savagely. They left in a limo, but Rin stopped Kagome. Kagome gave her a confused look. Rin smiled and handed her a key. Kagome smiled and left as soon as Rin gave her the valet parking number and her purse.

~I hope you can snap him out of it… Before this situation gets worse.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YESSSS!"

Her hair flew every which way. Sesshomaru had left her a two-seat convertible Jaguar. She defied every single speed limit and dodged cops as if they were mere obstacles in her way. When she finally reached her home she breathed in and gathered her courage. She knocked lightly. The door flew open and she was face to face with her mother.

"M-My daughter!"

Kagome hugged her mother tightly. Her brother wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome wiped way her tears and picked him up.

"You are taller _and_ heavier!"

They laughed and hugged for a moment longer. She set him down as her elderly grandfather came up to her. Her arms flew around him.

"Grandfather! Such a long time, I've actually missed you!"

They all laughed and Kagome stayed for an hour. Then she told them she had to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Right now I'm on another mission. Tomorrow I'll make sure you meet all of my friends, bye."

She kissed everybody and hopped back on the car. She left in a flash and found herself in the Bloom Estates in a matter of seconds. She sighed and drove up to the gates. She glared at the gate keeper and he opened the gates. She drove past him and smiled sweetly. The old man let go of the air he had been holding in. He immediately closed them up again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She didn't have to open the door, it flew open and she found herself being dragged through hallways. She started to struggle, but it had no effect on whoever it was that was dragging her.

"Damnit let go of me! This is an outrage!"

"Don't you talk to ME about an outrage," Sakura's voice clearly rang through her head.

"Lady Sakura I demand that you let me go!"

"Not until my baby comes out! All he does is take a bath now! He doesn't eat, much less open the door."

Kagome landed ungracefully in front of a door. Lady Sakura glared at her for a moment and then left. Kagome huffed and rearranged her clothes. ~Hah! They think they can do THIS to me! ME!~ She turned to the door before her. She raised her hand and knocked lightly. No answer. ~Should've known.~ Kagome gathered her wits and pased herself. ~Here goes nothing.~ She raised her leg and kicked the door. The door gave way and slammed down.

Below, everybody looked up. Lady Sakura sighed. So much for keeping the door on its hinges.

Kagome waked into the dark room. She flipped the switch and it was filled with brilliant light.

~How do I go about this? I can't just go up to him and say 'Hi it's me again. I think you're a jerk still… Mabey not. But anyways, your mom wants you to eat so please go so that I can leave.'~

She took off her jacket, feeling unusually hot. She walked up to the bed and saw a figure completely covered with blankets. The whole room smelled like Sakura and Jasmine. He obviously took baths still, but didn't eat. She lifted the covers. Her breathing abilities left her. His face was ghostly pale. His hair had snares everywhere making him look awful. His claws were overgrown, and he had scratch marks on his wrists. Kagome felt tears leave her eyes.

She ran into the bathroom. She returned with a nail file and bandages. She poured alcohol into a small basing and the room was instantly filled with the strong odor. He started to move slightly. She dabbed his wrist marks and they instantly disappeared. She left the bandages and left the basin on the small table. She hesitantly took on his hands. She started to file his nails down. His eyes were open by the time she was done. 

"If you aren't going to say anything… I am."

Kagome looked to see his eyes, unfocused. He hadn't even turned to see who it was. Now that she had spoken his eyes flew to her face. Her heart broke at his words.

"I guess you must be another one of my hallucinations, huh? Kagome would never come back. As much as I wished for her to come back… She hates me…"

Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears. ~I shouldn't have come home!~

"Home is where the hurt is. I should've stayed in New York…"

~*Yup. I don't own Inu & Co. So stop threatening me!!!!!!!!*~

~**Review! I am evil and have my ways…**~


	20. You Don't Know Me

You Don't Know Me

~*Aight guys… Everybody thank the angry mob of squirrels for their *ahem* encouragement… -.-;;

Thanks to:

DragonTamer9741:…Rabid squirrels… The best beta reader out there… Good combination…^.^

Lilagievixen

Kitsune T.M.

stalker

Last Time:

"You are all staying in the Morisato Mansion."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You will stay in InuYasha's room until he comes out and eats! Those were the orders Sesshomaru told me to give you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I hope you can snap him out of it… Before this situation gets worse.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Sakura sighed. So much for keeping the door on its hinges.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His claws were overgrown, and he had scratch marks on his wrists. Kagome felt tears leave her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*On with it, yes? *Rabid squirrels watching intently…* Oh yes, this is dedicated to the um… SQUIRRELS!

"Get out. You're not Kagome!"

A sharp slap rang out through the hallways, accompanied by the growling of a familiar hanyou. Everybody sighed and kept drinking their tea. Sesshomaru casually walked in, took his tea, and re-exited. Rin quickly jumped up and ran after him. Obviously they weren't going to be seen for quite a while. They rearranged themselves into the silence that loomed over them like a threatening spirit.

….

Kagome slapped him. Her hand felt warm and her hand print was clearly etched onto InuYasha's face. She was so furiously angry, so frustrated. How could she _not_ be who she was?! Had he been away from civilization so long that he had made up his own philosophical ideals?

"I am who I am and I happen to be Ka-Go-Me!"

"Fuck you! If you were Kagome, then why are you here?!"

"Because! This is my hometown _and_ because everybody is tired of being worried sick about you. You and your self pity is driving everybody to madness!"

He looked up at her. He stood up, stumbling slightly. He felt so weak. ~Being shut in here for about a year without food is making me weak… I wonder when death will take me upon it's silent journey to it's home…~ He stumbled towards her and he lost footing and ended up on top of her, knocking the air out Kagome.

"Oomph! I-InuYasha… You are heavy!"

InuYasha's thoughts started to fall into place. ~There is a warm body beneath me… She IS real!~

*A/N Alert the squirrels… InuYasha has found out Kagome is REAL. Lmao!

"You're fucking real!"

"No shit Sherlock! You're still on top-"

Kagome's words were drowned out as InuYasha launched himself into giving her a shower of kisses, one that particularly left her breathless. Lips upon lips, his descent towards her neckline… She could only sigh in pleasure. For once she didn't want to think. Her thoughts were all jumbled up, blank in shock.

"I… I missed you so much… You goddamned bitch… You went and left me…"

"H-How was I supposed to know you f-felt _this_ way about m-me?"

He slowly made his way back to her lips and left her breathless once more.

"So many questions. I didn't know how to tell you, you just made it so hard on me…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she used the floor as leverage and flipped him over. She looked down into his golden eyes and narrowed her own grey ones.

"_Me_?! What did _I_ do?"

"You started talking about how much of a jerk I was and how much you…"

~How much I hated you…H-How could I have said that…?~

.::FB::.

"I don't want this jerk inside of me anymore than I wanted him near me before." 

.::FB::.

~I might as well have told him I hated him… It would've been the same thing…~

Kagome slumped forward onto him. His chest rose and fell beneath her, she could hear his faint heartbeat. He needed to eat, nourish himself. His skin was deathly pale and he was extremely cold.

"Miroku, bring me some Ramen.'

Miroku's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was here?"

Miroku appeared in the hallway, frowning slightly. When he didn't get an answer he walked off in search of the Ramen.

Exactly seven minutes later he walked in with a steaming bowl of Ramen. Kagome got up and graciously took it from his hands. She dipped in the spoon and ate it happily.

"For _you?!_ And here I thought it was for _him_."

"Nope. He won't eat. He's going to watch me eat. You want some Miroku?"

Miroku started to catch on, and looked to see InuYasha sit up. Miroku quickly nodded his head at Kagome, wanting some of that Ramen. Kagome giggled and fed him. Each time she would make cute babying noises, Miroku was very into it. He felt VERY special. Kagome placed a noodle in her mouth and gave Miroku the other end. It was quite long, but when they were inches from finishing and touching lips to lips an angry hand shoved them apart.

"What the- InuYasha?"

Miroku stared at InuYasha bewildered. Then it hit him full force. ~InuYasha has been like this because Kagome wasn't here. Kagome _is _his mate after all!~

Miroku quickly surmised it all and got up, while dusting himself off slightly. Kagome giggled at Miroku's dawn of comprehension. All along he had been clueless, not totally, about the whole situation. It was truly something.

"Don't you EVER touch MY mate again! Do you hear me?!"

Miroku looked into InuYasha's angry eyes. Then he did the last thing he should've done, he spoke back.

"Well, I wouldn't be touching your mate if she didn't want some attention. Obviously her mate isn't doing his job at keeping her happy. Maybe I should fill that sp-"

He was held a few feet from the floor by his throat. Kagome gasped and could only gape at the scene before her. InuYasha's mother found herself in her son's bedroom and witnessed it all. ~I guess he isn't as weak as I thought…~ She saw Kagome's face filled with terror, and her son's best friend being suspended in air.

Kagome got up on shaky legs and made her way over to InuYasha. ~If he has to keep me happy, then he has to keep me safe. And if I'm afraid he has to help me relax… I sure hope this works!~

She walked up InuYasha from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I-I'm afraid InuYasha… D-Don't kill him…"

InuYasha heard her voice and his grip lessened. It al happened in a flash. His youkai instincts kicking in, not fully though. They were saying to him wisely '_make your mate relax… It's not healthy for her to be afraid, do what it is she wants you to do…'_ For once, he listened. He whirled around and took her in his arms. Kagome got the drift and looked up into Sakura's hopeful eyes.

"InuYasha… Eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After about twenty bowls of Ramen later, InuYasha had regained his energy completely. Kagome was gaping at InuYasha's speed. It wasn't possible to eat so much and not have SOME problems, right? Obviously InuYasha was the exception. Miroku had left, disgusted, and Sakura had left along with him wanting to tell her dear son Sesshomaru about InuYasha's recovery. Kagome was the only one that stayed. Why? Because everytime she stood up InuYasha would growl and she would sit down. It was getting rather annoying. 

"I don't care if you growl your heart out!"

She stood up defiantly and sure enough InuYasha started growling at her. She ignored him and walked out of the kitchen. She winced when she heard all of the plates shatter on the tiled floor and she didn't have time to run. His arms were around her waist and she was backed up against his body. She gasped at the sudden impact. Her heart was racing against time for an unknown reason. 

"I-InuYasha?"

"My fucking mate is not going to run from me. Listen and listen well, Kagome."

"P-Please let me go InuYasha…"

"Why should I?"

He abruptly nuzzled her neck, trying to coax her into relaxing, into agreeing with him. Kagome stiffened, things were going way too fast. She didn't even really know the guy behind her. He didn't know her. She pried his arms from her waist.

"Y-You don't know me," she said looking down sadly, "and I don't know you."

"I love you, damnit! That's all I need to know!"

"No, no it's not. There's more you need to know. Realize that the world has colors, just as people do. I'm not just black and white… When you know who I truly am, then… Then you can truly say that you love me."

Kagome looked back at his bewildered face. She smiled weakly and walked away from him.

~What in the seven hells just happened? D-Did she just leave me?~

*Consults the squirrels…*

*A/N I should just leave it there you know… But um… eheh… The squirrels said no…*

Kagome's tears started to create numerous paths down her cheeks. She ran past Sango, whom was truly baffled by Kagome's behavior. ~I bet InuYasha is already feeling better… Making Kagome cry again.~

Kagome kept running until she collided with a rock hard chest. She crumpled to the floor, unable to keep going. All of the emotions sweeping through her were too much. Everything was a mess and her thoughts were scattered. Why was she leaving InuYasha if she loved him so much? Was it _him_? It had to be… Ever since he had been so close to… so close… She shuddered incontrollably, remembering her little three year old brother busting in, behind him her grandfather and her mother. 

.::FB::.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my daughter?! Get out! Get out you inhumane beast!" __

He growled, leaving his job unfinished. He hadn't raped her, as he had set out to do. Instead he had shocked the small, innocent girl. He quickly made his way out, past the crying bodies of the girl's family. At least they had forgotten that they should've called the police first thing. He laughed maniacly as he left the Higurashi mansion.

.::FB::.

~He was so close… He was taunting me… He told me he'd kill whoever I fell in love with… H-He killed… Ray… He was my best friend! H-How could he…?!~

Kagome started screaming out in agony. Why was everything so overwhelming?! Why could she not live a normal life, fall in love, have a family, without danger lurking around the darkest of corners in the form of a man? The form of a sick, twisted man that seemed to take joy out of seeing blood run…

.::FB::.

__

"Stand still! You goddamned bitch! I told you, you're mine to do with as I please!"

She bit her lip in an attempt to keep out the pain of the sharp blade slowly making it's way across her stomach. __

"I told you… I own you… There is nothing you can do about it. The rest of your pathetic life you will remember me…"

.::FB::.

She felt two strong arms lift her and cool air met her skin. She couldn't open her eyes, the exhaustion was too much. She fell asleep after the car engine started up.

"Yeah, boss? I got her back…"

~*That's what you get for threatening me you evil squirrels you!*~

~**I don't own Inu & Co. so don't sue! And don't throw acorns and other pointy objects at the authoress!**~


	21. Singing Sensation

Singing Sensation

~*Ayt, the title sais it all. The squirrels, trained by Sesshomaru, from E.S.C. *ahem* gave me some encouragement for this story as well… The coffee too!*~

*Announcement!: An alliance has been formed between Evil Industries and E.S.C.

InuYasha was tied to a chair, but he ripped the ropes and had almost ripped the front door off it's hinges. So now, he was chained to his bed. He was growling at whoever came close enough. ~Why the hell are they chaining me?! I need to find Kagome!~

"InuYasha, calm down. Kagome was raped, alright?"

"She was WHAT?!"

Sakura pressed her palms against her human ears. She should've phrased that statement differently. InuYasha's eyes started to bleed red. His veins were straining against his skin, red with fury.

"Raped, InuYasha. As in kidnapped."

Somehow he calmed down, nobody had touched his Kagome. But that didn't mean that whoever had kidnapped her wouldn't. He calmed down and ripped the chains. His mother gasped and covered her mouth silently. She grasped his arm before he could leave.

"Don't leave me son… Please."

"Mamaaa!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru quietly typed away on his computer and Rin was busily dialing numbers. Both were completely engrossed in what they were doing. Sesshomaru was looking for a good briefcase on the net. Rin glared at his back silently before returning to calling the Higurashi household to alert them that Kagome wouldn't be arriving to their promised dinner… Rin gaped as Sesshomaru took the phone from her hand and hung up.

"Sesshomaru that's not funny!"

"Am I laughing?"

Rin's hands curled into small tight fists that wanted to go down on Sesshomaru's head. But she was not violent, therefore she stomped out of the room. Sesshomaru glanced at her retreating figure out of the corner of his eye. ~Stubborn mate.~ He quickly pressed the 'buy' button and left the computer, his puny servant would do the rest.

"Jakken do the rest, I know you're there. I can smell you for miles."

"Y-Yes master!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and grabbed his keys. He quietly left the room, leaving Jakken to the computer and the amazing task of typing his personal information. He passed by the room in which InuYasha was in, heatedly arguing with their mother. InuYasha ran out of the door and went after Sesshomaru, whom was crossing the front door.

"Sesshomaru! Help me find Kagome!"

"I will find the bitch on my own, I need not your company or your advice."

"She's _my_ mate!"

"And I am _your_ older brother. Now go back inside!"

"No!"

While they continued arguing inside, Sakura was in the room alone. She heard silence, and footsteps. ~Sesshomaru must've won and now InuYasha is coming back, defeated.~ She smiled, knowing her sons very well. A dark shadow blocked the light coming in from the hallway. She looked up and gaped at the dark figure.

"I-Inu…"

The man quickly slapped her, and she was thrown across the room from the impact. She touched her face, burning with searing pain. She looked up, tears in her eyes. He yanked her up and slapped her down again. He kicked her in the stomach, blood coming out of her mouth slowly. She was coughing incontrollably.

"You goddamned bitch! You thought you could get rid of _me_? That's a laugh!"

"G-Go away!"

The man kicked her again. Sakura was barely concious, but she was able to hear the uncoming footsteps of both her sons.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Mark my words, I'll be back."

The man quickly rushed to the open window and jumped out. She started after him and her sons quickly rushed inside. They found the horrible sight of their mother, badly bruised, coughing up blood. InuYasha quickly picked her up and lay her on his bed. Sesshomaru left in search of Rin and bandages. They came back a couple of minutes later. Rin started crying silently while applying alcohol and ointment, bandaging where it was necessary.

"Oh Lady Sakura, what kind of horrible creature did this to you?!"

"I-Inu…"

Sesshomaru quickly turned to InuYasha, whom growled at him.

"I was with you the whole time you bastard! How dare you think that I would harm my own mother!"

"It wasn't you, it was InuTaesho. It goes to show how weak your sense of smell is."

InuYasha huffed and began to take notice of the smells around him. Apart from the obvious scents of the people around him there was that of blood and, as Sesshomaru said, the scent of his father, InuTaesho. He growled, menacingly, furiously. ~How dare he hurt her?! Does that man have no morals at all?!~

Sesshomaru, while quietly watching, started to put two and two together. ~If Naraku isn't attacking because of urgent business in America like Jakken sais, then who kidnapped InuYasha's mate?~ He disappeared from the room and yet again went to his truck. He quickly left the mansion grounds and dialed a number so long ago forgotten. Only to be remembered in times of emergencies.

"Bonjour, c'est Belle."

"Taku please."

"Ah, hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of languages from the girl, Belle, whom had picked up the phone. He snapped out of his thoughts when a deep voice filled the other end of the line.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello Taku."

"Sesshomaru-sama, what beckons you to call me?"

"A missing person."

"InuYasha's mate?"

"Yes. You know where she is already?"

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama."

"Well?"

"You'll find her in Suite 501 on Kawaiiyou Avenue. It's in the northeast part of Tokyo, a couple of miles from your current position."

"Good."

Sesshomaru shut the phone, not bothering to say 'goodbye.' He wasn't known for being nice, and he wasn't about to start now. He quickly turned his computer system on. Various compartments snapped open and surrounded him.

"Cruise control from point A to point B activated," the female voice of the machine spoke.

He started configuring point B and put in the coordinates. He reclined and took note of his surroundings. This looked a whole lot like the talent search buildings. The car came to a stop and he took over. He quickly found a parking space and a man started honking behind him. He turned off the car and got off. He took off his glasses and the man quickly stopped and pressed the gas pedal. ~I'll make sure you have bad luck for at least a month.~ 

Everybody turned their heads when they saw the great Morisato Sesshomaru walk into a Talent Search building. He was giving the richest man in the world a run for the position. He stepped into the elevator.

"Suite 501."

A man inside jumped and pressed the button, shakily. Most of the passengers had fainted from nervousness during the ride up to the sixth floor. He scoffed at them, their weakness as humans. He walked in through the glass doors that a long hallway led to. His commanding presence caught the attention of everybody in the office.

"You bastards I am NOT that person! I'm not even a GUY! Goddamnit I am a FEMALE!"

His eyebrow shot up at the loud voice of a female. He walked through the rows of desks towards the origin of the voice. He opened the door, not bothering to ask, and took note of the situation. Two men, Kagome.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

One of the men quickly slapped her, telling her hurriedly to shut up.

"Don't you tell ME to shut up!"

The man raised his hand again, but was stopped by a pissed off Sesshomaru.

"This woman is not to be touched. You are fired, I could care less who your boss is. You're going to pay for that mistake, mark my words."

The man's shocked eyes quickly took in every word. He ran out of the office, scared out of his wits. Kagome threw herself at Sesshomaru, not caring to remember just whom it was.

"I was so scared! These men wouldn't let me go home!"

Sesshomaru felt ackward, having his younger brother's mate embracing him so. He waited until she pried herself away.

"Sorry."

He said nothing, but glared at the man that was on his knees behind the desk.

"Up. What the hell do you think you're doing kidnapping the mate of a Morisato?"

The man's eyes shot up recognizing not only the face but the name as well.

"I-I didn't know! A-And he's, I mean, she looks so much like my lead singer! He was supposed to come in for a concert and hour ago. He's supposed to be giving a concert right now! I can't afford to miss one more concert!"

"You could've asked you dumbass," Kagome quickly intervened.

"Bring her to the Morisato Mansion when she's done."

Kagome's shocked eyes turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"It's your assignment."

Kagome growled, but walked towards the man. She sneered at him and he backed up a couple of steps. When she turned around Sesshomaru was gone.

"Well then, let's go. Do you know any songs?"

"You'll be surprised if you make it to that concert to see!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru walked into the mansion, thankful for the warmth of his home. The weather was beginning to change and his vacation to Hawaii was approaching. He stopped and sidestepped and his brother crashed into the door behind him.

"A mile away, a mile away."

"Damn you," he growled, "where is she?!"

"Singing in a concert."

"WHAT?!"

"Just that. Apparently a singer's manager kidnapped her thinking it was his lead singer. She was furious, but I made her stay and give the concert."

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha managed to growl out.

"Quiet little brother. You disturb the peace in the house, your mate will be back tonight."

"She better be!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome followed the man reluctantly behind the stage. When the man had said concert, he had meant concert. They were in a large amphitheater filled to the brink with people from all over Tokyo. She shivered in the black dress she had been given.  


.::FB::.

"One song that's it. Just tell the guys and they'll play it for you. One song and your done. You leave and never see us again, okay?" 

.::FB::.

She growled, like InuYasha, in anger. ~ 'Bring her back when she's done' he sais! Who the hell does he think he is to be ordering me around like that?!~ She stomped towards the musicians, whom all backed away slowly.

"Do you know…"

~*Is that long enough for the squirrels? It better be, I took a whole lot of coffee to get this one out!*~

~**I do not own Inu & Co. so don't sue!**~


	22. Songs So Near The Heart

Songs so Near the Heart

~*Ayt… Stop being mad at me you rabid squirrels! I have enough problems with school… Grr! No! I told you I was dirty dancing that day so keep away from my Saturdays! O.O *-*…..*~

Thank you for reviewing… I love you all… *-*

Last time:

They found the horrible sight of their mother, badly bruised, coughing up blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She growled, like InuYasha, in anger. ~ 'Bring her back when she's done' he sais! Who the hell does he think he is to be ordering me around like that?!~ She stomped towards the musicians, whom all backed away slowly.

"Do you know…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On with it, ne?

"_Do you know_ Eyes one Me by Faye Wong?"

The men nervously shacked their heads vigorously. They picked up their instruments, many she did not recognize. Except for all the violins. She noticed a whole crowd walking off the stage with violins and a guy with a keyboard walkinng on stage. ~They sure are fast.~ Two girls dressed simply walked on also and set up the mikes. They quickly got behind them and started fixing up in the darkness. The colored lights were illuminating the large crowd. She quickly shoved her fear aside. She cleared her throat as the instruments started playing. She walked in with all of the violins makind their grand entrance. Sakuras and glitter started to fall from above her. A microphone in hand she started to sing.

__

I never sang my songs

On this stage, on my own 

__

I never said my words 

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real, or just my fantasy?

__

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

She started to enjoy the song, completely ignoring the crowd, she started to pour her own emotions into the lyrics. This _had_ to be her last night in Tokyo..

My last night here for you

__

Same old songs, just once more

My last might here for you?

Maybe yes, mabey no.

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Her last night, never to gaze into his golden eyes ever again. A pang of loss filled her. This was the way things had to be. She couldn't endanger people because of her selfishness…

Darling, so there you are

__

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure?

A frown is shown then I will know

You are no dreamer

So let me come to you,

As close as I wanted to be

~I was so close to him… I could hear his heart beat… Calling out to me, yet I am unable to answer… I would endagner it and I can't be the cause of it… Never will I endanger somebody I care for so much…~

Close enough for me 

__

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know that I had mine on you?

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Tears if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then 

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you 

Who pinches you softly but sure?

A frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

She held out the last note and came out of her dazed state, near tears. The crowd clapped wildly, the sound filling her ears almost violently. She took time to look out into the crowd and then noticed the video cameras that were intently pointed at her. She smiled nervously and silently whispered to herself,

"That guy was wrong when he said that we'd never see each other again. I'm going to kick his ass very VERY soon!"

She picked up the rose bouquets that were of various colors. She smleed a couple and threw back some that many threw themselves at. Her eyes widened and she walked as fast as she could in the high heels she was wearing. A man in a black suit bowed to her and directed her to a small room. She found herself in the middle of a large meeting of important looking people.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong room!"

She whirled around, but a man caught her arm and sat her down in a nearby chair. ~Aww shit. Don't tell me another gang is going to kidnap me!~

"Actually Lady Higurashi we wanted to see if we could interest you in a singing career."

"Ah… I… What I'm trying to say is…"

"She's trying to say," said a new voice, "that she can't say without the conscent of her mate."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N Leave it there see who it is… It can be anybody but whoever guesses I'm going to ask to help me with this story… LOL!!! No, not really. I'm going to give them the first chapters of another story I've been working on. Two people will win, because I have two stories… THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR READING A/N'S!

~_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS SHE WEARING?!"

A certain overly-protective hanyou's voice filled the entire Morisato Mansion. He was red in the face, watching _his_ mate wearing some black flimsy dress with high heels! Men were _gaping_ at her!

"InuYasha you damend bastard! Shut the hell up! You're not the only one with sensitive hearing!"

Sesshomaru appeared at the doorway, slightly angry. His brother had the nerve to growl at him, so he went flying into the wall with an infamous punch from Sesshomaru, Lord of the White Gang. He scowled down at InuYasha's form, which was VERY angry.

Sango walked in, looking from InuYasha's angry form on the ground to Sesshomaru's stoic on next to Sakura's bed.

"Did you know Kagome was on t.v. just a few minutes back? Miroku went to see her a couple of mintues ago. He won't be bac for a-"

InuYasha shoved past her, only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

"I think not, little brother."

He draggeed InuYasha back by the collar of his shirt. He walked into a closet and dragged out a rope..

"Wha-? No! NO!"

Sesshomaru slapped him and started to tie InuYasha up, he even gagged him. InuYasha struggled and growled like a maniac.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if I dare ask. How is it that those simple ropes are holding back InuYasha?"

"Let's just say that motehr needed something to keep him from biting other objects in the household while he was teething. Binding him from running away when he thought that everybody hated him, and so forth."

"Oh…"

InuYasha had a face red from embarrasment and fury. His eyes full of dark promises that said 'vengeance' all over. Sakura eyed her son with interest, knowing he couldn't break free.

"Remind me dear," she said speaking to her eldest son, "to give those to Kagome as a wedding present."

Sango looked at Sakura with wide eyes, not knowing fully how to react. Instead both women burst out laughing. Sesshomaru smirked lightly at his brother's shocked eyes. Nothing would be better than to see him bound again outside of the door because he was being a jerk.

"I will Lady Sakura, I will."

~*Yeah yeah it's short! Sue me!*~

~**I do not own Inu & Co. therefore you cannot sue me on the basis of plagerism.**~


	23. Names You Should Know

Names You Should Know

~*Stop harassing me you evil people! I update when I can!! Hah! Told you!!!! Bleeeh! Pah! You wouldn't update if you were in some very warm guys arms either… or girls…. Would you? Exactly my point. So Bleh!*~

Kagome shifted quietly as the dark scenery rushed past her window. A limousine had been awaiting her arrival to take her home when she exited the concert building. She couldn't help but smile as the memory of the cheering crowd welcoming her with a large applause and demands for _her_ autograph. She had never felt this way in her life. To have so many people wanting to have at least a signature to remember her by and to testify that they had met her at least for one second or so. She was still wearing the dreadful dress and the heels were next to her on the seat. She had long since taken them off, her feet not truly bearing the height and uncomfortableness. She sighed as the large mansion loomed overhead. ~So much for taking me _home_…~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha watched impatiently through the window in his mother's room, awaiting Kagome's arrival. If there was one thing he hated, it was waiting. Waiting with nervousness and anger all piling onto him making him frustrated and snappish. His mother could only smile at his back, knowing he was truly worried and jealous. Obviously InuYasha had never seen Kagome in the type of clothes she had worn to the surprise concert and he might've actually enjoyed it, had it not been that she was being broadcasted to millions of people on a television. Men openly stared at her, or so the camera showed. InuYasha had almost ripped the t.v. to pieces watching the men gape and drool. Some loosing their balance at the sight of the curves on the woman.

"Why isn't she here yet?!"

"InuYasha, calm down. She'll be here. Fernand went to pick her up fifteen minutes ago. He had to get through the crowd."

"What fucking crowd?!"

"The crowd that was waiting for Kagome to exit the building. She has admirers now…"

"Admirers my fucking ass. If one of them sets foot on my property I will personally kick their asses and mow the lawn with their teeth!"

"A bit drastic," said Sesshomaru, entering the room again, "don't you think? I think Kagome rather liked the attention. She might just take up the offers the record dealers were making her."

"What _offers_? She has a mate and she will understand that she has to obey me!"

"I think you'll find that you're going to be the one doing the obeying. She's a strong one, and a character that outmatches yours."

"Keh! I'll believe that when I see it!"

"You already have. She was in control of her body most of the time while you were in there, and why? Because she was the stronger character of the two. The souls in the body take over in a contest of will. The strongest one takes over. Therefore she was in control. You are weak, but I'll give you credit seeing that she _is_ a miko and all…"

Sesshomaru smirked at him and quietly left the room. InuYasha watched, silently curious at his abrupt disappearance. He walked back to the window to see the limousine outside and Sesshomaru opening the door. He growled and immediately stopped as two slender creamy white legs extended out of the car. A pale hand took Sesshomaru's equally pale one and out stepped Kagome. She still wore the black dress, though the heels that she had worn were in her free hand. He watched her smile at something Sesshomaru said and he felt raging jealousy. How _dare_ she smile at another man!?!

"InuYasha, calm down. She doesn't know that she belongs to you and she _will_ resist. You have to try your best to get her to stay here. You will _not_ force her to do something she doesn't want to do. It's against the law."

"No it isn't."

"Against human law it is. Now stop thinking with your instincts and think with your head!"

His mother bopped him lightly on the head and returned to her bed. She was exhausted and just standing up had sent pain through her every muscle. InuTaesho had hurt her badly, both emotionally and physically.

.::FB::.

The scratches were beginning to fade on her skin, but deep inside she knew that the ones in her heart would stay there forever. Everytime she saw a picture of him, or heard his name she would feel the pain of every single hit that he had managed to land on her. She would almost taste the blood that she had seen on her body and coughed up from the injuries, both internal and external. She knew that the doctor would ask her how she had obtained the injuries. And she knew what she was going to answer. A lawsuit, divorce, and a broken family was what she was going to be left with…

.::FB::.

It was sad really, how her loving family had crumbled from the power of greed. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"M-Mom… Don't cry. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

InuYasha silently hugged his sobbing mother, knowing that the pain his father had caused had affected everybody, especially his mother. His mother whom had sworn to love that same violent man through thick and thin… There was no excuse for what he did, but for her to separate from him was absolutely understandable, both sides of the family had agreed. A violent man cannot have a family, it wouldn't be a family at all.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked next to Sesshomaru whom was smiling non-stop. It probably had something to do with making InuYasha mad so she didn't say anything. She followed him into what seemed to be a large kitchen. There was nobody there, but in the middle there was a counter filled with foods of all sorts. Kagome's stomach grumbled and she blushed knowing Sesshomaru had heard it. He gently took her arm and walked past the food. Her eyes stayed with the enticing food until she felt Sesshomaru pushing her down. She sat down in a chair that was set off to the side of the kitchen and he started to bring plates of food. 

"I'm going to feed you," he whispered so that only she could hear, "because I know InuYasha is watching. Am I allowed to have fun?"

  
"Oh please, go right ahead. But you owe me big time for the concert…"

"You might become rich because of that. That and I have to discuss your dowry with you."

"What d-"

Her protests were drowned out with strawberries and she totally forgot what she was arguing about in her hunger. She didn't know she could be _that_ hungry, yet she was. She bit into strawberries one after another and failed to hear the loud insistent growling next to her. At least until the food stopped coming. She opened her eyes and glanced at Sesshomaru, whom was looking to her left. She followed his gaze and met with two furious golden eyes. She blinked at them both and grabbed a plate from Sesshomaru's hands and kept eating.

"You guys can keep glaring, I'm going to keep eating."

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome looked up to see Rin rushing into the kitchen wearing provocative clothes that had Sesshomaru growling in anger.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to a club!"

"No," said both brothers at the same time, "I think not."

"Yes."

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out of the kitchen, leaving the men speechless. Had they not heard that they were not allowed to? Sesshomaru growled and quickly stood up and followed the women. InuYasha was trying extremely hard not to start yelling and destroying everything in his path. Kagome was being _very_ unruly and very unlike a mate. He tightened his fists at his sides and followed Sesshomaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin quickly threw clothes at Kagome and shoved her into the bathroom. Kagome hesitated as she saw the garments but she knew she needed a distraction. Dancing would have to do. She quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped on the other clothes. Tight leather pants and a shirt that wasn't leaving much to the imagination. She took a brush and picked up her hair. She looked in the mirror to apply some make up, and when she was done she didn't recognize herself. She looked like a wild party-goer. She stepped out of the bathroom and Rin was squealing something about how great she looked.

Kagome left to her room and grabbed a jacket and her purse. She walked back to Rin's room where they met up, ready to go. They were walking down the stairs and they noticed the two silver-haired males waiting for them. Rin sighed, Sesshomaru was up to something. She kept walking and both girls stopped on the ground floor. 

"Rin, where do you think you're going dressed like-"

"You look like a fucking slut Kagome!"

Kagome looked up, enraged at InuYasha's sudden outburst. She grabbed Rin and walked towards the exit.

"Kagome let go of Rin. She isn't going anywhere without permission."

Kagome stopped walking, not letting go of Rin.

"Sesshomaru. Piece of advice? Stop acting like her dad and more like the husband that you are. If she was satisfied with you she wouldn't want to go out to clubs for diversion, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru said nothing more and Kagome kept going. Rin sent a pitying glance at the two men but didn't stop. They walked outside and Rin quickly put the key in the ignition. The new version of a corvette, most likely designed by Sesshomaru for Rin, made almost no sound, but had the speed of a plane. They were miles away from the mansion in no time. Rin slipped her ring on, obviously wanting people to know she was married. Kagome took off her rings and put them under the seat. Her purse would be with her, but could always get taken. If left in an obvious place in the car they could get taken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did they just leave?"

"Uh huh. Did she just give you advice?"

"Yes. Should we go after them?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

"Not dressed like that you're not."

"If I look stupid I'm not going."

"Then I'll go on my own."

"Like hell you will."

"Alright then. Come on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The line was long. Very long. So long people had magazines and others were talking on cell phones non-stop. Kagome got to the back of the line. Rin stared at her.

"What?"

"What are you doing standing there? You're the fiancee of one of the richest men in Japan and you stand in line? I don't think so."

Rin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the line. Two large men guarded the entrance. Kagome was definitely intimidated by their appearance. Rin smiled at them sweetly, how she did it was beyond Kagome.

"I want the table on level two Gary."

One of the men looked down at Rin.

"Get in line miss. There is ONE table on level two and that is reserved for important people."

"Gary. You're pissing me off."

"Miss, please you're holding up the line."

"It's Miss Rin Evanes to you."

"So? Who the hell cares?"

The man pushed her aside and kept the line orderly letting in only a couple of people. Rin was pissed off, everybody around her could tell.

"I am Rin Morisato and I fucking own this stupid club and I demand that you fucking let me in unless you want to lose your job!"

Everybody turned to stare at the raging petite woman. The crowd fell silent. Books fell, people on the other line of cells persistant 'hello? Hello?!'s' were only heard for a second or so. 

"I-I didn't know Miss Moristo."

"Let. Me. In."

"Go right ahead."

Kagome made to follow Rin, but the guy named Gary stopped her. Rin looked at her and smiled.

"Oh dear. Who are you?"

Kagome looked up in horror, knowing Rin wanted her to say it. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. The person that was singing Eyes On Me by Faye Wong earlier tonight?"

"Oh yeah! Remember that Nhu Hai? That hot chick on the television? This is her! Go right on in honey."

"Thank you."

Kagome smirked at Rin's disappointed glances. She followed Rin up stairs that were located at the left of the entrance. They were on the second floor and had a perfect view of everybody dancing. Rin set her purse down and sat down.

"See Kagome. You've just have to know some names."

"Names I should know huh? Heh. I only have to know mine for right now."

~*Oh stop your wining. I updated didn't I? Yeah. REVIEW!!!!!*~

~**I do NOT own Inu & Co. so stop trying to sue me… Damn. LoL!*~


	24. Playing With Fire

Playing With Fire

~*Let's hope that this chapter will come out better! This child has been… trying to defeat the evil writer's block before Thanksgiving! So, happy thanksgiving everyone! Eat and enjoy!*~

Last Time:

"Rin, where do you think you're going dressed like-"

"You look like a fucking slut Kagome!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am Rin Morisato and I fucking own this stupid club and I demand that you fucking let me in unless you want to lose your job!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh yeah! Remember that Nhu Hai? That hot chick on the television? This is her! Go right on in honey."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On with it… u.u;;;;

Kagome was surprised to find herself staring off into space, not really thinking about anything. Rin tapped her shoulder and she jumped slightly in her chair. Rin gave her an amused look and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"A margarita would be nice… Bring me a salt shaker too please."

Rin raised an eyebrow at Kagome's choice in liquor. She faced the young man that was eyeing Kagome and cleared her throat. He quickly looked up and smiled, embarrassed.

"I'd like a piña colada, bring a cup of cherries along."

The guy quickly scribbled on his pad nervously and scurried off. Rin turned around to see Kagome staring out into space again. She walked towards the rail. They were to the right of the dance floor. Rin watched people dancing and wished she could be one of them. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't like to dance. Much less as wildly as she wanted to dance. She sighed and put her chin on her palms. Kagome was next to her in seconds watching people dance intently. 

"You can go dance you know," Rin said loudly, hoping she could be heard over the loud music. 

"So can you," mouthed Kagome. 

Kagome smiled and grabbed Rin's hand. She pulled her into an adjacent stairway and they were downstairs in seconds. Kagome grinned and shoved Rin into the crowd. Hands held Rin in place and bodies moved her body in beat. Rin was lost in the mass of sweaty bodies all wanting what she wanted. To have fun dancing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome laughed and made her way to the bar. She sat on a stool, not many people around her since they were all dancing to a particularly good song. The bartender watched her intently, eyeing her and her body. She was showing only so much, but it was enough to drive men to stare. Suddenly a hand grasped her waist and she was pulled onto the dance floor.

"Who the- Kouga?"

Kagome whirled around and saw Kouga's familiar grin. Though she had not seen it many times, it was an all too familiar face. If InuYasha showed up and he saw Kouga, the oncoming argument was just scary. Kagome smiled and shook her head at him. He obviously was either dense or not paying attention. He pulled her by the hand insistently. She smiled tightly and shook her head once more. He pulled on her and she lost footing and ended up in his arms. He smiled wolfishly and started to move with the beat. She growled lightly, her face flushed, and pushed away from him. The DJ abruptly stopped the music, knowing the argument was coming and he wanted to see it. Everybody turned to stare at the couple.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Dance."

"But Kagome, honey, of course you want to dance. That's why you came here!"

"No. It's not. Now leave me alone."

The DJ became uninterested and started up the music again. People shrugged indifferently and started up the dancing again. She once again found herself in the same situation. Her shaking her head him pulling her like an idiot. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and she sighed, knowing somebody was going to get hurt. This time the DJ just stopped the music and shone the light on them. Kouga's hand was around her wrist, which was slightly red, and InuYasha's hand around her arm.

"InuYasha let go…"

"Like hell I'm going to let go of _my_ woman."

"**You're** woman? You've lost your fucking mind stupid dog!"

"I think both of you are going to get seriously hurt."

"She is **my** woman and you need to back off, idiot!"

"Hurt both. I swear I'm going to hurt both!"

"She is **my** woman and always has been!"

Kagome's fists shook in fury. She was **not** anybody's woman, much less was she like some sort of property for people to argue over. She punched Kouga and watched as he sank to his knees holding his injured nose. She turned around and punched InuYasha, whom looked at her like she had just flashed half of the dance floor. Then she proceeded to knee him. His knees bent in pain and Kagome smirked evilly. Rin made her way through the crowd, hair tousseled, and looked down at the guys on the floor.

"Wooh! Kagome you sure did a number on them didn't you?"

"Rin. You're drunk."

"Hahahaha! That's nonsense! Oh look it's my husband."

The crowd parted, everybody aware of who he was and who was on the ground. Some whispered of Kagome's ill fate, others whispered about Kagome's nerve and Sesshomaru's presence. He silenced them all when he glared silently at every which one. They all cowered under the 'great Sesshomaru's glare of death'. Did Sesshomaru always have that much of an impact on crowds? ~Shoot. It's probably how the guy earns his fucking money!~

"Shut up, your ill comments sicken me."

The hurried whispers Kagome had been listening to were suddenly gone, every last one. She felt suddenly naked. People's eyes were boring into her, as if they wanted answers from her. She backed away from the crowd, yet found herself in the middle of a circle of people. ~Oh no… Not this… I feel so… claustrophobic…~

"Stop talking about the young woman. She's his finaceé. About time somebody controlled him."

Gasps and sneers were directed at her. The bachelor every woman dreamt of was now taken! Down with the woman that was trying to take him from them! A mob of girls suddenly pushed up to the front, most of them had scarcely any clothes on. Her eyes widened in terror and was about to run when a hand grabbed her by the waist. Her head whipped around to see InuYasha standing behind her like nothing had happened.

"You're going to pay for what you did later."

Kagome glared at him and tried to run from the uncoming crowd of crazed women. InuYasha held tight and Kagome couldn't find enough strenght to keep on struggling. She stood there and her miko powers switched a light on in her head. She grinned. A large thick stick appeared in her hands, and she blew at it. Her breath became flames and she grinned at the mob's horrified expressions.

"Let's play with fire shall we?"

Most of the women ran for it and exited the club. The DJ by now was chatting away happily with a girl at the bar, happy to have such a long break.

InuYasha sighed, did his demonic side _have_ to get such a dangerous mate? Of course, had to be a feisty one. He swept her off her feet and she dropped the lit torch in surprise. He started walking away.

"Hey! I am **not** done here! You put me down! I want to go **home**! Not yours!"

Her angry screams faded and Sesshomaru took his drunken wife's hand and quietly led her out of the club. People parted for them, not wanting to face Sesshomaru's wrath.

"Sesshy, honey, I want to dance some more."

"Come on. Stop being so stubborn Rin."

Finally Sesshomaru swept his wife off **her **feet and swung her over his shoulder. She giggled like a five year old as she was carried away by her husband. The DJ then sighed and went back to his booth. He started up the music and slowly people began to dance once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha slammed the door to his bedroom closed. Kagome was on his bed sulking, muttering curses from time to time. He angrily took off his coat and threw it not caring where it landed. He walked towards Kagome, whom was too busy trying to think up of ways to leave. He pulled her up by her wrist and she gasped at his sudden movements. She hadn't even noticed he was **that** close in the first place.

"I don't know how many fucking times I have to tell you so that it will get through your head. I am your mate and you listen to **me**!"

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you are **not** my husband and should stop acting like you are!"

He grabbed her hair, now completely out of his mind in rage, and pulled backwards. Kagome let out small curses in pain, knowing she had gone a bit too far with the demon.

"I am more than a husband could ever be. You **will** listen to me and be obedient!"

"You can kiss my ass you bastard!"

"Better yet."

He yanked her head up and his lips were on hers in seconds. Her hands immediately were on his chest, trying to push him off of her. He took her wrists and held her in place. He pushed her until her knees bent when she hit the bed edge. InuYasha let up for a second, letting her breath air.

"Mine, are you beginning to understand that concept?"

Before she could answer he was ravaging her with kisses again. ~I guess I can get used to the whole husband/mate thing…~ Kagome couldn't think straight. She knew she couldn't think straight, but the way InuYasha was making her feel made it all too reasonable. She could feel his anger. How desperate he was for her to understand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came and Rin moaned in pain in the kitchen. The maid gave her pills and she downed them quickly with a glass of water. Sesshomaru hadn't let up at all. He hadn't cared that she was drunk, or that she was too tired. She had brought it upon herself he said. She refilled her glass of water and returned to her bedroom. She threw it at a sleeping demon and walked slowly towards the bathroom. She locked it and giggled as she heard his curses and promises of greater punishment. She started up a bath and imitated his scowls and phrases she managed to remember. She laughed quietly and pretty soon she was in the hot steam, not caring about anything just yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's head felt light and woozy. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. ~This does **not** look like my room.~ She looked down at herself and let out a sigh of relief. ~My clothes are still on, though they are a little messed up…~ She looked to her left and saw the window which was keeping out the sun. She blessed the curtains. She ten proceeded to look to her right and saw a mass of white hair. Her eyes widened. Her trembling hand uncovered InuYasha's face under all of his beautiful white hair.

"AAAAAAAH!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Yep, that should do it for now. Review more people. Come on. You're not going to tell me that your sick and you can't review. That is what my friend calls BS! LOL! I'm sick and I wrote **this**! So come on, press that sexy button like there's no tomorrow and you would rather push that button rather than to think. YAY!*~

~**I do not own Inu & Co. Happy?**~


	25. Hiding In The Garden

Hiding in the Garden

~*Sorry for the long absence, it has an explanation! A trip to Mexico and a huge writer's block. Yes, sadly I think this should be getting to is end. -.-;;; Wells… Let's see*~

Last Time:

She started up a bath and imitated his scowls and phrases she managed to remember. She laughed quietly and pretty soon she was in the hot steam, not caring about anything just yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She then proceeded to look to her right and saw a mass of white hair. Her eyes widened. Her trembling hand uncovered InuYasha's face under all of his beautiful white hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome then proceeded to shut up and push the white haired man off of the bed. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise. ~How the hell did I end up here of all places?~ She tried to retrace her last steps carefully so as to not miss anything remotely important.

…::FB::…

__

He yanked her head up and his lips were on hers in seconds…

"Mine are you beginning to understand that concept?"

She couldn't think straight, but the way InuYasha was making her feel made it all too reasonable. She could feel his anger,. How desperate he was for her to understand…
    
    …::FB::…

Of course. He had kissed her endlessly and then they had somehow ended up in his bed, sleeping. Nothing more had happened, and she silently thanked kami for that. She couldn't go any farther than that. She swore lightly and got off the bed. InuYasha was sitting on the bed, head bent, not saying anything. She picked up her scrunchie, which was on the floor next to her shoes. She put up her hair and slipped on her shoes. She walked around the bed and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"You can't."

"I have to. Understand."

"I can't understand! What necessity is there for us to not want to be together?! I KNOW you are attracted to me! Why the hell are you resisting it?"

Her eyes filled with tears and painful memories. InuYasha, behind her, was now crying in frustration. He couldn't find a reason for her resisting her feelings for him, his feelings for her. What type of barrier was making her close herself off from the world?

~*Anybody remember what that barrier is? You're about to get a remiiiiiiinderrr! LOL!*~

Rin smiled as she rose from the now cold water. The water dripped from her hair splashing endlessly into the tub. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself. She bent down to pull the plug. She arose and quietly walked over to the closet. Putting on clean clothes she felt very much awake and all pains had subsided. She smiled while drying her hair. Her long sleeve sweater with turtle neck looked nice. It's peach color radiated energy and happiness. Her black pants were loose and her black boots fit perfectly adding to her height. She smiled and walked out after putting the hair dryer up. She silently looked around and made a dash for the door, but two strong arms stopped her escape.

"Now, now Rin dear. We have plenty to talk about."

She sighed and gave up. ~He's too fast… damn…~ She let herself be led to the balcony. There the fresh air hit her with force and she couldn't help but smile. Fresh air in such a huge territory, so much space. She lived for this.

"Now. Getting drunk and going to clubs isn't exactly what the best of mates does."

"Yes well, the best of mates isn't me. If you're not content with that then maybe you should find somebody else Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm harshly and turned her around. Fierce eyes met with stubborn ones.

"Say that again. I dare you to."

"I said that if you don't like me for who I am then go fuck yourself. Go find somebody willing to change her every aspect to please you."

His eyes widened for a split second and narrowed the next. His grip was only getting stronger with anger.

"How dare you speak that way to-"

"To you? Who the hell do you think you are? You are my husband, not my nanny. I have the right to enjoy my life. As much as I would enjoy you being there you don't WANT to join me. Instead you spend time in your little office expecting me to play house wife. News flash! I'm not that kind of girl. I like to stay active in the outside world. Kagome is probably the only other girl here that understands me. You and InuYasha both try to keep us caged like birds!"

She gripped the rail and lifted herself onto it. She stood, balancing herself afraid to fall yet determined to make her point well made.

"Rin, get off. You'll hurt yourself."

"I could jump off this rail and be free Sesshomaru. THAT is the only outlet I have, or is it? No. I could jump off and you would go after me. Save me from death, but not from the loneliness that surrounds me."

She was about to jump when she heard Kagome's shouting followed surely by InuYasha's. She sighed and whirled around and stepped off the railing. Glancing at her husband she left the room. Silently making her way down the corridor she noticed everything was dead silent other than the couple screaming. She sighed again. ~Those two make everybody want to listen in. It's like a Jerry Springer episode!~

She was about to open the door to InuYasha's room when a disheveled Kagome ran out full speed. Her face was tear-stricken, her eyes filled with fear…? Had InuYasha done something to scare her? She walked into the dark room and turned on the lights.

"Care to explain the abrupt exit of Kagome?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't know how to explain her behavior… We like each other, yet she insists on pushing me away. WHY?!"

"Well, she has been acting rather distant these last couple of days. But I blamed it on the pressure you were putting on her. Obviously it's something much more important than that."

The phone was ringing on InuYasha's bedside table. Rin picked up and spoke and absent-minded hello.

"Rin. It's Sango. I'm worried about Kagome. She told me she has to go away for a long period of time. I don't know what's going on. Care to explain if you know?"

"Actually nobody knows up to this point. I thought YOU would know."

"No, but I might know somebody that does."

Sango hung up the phone and Rin stared at the line that had suddenly gone dead on her. She put the phone back on the receiver and looked at InuYasha's hopeful face.

"Something terribly wrong is going on in Kagome's life and mind. And I don't think we can help her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome ran through endless halls and finally opened a door leading to the backyard. Acres and acres of land laid before her, a massive garden to her right and a dirt road to her left. She quickly ran to her right and walked into the garden maze. She ran, crying, helpless knowing he was there. He was looking for her again. He wanted to finish what he hadn't accomplished all those years ago. Her hand pressed her against her stomach, the scar that hadn't gone away. She stopped, exhausted. Unable to run. She lifted her shirt, nothing. But to her the long scar the knife had left was there. Evident from tip to tip. The long trails of blood, the bandages that she couldn't explain to her friends and teachers.

"I've found you. Hiding in the garden my precious child… You knew you couldn't hide for long. Not from me."

"No… Go away… What do you want from me?!"

Her hysterical crying made him smile in an evil way that couldn't be described.

"You're mine. I only want you, your body, your **soul**. I want you precious."

~*SCORE! LOL! Make the guy sound like Smeagol from Lord of the Rings! LOL!!!!*~

InuYasha suddenly stood from where Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru, and his mother had gathered.

"Kagome's in trouble."

"No shit Sherlock," spoke Sango agitatedly, "if you had been listening you would know that some sex-crazed maniac named Naraku has been after Kagome since she was about six!"

"He found her."

~*YEAH! Let's get to the good parts! Puahahahahaha! Sorry… I was just re-reading like a certain reader said I should for another story… Should know who you are… Well. That just brings it back to a HUGE flashback. If you go back to chapter…19 I think… You don't Know Me it sais she was about to be raped and that said person had killed her best friend, Ray. Who is Ray? Is he important or not? Maybe… Maybe not. *smiles* LOVE YA!!!*~


	26. Temptress

__

Black & White

Temptress

~*You liked the last chapter I hope. Now updating for DragonTamer ehehehe because her squirrel legion is watching and threatening! Enjoy.*~

~*Last time:

"Something terribly wrong is going on in Kagome's life and mind. And I don't think we can help her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her hand pressed her against her stomach, the scar that hadn't gone away. She stopped, exhausted. Unable to run. She lifted her shirt, nothing. But to her the long scar the knife had left was there. Evident from tip to tip. The long trails of blood, the bandages that she couldn't explain to her friends and teachers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No shit Sherlock," spoke Sango agitatedly, "if you had been listening you would know that some sex-crazed maniac named Naraku has been after Kagome since she was about six!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He found her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On with it…

"What do you mean he found her? How the hell would you know?" asked Sango agitatedly.

"Because that sick minded bastard is fast! We've dealt with him before. He disappears like a damned magician!"

"He already takes pleasure out of hurting Kagome," said Sesshomaru calmly, "it's even more of a pleasure to him now that he knows that she's somehow involved with our family."

Rin turned to glare at InuYasha.

"I'm even daring to guess he knows she's supposed to be InuYasha's mate by the way he screamed it out last night."

Sango abruptly turned from Rin's face to InuYasha's.

"You mother fucking-" she stood up and lunged herself at InuYasha.

Miroku ran after her and caught her before she could land a punch on InuYasha. InuYasha's shocked face had everyone on end. He growled at everybody and stood up. 

"Where are you going InuYasha?" asked Sango trying to make Miroku let go of her arms.

"To look for her. Her scent may be just faint traces but I can still find her. Mark my words I will find her before that bastard does any damage to her."

"Then we're all going with you!"

Miroku let go of Sango and stood alongside her. The couple walked out of the house that way, InuYasha following them. Sesshomaru growled lightly and started to walk but turned when Rin started to follow.

"You are obviously staying here."

"Sesshomaru I may be of some help. Plus, what if the insomaniac comes here and takes me too? I am your mate after all."

He growled pensively, "Fine. But you're only coming for your own safety. Do anything I tell you not to and you won't hear the end of it. You won't feel it either."

Rin nodded quickly and ran to his side. With her small arms around on of his arms they walked out quickly, following the group of people searching for Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can't have me sick bastard! I despise your presence!"

"No you don't my love," he said harshly, "you love me with your very being."

He yanked her into a standing position and slapped her. Blood flew and her cheek was already starting to show signs of a large bruise. She cried silently, feeling weak and lost. ~It's like last time. Yet nobody is going to save me this time. He's going to kill them all.~

"You envied him for everything."

"Shut up," Naraku growled.

"He had my love, good education, money. He had affection."

"Shut UP!" Naraku growled insistently.

"You killed him thinking I would run to you immediately afterwards. But it didn't happen that way. Ray told me all about you; your cruelty. I knew about your character before I even knew your name!"

"Shut up. You shouldn't have listened to that stupid idiotic son of a-"

"He reminded me of who tried to rape me. It was you all along. I had subconciously buried all of the painful memories deep inside of me and you just reopened my wound. The wound you made both physically and mentally!"

"I didn't harm you! I tried to show you my love!"

"That wasn't love you sick, twisted son of a bitch! You're some sort of disease that doesn't go away and is slowly eating me from the inside out. I want you gone! You've taken everything I loved most in life. You've done enough damage!"

"No. I will not leave until I have what I came for. You."

"You can't have me."

"Then nobody else can either!"

Naraku harshly pushed her up against his body and she cried out. Her body froze and tried to shrink away from his vile touch. She whimpered and tried to avoid his touch as much as possible.

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy every second."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha's speed was surpassing that of his human companions. Sango tried her best to keep up, but not even she could catch up to him. Sesshomaru had left also, leaving Rin behind. Now they were lost in a maze not willing to give up for their friend's sake.

"I can't believe they had the nerve to leave us behind when I said that I was going with them!!!"

"Sango," said Miroku quietly, "they won't listen to you. Not when it's a family member at stake."

"FAMILY member? Are you listening to yourself??? She is MY family!!!"

"She WANTS to be InuYasha's girlfriend wether you want it to happen or not. The pain Naraku has caused her prevents her from that though."

"How would YOU know?"

"You haven't noticed her painfilled eyes when she talks to InuYasha?"

"I-I…"

"She desires to have his love, just as he desires to have hers. Yet the obstacle of Naraku and her disturbed childhood is just too much to be overlooked."

Sango remained quiet with a shocked look on her face. Miroku was making sense and leaving her in a dust of understanding. She looked down, knowing she had lost the battle. Her friend Kagome wanted happiness and there was no way she could get to it if Naraku was in existance.

Her anger reached high extents and she started running, almost aimlessly. Miroku and Rin followed her with wide eyes. Two daggers in her hands she was running as she had never before. Sharp turns suddenly opened to what looked like an empty garden. They all knew better.

"Kagome!"

All five voices shouted in unison. InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked towards their companions and soon joined them. Side by side they advanced towards the enemy and their friend. Out of nowhere a beautiful woman clad in red appeared in front of them.

"Stop."

All three men stopped and the women bumped into them from behind. Vines quickly wrapped themselves around the girls' legs and arms, covering their faces so that their panicked screams could not be heard. Soon they were covered from head to toe and could hardly breathe. Through the thick vines of imprisonment they could hear a distant voice they assumed to be the deadly woman's. Her voice clearly rang in their ears. Entrancing, she seduced the men into thoughtlessness. Zombies that would only obey her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Kagome was screaming, her face red with sorrow, screeching everytime Naraku reached over and tore her clothes. She covered herself in vain, knowing he would get to her somehow. Her tears were those of resignation of what was to come. She felt herself start to lose conciousness. Hr balance left her and she felt herself fall backwards. Every sound was drowned out and it seemed she was engulfed in light. Warm and protective feathers wrapped themselves around her bruised body. For a moment she thought of Ray, but caught herself knowing it was impossible. A hand against her cheek and her name being lightly whispered in a voice so long ago heard made her eyes snap open.

"Ray…"

~*OoOoOoO!!! Kat…. I don't want to update. I feel so out of it right now. LOL! Don't kill me. You can't take over the story without mai permission. Which I'll never give you! Muahahahaha!!! Keep reviewing. You guys give me the most beautiful of inspiration. Thank you. ^-^*~


	27. Naraku in a Bottle

Naraku in a Bottle

~*Well jeez. Talking to Kat *cough*cough* ^-^ Yesh, that isn't good for the health. Just kidding! Well, I was staring at the screen bleh bleh blehhhh and I decided to update. Oh the cruelties.*~

Last Time:

"That wasn't love you sick, twisted son of a bitch! You're some sort of disease that doesn't go away and is slowly eating me from the inside out. I want you gone! You've taken everything I loved most in life. You've done enough damage!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She desires to have his love, just as he desires to have hers. Yet the obstacle of Naraku and her disturbed childhood is just too much to be overlooked."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Through the thick vines of imprisonment they could hear a distant voice they assumed to be the deadly woman's. Her voice clearly rang in their ears. Entrancing, she seduced the men into thoughtlessness. Zombies that would only obey her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every sound was drowned out and it seemed she was engulfed in light. Warm and protective feathers wrapped themselves around her bruised body. For a moment she thought of Ray, but caught herself knowing it was impossible. A hand against her cheek and her name being lightly whispered in a voice so long ago heard made her eyes snap open.

"Ray…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On with it…

A voice not quite her own echoed in the depths of her mind. His name clearly rang through her thoughts. His arms were around her, his wings of warmth and softness protected her from the horrors being inflicted upon her body by none other than Naraku himself. But Naraku wasn't doing any harm. She was protected by a higher being that she had come to love at some point.

Her eyes were closed, but oh how she wanted to open them. She wanted to see Ray's face again and to hold his line of vision and to tell him of her pain. The pain she had suffered when she had seen him die. How he had vanished bit by bit like they did in the cartoons Souta watched everyday before and after school. Particle by particle slowly drifted into the wind never to be seen again. Not until now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha and Sesshomaru could hear themselves. Their thoughts were their own, but their actions were not. The woman's singing was thick with magic and their limbs froze unable to resist the aura. InuYasha saw from the corner of his eye Naraku ripping Kagome's clothes. His hands twitched slightly. ~*How dare that bastard touch her against her will… How dare he traumatize her very being into the horrors of depression. He is the cause of her tears in her everyday life… He is why she can't completely love me or trust me…~

Sesshomaru watched intently as his brother fought against the magic of the sorceress. The woman in red didn't notice as she walked towards him, Sesshomaru. Her pale white hands touched his skin and he felt as if he had encountered a human village and could not kill them all for their incompetence.

"I find your touch repugnant in every way. Take your atrocious hands away from his lord Sesshomaru and I might keep your dress clean of any blood. Though I doubt there is any blood running through your veins."

The temptress slowly backed off, surprised that the demon hadn't been resisting from the start. His abrupt warning had thrown her off and InuYasha was released from her spell. Sesshomaru turned to see his younger half-brother and expected him to be beating Naraku senseless. Instead, InuYasha just stood there, facing the ground. His hands were twitching, his claws growing longer with each passing second, his eyes flashing red.

"Oh shit," Sesshomaru said all of a sudden, "I forgot I had an appointment with the manager of my business today at four. It's 3:30. Maybe I can still make it…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome felt the warm presence leave her and her back was against the grass of the garden. Her conciousness faded into nothingness and she blanked out.

"How dare you torment a girl's life? For years you have lived and every single time she is reincarnated you torment her soul. You don't know how much she wishes to leave her place and come kill you with her own hands. To watch you slowly writh in pain before her very own eyes. Instead I was sent. To make you pay with your blood and pain. Your soul will be kept in a little bottle decorated with labels that say 'EVIL' on them, so don't feel like we've done you no justice."

Naraku growled at the superior being before him. So this was what they did when they found out about his actions? Send a pretty little birdie to kill him and put him in some stupid Prego Pasta Sauce bottle? ~I think not.~ He brought his daggers. The poison on them glinted in the afternoon sun. Naraku made a quick move and thrust it into the being's torso. Nothing happened. Everything was still, Naraku's heavy breathing was the only real sound heard. 

"The name's Ray, Naraku, remember that."

Naraku looked up to see Ray's stoic face showing no sign of pain or any other emotion. His hand went to the blade protruding from his chest and pulled it out. The poison on it dried leaving nothing but a rusted blade with a black hilt. Naraku backed up, looking disheveled.

Ray's hands shot up and the once clear sky began to rapidly change into a dark blue color. A hurricane like body of clouds and cold wind suddenly appeared and shot down from the sky. It engulfed Naraku's body and his back arched in pain. His painfilled screams died down and nothing was left, not even the daggers. He turned around to look at a white haired man, most likely InuYasha, holding Kagome in his arms. He looked down at his feet and picked up a shiny cloud and put it inside a bottle he had in his coat. He walked towards the couple and lightly tapped InuYasha's shoulder.

"As soon as she wakes tell her it was all a dream. It'll be for her own good. Naraku is dead and what's left of him is bottled up never to be released again."

InuYasha nodded and picked up Kagome's limp body.

"Take care of her InuYasha. Maybe someday you'll know what happened to her. My little sister has been rather strong."

InuYasha started to ask a question but he was gone. He turned to look at Sesshomaru getting the girls rid of the vines covering them. They coughed and gasped for air. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and walked away rapidly muttering something about a business meeting.

Miroku slowly regained conciousness. He had been knocked out since the beginning of the fight because one of the vines had hit the side of his head on accident. He groaned but forgot all his pains as soon as he noticed Sango on the ground gasping for air. He rushed to her side and tried to comfort her. InuYasha smirked and walked towards the exit of the maze.

"InuYasha…"

"Yes Miroku?"

"Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Do you think I have a chance with Kagome?"

InuYasha left in silence, hoping his answer was correct. He lightly rubbed Kagome's back as he made his way back to his home.

~*Um… what just happened?*~


	28. Ray's Past

Ray's Past

~*Hm. Hm. Go away. ^-^ I feel so loved.. Thank you guys. I never felt so.. Great! All of your reviews backing up this story made me feel like that flamer got her ass kicked. Thanks! Oh. an Au is Alternate Universe. Where u put the characters from the original series in a different setting. Like school in the same time, in space (o.o), or in a kitchen with scooby doo or something.*~

ADVERTISING!!!

1. The Black Bird - Dragontamer9741 (a.k.a. Squirrel owner. ^.~)

2. The rest of my stories. ^-^

Last Time:

"Oh shit," Sesshomaru said all of a sudden, "I forgot I had an appointment with the manager of my business today at four. It's 3:30. Maybe I can still make it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How dare you torment a girl's life? For years you have lived and every single time she is reincarnated you torment her soul. You don't know how much she wishes to leave her place and come kill you with her own hands. To watch you slowly writh in pain before her very own eyes. Instead I was sent. To make you pay with your blood and pain. Your soul will be kept in a little bottle decorated with labels that say 'EVIL' on them, so don't feel like we've done you no justice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On with it. 

Sunlight streamed through the various green leaves in the summer morning. There were no clouds, only the silky blue sky. Birds' melodies filled the air around Kagome's home in Tokyo, Japan. The inhabitants of the house were bustling here and there. All of them were told not to say a word. An eerie silence fell upon each and every servant. All were forced to sign a contract by none other than Sesshomaru and Rin Morisato themselves.

Yet as this silence spell was being cast memories of the past tormented Kagome in her dreams. Her movements were like that of a seizure. Her complexion was pained and she was deathly pale. Her hair was damp from sweat, as were the sheets around her. Her mouth was open in a silent scream for mercy, yet only her abrupt breathing disturbed the silence in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

..::Dream Sequence::..

"I'm going to make you mine. So young and so ripe at this age. I'll be the man you'll remember for the rest of your life!"

His evil twisted laughter rang insistently in her small six-year-old ears. He was probably around fifteen, maybe eighteen. He was not ugly, maybe even handsome, but his eyes told a much different story. They were filled with evil and twisted sickness. The way he was touching her made her uncomfortable and what he was saying to her made no sense.

"I don't want to play this game anymore! It's sick and it's definitely not fun!"

"But you're going to play anyways!"

She had screamed as he insistently grabbed and pulled her clothes. He pulled out a pocket knife and had cleanly sliced through the small shirt and shorts she had been wearing. The knife glinted on the few rays of light that came in through the small window in the basement. Everything was otherwise dark and ominous.

"Let me go, I don't want to play!!!"

He abruptly stopped and slapped her. She cried from the pain and she started feeling scared. She started to scream but he quickly muffled her high pitched voice with a pillow. She stopped, not being able to breathe. He took it off and looked at her angrily.

"I won't let you breathe at all next time."

Her eyes widened with innocence only a child has. She watched his every move with curious, fearful eyes. The pocket knife he had was still in his hands. He took it and let it glide along her stomach. She cried as she felt the blade pierce her light skin. Her hands automatically clutched her stomach in pain and when she brought her hands to her face they were bright red with blood. She cried more insistently wanting to get up and run, to tell her mother.

Naraku grabbed hold of her and started to take off his own clothes. She screamed insistently for her family, her friend Aya, anybody that could help her. Just as she began to give up, feeling drowsy because of the blood loss, the basement door flung open. Her mother and grandfather were at the door. He let go of her and left easily. Everybody was too preoccupied about her. With a small shuddering breath she pointed towards the basement door and she fainted. They didn't know what she had pointed at, they didn't care. All that mattered was that Kagome was injured and should be taken to the hospital as soon as possible for treatment and blood loss.

..::10 Years Later::..

"Ray! Ray, you come back here!"

The older man of 18 laughed as he continued running with a 16-year-old Kagome and Aya running behind him. He had thrown water balloons at them as they came out of the bathroom at school from redoing their make-up. Their mascara ran and they looked awful. They after him, they wanted revenge. He ran laughing and was loosing energy fast.

"K-Kagome! You're way too slow! Give up, I need a break!"

"NEVER!!!"

Both Aya and Kagome ran after Ray, wanting him to pay for his "crimes."

After a few hours of hit and run Ray bid them goodbye because Kagome was supposed to be home right after school and was late. Aya left with Kagome, having permission to sleep over. The girls got home after a few minutes and were chattering endlessly about Ray.

"So Kagome, do you like Ray?"

"As a friend, of course."

"No, I mean as _more_ than a friend."

"No. I love him like a brother, that's why I call him brother instead of Ray most of the time."

"Oh, I see. I thought it was because you wanted to give off the wrong impression or something."

"No, it's how we both feel for each other. He's helped me as much as you through my whole ordeal with life. If somebody took him from me. I'd die."

"Oh Kagome, leave the dreary dark thoughts somewhere else! Lighten up!"

"You're right. Let's go eat some of the Oden mom promised us!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray walked down the lonesome Bayer Street. Only once in a while did a car pass, and rarely was there a sign of life anywhere. A dog barked all of a sudden and he jumped slightly surprised.

"God. A dog barks and I'm scared! Must be getting paranoid."

"Talking to yourself?"

Ray spun around to see who was behind him. He saw nobody but the dark empty street. If somebody had been following him, why had he not heard the foot steps? It was deadly quiet without his own, was it only in his head?

"I'm right here Ray."

He turned again, but saw nobody. ~Well, whoever it is knows my name. Probably one of the guys from school trying to scare me shitless.~

"Come on guys. This is enough, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"I'll do better than to take you home," Ray turned and saw a man in all black, glasses covering his eyes, "I'll kill you and then you can go all the way home."

The man shoved a knife deep into his stomach and sliced upwards. Ray groaned in pain and clutched the knife embedded into his stomach. He pulled it out and moaned in pain. The blade was crimson red with his blood, as were his hands. He rolled over coughing, blood slowly making its way into his mouth.

"Don't you wonder why I did it Ray?"

Ray ignored him, concentrating on the pain in his stomach and pressing down on it so the blood would stop or coagulate.

"Well, I know you're curious. All humans are. So I'll tell you. That girl you left behind, Kagome, she's mine. She's my property. I'm the only man in her life, and you're starting to try and take over that place aren't you Ray. Well, bad news and good news. Bad news is you won't be that guy anymore. Good news, I'm still going to be the only man in her life.  
"You lie. S-She's never mentioned a man in her life. Except for the bastard that tried to rape her at the age of six. But she doesn't remember his face at all. She only remembers her family saving her, me."

"Well I'll make sure she remembers me soon enough. You were an obstacle, until now. Just for your information, my name is Naraku. Leader of the Black Gang. It's been too long. I need Kagome to lead with me, she's mine."

Naraku kicked Ray harshly against his wound and pressed at it.

"Does that hurt? I hope it does."

Ray screamed out in pain and with his last shuddering breath whispered the cursed name of the woman "owned" by Naraku,

"K-Kagome."

..::End Dream Sequence::..

"RAY!!!"

The whole household went into a series of whispers and movements. Aya ran up to Kagome's room, Rin following closely behind. They threw open her door and saw Kagome sitting up on her bed, deathly pale, eyes wide open, wildly looking from side to side.

"Kagome. Are you okay? You were just screaming and we-"

"Ray, Sango, where is Ray?"

Sango looked at Rin meaningfully.

"Ray died in a car accident a year ago Kagome, don't you remember?"

"No he didn't. He was killed by Naraku, I swear it to you Sango. You KNOW it's true!"

"Kagome, calm down. He died in a car accident after a guy named Naraku ran into him. They both died instantaneously."

"No. You lie. Naraku stabbed Ray... I know he did."

"Oh Kagome, what's wrong with you? You've never doubted it before."

Kagome looked from Sango to Rin, not exactly comprehending. Why was Sango denying Ray's death cause? Or was it that she really had only dreamed it and Ray _had_ died in a car accident.

"Well," said Rin quietly, "since we're already up here, we were wondering if you wanted to go to school today. I mean, you have been feeling rather sick for the past few days."

"Yeah. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sango and Rin left the room and talked only when they were already downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Rin. She's going to relive everything just about. School, the papers, InuYasha, Kouga. They all think Kagome's lost her memory from blood loss or something."

"I know. But this is for the best. This way she'll forget about it all thinking it to be a dream. Wouldn't you prefer that to remembering what she suffered through, unable to live a peaceful and calm life?"

"Yes, I guess I would prefer that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fifteen minutes later they were in school and Kagome was in the principles office signing in. The ladies all stared at her, wondering why her shirt was dark purple with khaki cargo pants. She glanced at them nervously every other minute. When she was done she practically ran out. On the steps to the courtyard she met up with Sango and Rin.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys. I'll probably get lost."

"It's okay, what are friends for?"

Kagome smiled at them and they strolled around the campus. The girls pointed out certain places that were reserved for certain people, the gym, the cafeteria, and so on. Kagome was practically swearing to the other girls that she knew that, but they insisted that it was only her first week and they hadn't shown her around yet. They stopped admiring the large library on campus when a disheveled guy ran up to them screaming his head off.

"You!!!"

He pointed at Kagome angrily. His clothes were in rags and his shoes were barely recognizable on his feet.

"What do you want with me? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Never before?! You left me here and then had the nerve to let your little "friends" attack me!"

Sango and Rin shared panicked expressions. Rin took charge and grabbed the guy's arm and pushed him towards the library entrance.  
"Hojou you've got the wrong person, that's Kagome. Not Kikyou!"

"Oh hell no, I have the right person bel-"

The door closed abruptly closing off Hojou's voice. Sango grinned sheepishly at Kagome. Kagome smiled ackwardly at Sango.

"Well come on. Rin will catch up later."

They walked back, retracing their steps, to the front entrance. The school had suddenly divided itself into two sides. One was wearing white, the other black. Kagome looked at the two guys that seemed to represent the two sides. The guys wearing black glared and walked away. The guys wearing white smirked, but all of their smirks fell as soon as they noticed Kagome.

Kagome walked towards the guy wearing black.

"I know I've seen him before," she muttered to herself.

She stood before him and he looked slightly surprised.

"InuYasha."

InuYasha's face became panicked. ~She remembers me. How am I supposed to act? Am I supposed to act like I don't know her or am I supposed to acknowledge her or..~

"H-How do you know my name wench?"

"It's on your shirt idiot. Don't call me wench either, I have a name. It's Kagome."

"Well, wench, at least I know you can read."

"Well, dog breath, I'm glad you know logical reasoning."

Sango sighed, even when InuYasha got a second chance he screwed up with Kagome. Warm arms encircled her waist and she reclined against his back.

"They bicker wether they know each other or not, eh?"

"Yeah. They'll never change."

Sango looked into purple eyes lovingly and blushed slightly. Her and Miroku had, resolved "issues" and had finally gotten their act together. Miroku asked her out and she had agreed. She still remembered..

..::Flashback::..

"Sango."

"What Miroku??? I'm busy here."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Miroku my friend is in the emergency room in coma for like a day now and I'm cleaning her wounds. Now is NOT the time!"

"Will you?"

"Miroku!!!"

"Sango, please!"

"Yes, now go!"

..::End Flashback::..

Everything was seemingly turning out alright. Seemingly.

~*Read the Tamer's story. Read it!*~


	29. Flashbacks & Lies

Flashbacks & Lies

~*Oh… I guess I should update… Once in a while… Damn school… No coffee…. Sick man… And I do spell 'my' mai.. It's an AIM thing. LOLOL and 'me' meh… 'alright' ayt. And so forth. ^-^ *~

Last Time:

* * *

  


Her and Miroku had, resolved "issues" and had finally gotten their act together. Miroku asked her out and she had agreed.

* * *

  


Sango and Rin shared panicked expressions. Rin took charge and grabbed the guy's arm and pushed him towards the library entrance.

"Hojou you've got the wrong person, that's Kagome. Not Kikyou!"

* * *

  


The classes were divided. Kagome acknowledged all of the small quirks of the school like they were normal and now that she sat in the classroom she started to think about it more closely. ~It's like I knew it was going to be this way and it's the norm. Why am I not surprised by the fact that the school is divided? Why can't I remember when I met Sango and Rin? I remember everything else except for that. Everything I seem to remember they say is a dream… But what if it isn't?~

Sango and Rin both kept sending nervous glances towards each other and towards Kagome. They were both worried about Kagome and her intellect. If she caught onto what they were doing they'd be toast and their efforts would go to waste. Sesshomaru quietly walked into the room, his commanding presence stilling all the people in the room. They all intently stared at him terrified. Sango and Rin were terrified. What was somebody like Sesshomaru, a business owner, doing substituting at a high school?

Rin let out a squeak of surprise. Her boyfriend was in school! A light blush covered her cheeks and she slid down into her seat. Nobody made note of her sudden disappearance and took in the sight of the stoic white-haired man. For a dangerous looking guy the tail just made him look.. harmless. Therefore the students started speaking amongst themselves. Gossip about the latest trends and guys started filtering through Sesshomaru's ears. His left eye twitched significantly. He slammed a rather large book on the desk and it broke through. All of the students slowly turned around, petrified. He brandished a whip from inside of his vest and cracked it against the black board behind him. The board cracked and the whip left three clear marks. Their eyes widened and their backs straightened.

Rin's eyes widened significantly under the desk where she was hiding under her small jacket. Kagome leaned back and noticed her reaction to the substitute. Previous treatment? ~Current boyfriend.~ Her mind just shot it at her. She then proceeded to take in the man's appearance. ~Sesshomaru. InuYasha. Kouga. Miroku. Sango. Shippou. Hojou…~ She groaned recognizing the beat-up looking guy from before. ~Dad… InuYasha's dad… InuYasha's mom… Me… Naraku. Ray.~

Her eyes darkened when she realized what they were trying to do. ~Keep me from the pain? I doubt it.~ She stood up and went up to the so called substitute. He eyed her warily but was caught totally off guard when her fist flew right at him. He barely dodged it and it grazed his cheek.

"You insolent-"

"I remember it all. A dream my ass! How dare you guys try to keep me from the truth?! And YOU," she said turning around to Sango and Rin, whom were currently hiding under their desks, "I thought you guys were my friends?! How would you try to pull something like this?!"

Kagome stomped out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Rin peaked from under the desk lightly and squeaked,

"Do you think she knows?"

Everybody sighed and she nervously slid down to the floor once again.

* * *

  


InuYasha shivered as he heard somebody run past his class room door. ~Three guesses as to who that is.~ He got up and left the room quietly. He caught sight of Kagome's raven hair as she ran up the stairs.

"She knows…"

He sighed softly to himself and ran after her. He retraced her steps and found she was going to the roof most likely. He slowed down to a slower pace and, as luck would have it, he bumped into Kouga. The menace, aka Kouga, stopped him from proceeding.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going upstairs to the roof. Got a problem? Go solve it. That's what hotlines are for."

"Actually I have a score to settle with you. You've been claiming my woman to be your mate. That doesn't go down well with me, so I've come to set it straight. She's mine."

InuYasha clenched his fists, blood seeping through his fingers. ~I've got to keep my calm.~

"She's mine."

InuYasha calmed down. He wasn't going to fight Kouga. He was just going to set it straight like that. She _was_his after all. Kagome was destined for InuYasha and InuYasha alone. No Kouga, no Hojou, InuYasha. ~Me. Mine, mine, mine, mine.~

"Bastard," grinned Kouga.

He launched himself against InuYasha and smirked when he didn't fight back. InuYasha landed on the floor, but nevertheless got back up.

* * *

  


Kagome kept walking. Somebody had been following her a minute ago, but was gone now. She started feeling for the key to the roof which she had been carrying in her back pocket a minute ago. She kept patting to see if she had misplaced it after not finding it.

"Che… Damnit."

She retraced her steps and almost rounded the corner when she heard the loud thump of a body against the lockers then, shortly after, the floor. She peeked through and saw none other than Kouga and InuYasha. Her eyes widened. ~Those guys… They never change!~

"I think you gave up your title dog boy. She's my mate not yours. Won't you at least grace her by fighting for her?"

"For her? She isn't a title or some trophy you get for beating somebody."

"Don't be a hypocrite!"

Another punch was well-aimed at his chest, the final blow. Intercepted by a much harsher blow to the ass.

Kouga turned slowly, his eyes wide with horror.

"I just shot you in the ass bastard. I am NOT a trophy, and YOU are the hypocrite. Congratulations. You made the BEST impression!"

InuYasha staggered to get back up and within seconds was in his usual 'whatever' pose leaning against the lockers.

"What? He didn't hit you in the face?"

"I dodged those."

"I see."

Kagome walked up to InuYasha and looked at him severely.

"Did you have something to do with that?"

"They told me you had memory loss."

"No you didn't."

She lowered him down bit by bit until she could feel his breath slowly caressing her face. Kouga's stuttering made her close her eyes in aggression and she lifted her hand up to him. She literally blew him away and he was at the other end of the hall.

"Now… Where were we?"

~*The end?! I don't know… I don't THINK so…*~


	30. Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

~*Kat… Wants… Angst… Therefore the story does not end here… *sigh* Them squirrels just love this story.. fo some reason or other…..bleh… *~

Last Time:

Her eyes darkened when she realized what they were trying to do. ~Keep me from the pain? I doubt it.~ She stood up and went up to the so called substitute. He eyed her warily but was caught totally off guard when her fist flew right at him. He barely dodged it and it grazed his cheek.

~*~

He sighed softly to himself and ran after her. He retraced her steps and found she was going to the roof most likely. He slowed down to a slower pace and, as luck would have it, he bumped into Kouga. The menace, aka Kouga, stopped him from proceeding.

~*~

She lowered him down bit by bit until she could feel his breath slowly caressing her face. Kouga's stuttering made her close her eyes in aggression and she lifted her hand up to him. She literally blew him away and he was at the other end of the hall.

~*~

On with it…

Closer…. Closer… Oh so close… He was so close she could feel his lips lightly brush hers. Loud footsteps and screaming didn't bother them. Until it was right next to them. Kagome sighed. ~Not today obviously.~

She faced her best friend and glared. InuYasha backed off and sighed, obviously angry at the interruption.

"What is so important that you had to yell your ass off in the hallway Sango?"

"K-Kagome *pant* Your mom *pant* She's in the *pant* Hospital *pant* Attacked!"

Kagome's eyes widened, instantly filled with tears to the brim. She shoved past Sango leaving them both stunned and running after her. ~My mom…. She's in the hospital! What if she's slowly dying?! What if she's repeating my name..?~

She was crying and could barely see where she was going. She ran down the stairs tripping a couple of times. She tripped on the last step and twisted her ankle.

"NO!!!"

Her tears echoed silently through the long deserted hall. Nobody was there and she was completely isolated. She felt alone in the world. She needed to get to her mother and couldn't. She was helpless and injured in a building probably more than 20 miles away from where she needed to be. Warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her up.

"My mom InuYasha… My mom! Why my mom?!"

~An hour later~

"My mom InuYasha!"

Her hands trembled as she tried to read the letter in her hand. A letter that had been found on her mother's injured body. Blood mixed in with the ink and made it all the more treaterous a crime. Some of the words were literally written in blood.

..:: By the time you find this you will also find your mother heavily bleeding to death. At least I suspect it, hope it. Harsh words, but in reality they aren't. Much harsher was the way you "dealed" with my brother, my friends. We shall meet again don't for at least one moment doubt it. I am watching your every movement. I will kill you slowly by killing those who you love, as he did at some point. ::..

Kagome burst into desperate tears and ran to her mother's side. ~It's my fault you're here…~

"It's all my fault… I was stupid enough to believe that you were safe now…"

Her eyes widened. She ran straight for the door but was caught by InuYasha. InuYasha held her by the waist and crashed her body to his. She struggled and pushed against his body until he let go.

"Can't you see that if you die, I die?"

"This isn't about love anymore! Stop talking about mindless things like feelings! People's lives are on the line!"

"Our feelings are not mindless! We've struggled through near-death experiences for THIS to tear us apart!"

"No, InuYasha. This all ends right here," he reached out for her and she rejected his touch, "don't touch me. This ends. Now. Here. There is NO us. Never was, never will be."

"Kagome-"

"NO! GET OUT! You have no right to be here," she spat at him.

Kagome shoved InuYasha out of the room and locked it. He was more than shocked outside of the door. He reflected on her words. 

~There is no us… There never was…~

His hands balled into fists and he hit a wall in irritation. The foundation shook with force and he made a hole in the wall. Many of the nurses screamed in shock and fright. He shrugged their gazes off with a malignous glare and stalked off. ~So this is what I get for sticking with her through thick and thin huh? Now I know how mom feels. Cheated. So much love given… Only to be put down into depression in the end.~

She slid down slowly against the wall. ~I'm sorry… I love you too much for something like this to happen to you. I can't let you get hurt anymore…~ Kagome's tears came out slowly. They left hot searing traces down her cheeks. She sank to her knees slowly and buried her head in her hands. Sobs wracked her body heavily as she struggled to keep control of the situation. ~It had to be done. This way they won't miss me when I'm gone. I can be torn apart piece by piece while my blood makes a pool upon your floor. I will not cry out in pain, but in joy. For it is my blood that is shed, not theirs.~

Her mother's monitor showed her slow heartbeat and Kagome's red eyes scanned the room. The window was open and the wind was blowing gently. Her heartbeat sped up quickly and she turned around slowly.

"I don't remember having that open…" she whispered to herself.

"Because it wasn't."

~*~

His hands crushed a small pebble he had in his hands. He was silently sitting, waiting for news of the injured woman. He wanted to know desperately if his poison was working, affecting her. Being the mother of a miko had its ups, and its downs. The down being the poison was going to take longer to kill her, the up that it would be much more painful that way. He laughed maniacly and it echoed throughout the cavern walls. The rats around him squealed in fear and crawled into their measly holes. 

The cave dripped with acid. One touch would have human flesh rotting in an instant, very entertaining sometimes. He stood up and walked through a set of double doors. ~They should be kidnapping her right at this moment.~ A twisted smile formed on his lips as he heard screams and smelled the salty tears coming from the girl. Oh the joy he would take from torturing her to the brink of death and leaving her there, as she had left him. She would suffer for what his "friends" had to suffer. A family member always looks out for his family. He was no exception. 

"Kagome! How great of you to come!"

__

"Because it wasn't."

"I feel honored bastard!"

__

"Wha-"

Kagome ran from the man that had so suddenly appeared behind her. He grabbed her arm and she fell down, her ankle not letting her move as fast as she wished.

"How was your trip darling? Pleasant I hope."

__

The man muffled her voice with a rag and jumped out of the window. She screamed and fainted, not knowing if she would die on the way down.

"Trip my ass."

__

When she awoke she was in a van that had bars between the passenger seats and the backseats. ~Bastards knew I'd try to kill them to escape…~ The she looked through the bars to the outside and saw only trees and wildlife here and there. She was off in the woods somewhere. No clue as to where or what woods either.

"Oh come on, I'm your host. Be kind for I have your accomodations until the day you die."

"Go to hell," she spat at him.

__

Suddenly the van stopped and she was roughly pulled outside and towards an opening in the earth. She was shoved in and walked along a hallway dimly lit by torches. The gag fell from her mouth and they couldn't let go so as to put it back on. So they kept walking with her screaming and crying.

"Let me go! You sick bastards, where are you taking me?!"

"Shut up and don't speak until you have talked to the boss."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Show her to her room boys. I'm sure she'll want to see her accomodations for the rest of her long life. Because it will be long darling, by my side you won't die. You'll live for much longer than you think."

She was harshly shoved into a small room. Rats squealed and ran into different holes. The floor was littered with trash, even used toilet paper. She clutched her stomach and doubled over. Now she added to the filth on the floor.

"AH!"

Kagome screamed with fear at all the four-legged creatures running in different directions. She almost fainted but remained concious with fear that the rabbid rats would bite her and give her some deathly illness. ~Though that doesn't sound that bad right about now.~

"The rats bite, beware."

Kagome kept away from the rats after that warning. She stayed frozen that way for half an hour before a large commotion stared upon the walls that surrounded her. She gasped and turned all different ways, though they seemed to be the same when she looked at them. Rats started to pour out of holes and into different holes. She stepped back in fear and accidentally stepped on one. It launched itself at her and bit her arm, which she had put up as defense against the rabid creature. It sank it's yellowish fangs into her skin and left greenish marks that were oozing with her blood. She screamed as she swung it around, trying to kill it. At least to free it of the place where it seemed to have become attached. Her screams echoed through the caverns all the way to a certain twisted man.

"Oh how great the sounds of a woman crying out in pain. Those were they days… These are the days. The present. The oh so wonderful present. Come in here Bikuru, what news of mommy dearest?"

"Mommy dearest is dying as was planned my lord."

"Good."

He sighed with contemptment as he looked into the bodyguard's empty eyes. Soul snatching was such a great power to be inherited. It worked wonders.

~*Ugh…. So sleepy…*~


	31. Fatherly Love

Fatherly Love

~* Yes. I know. I don't update as often as you want me to. But do realize that I am 15 and in Honors classes and therefore have more work and am expected to a lot more work. My life doesn't revolve around this story, only part of it does. Aahahha! Enjoy.*~

Last Time:

"Kagome-"

"NO! GET OUT! You have no right to be here," she spat at him.

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

"Tsk tsk tsk. Show her to her room boys. I'm sure she'll want to see her accomodations for the rest of her long life. Because it will be long darling, by my side you won't die. You'll live for much longer than you think."

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

"Oh how great the sounds of a woman crying out in pain. Those were they days… These are the days. The present. The oh so wonderful present. Come in here Bikuru, what news of mommy dearest?"

"Mommy dearest is dying as was planned my lord."

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

Soul snatching was such a great power to be inherited. It worked wonders.

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

InuYasha drove at an incredible speed with no true destination. He was blinded with fury, and most of all sorrow. Everything had been at the peak of happiness for him, all to come tumbling down as soon as an obstacle appeared. ~Did she love me in the first place? Where all her words lies coming from double-headed snake with a tongue that was able to persuade me to believe her words?~ He floored the gas pedal and went increasingly faster. The music was blaring in his sensitive ears, yet he felt no pain. The pain in his heart was much greater than that of a physical pain.

The windows were down and the wind was toying with his hair mercilessly. His eyes were wide open with dried tears and tinted red. All in all he had recovered most of his old rough appearance. He was slowly turning back into the dangerous InuYasha, the one everybody feared. He spotted something white off in the distance. It wasn't bright enough to be headlights, which he would've doubted since he was deep into the country now, and as he got closer and closer he noticed it was a woman. ~Is that bitch crazy?! Isn't she going to move?!~ In the end his humanity took the best of him and he skidded to a stop before the ludicrous woman that had been standing in his path. She still stood there. She was pale and the white dress made no real contrast with her skin. The creamy white looked soft to the touch and when he reached out to her he felt as if he was being shocked. ~Damn. It's the whole mate thing…~

"Excuse me lady but you need to get off of the damn road. You're going to get run over if not by me then by some other crazy lunatic! Now stop being so goddamn quiet and move it!"

He walked back to his car in a huff and looked around to notice there was no other car on the lonely country road. Had somebody left that woman there by herself for no true reason? ~She was probably blabbing as most females do and her boyfriend finally kicked her to the curve!~ He got into the driver's seat and closed the door. As soon as he turned he noticed the woman was in the passenger seat. 

"What the fuck? Who told you that you could get on my ride?!"

The woman silently looked at him, eerily chewing a piece of gum, and pointed a gun at him.

"Drive."

InuYasha's eyes widened and he momentarily forgot about his anger towards Kagome. He put the car in gear and pressed the gas pedal slightly so that they were going at normal speed, about 40 miles per hour. The woman slightly raised her eyebrows, the only emotion InuYasha had seen on her, and she turned towards him. He silently shivered as he felt her cold eyes on his skin.

"Drive faster."

"Where to? I ain't telepathic so I don't know where the fuck we're going."

"Where the moon meets its twin."

"What the hell? I ain't good at those damn riddle things!"

InuYasha pressed the gas pedal harder and they were riding at about 100 mph now. The road seemed to stretch endlessly into the horizon and InuYasha was getting impatient. He wanted to throw the creepy female out of his car, not only because she was creepy but because his instincts were screaming at him to throw her out. He growled silently and screeched to a stop.

"Look lady. I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I can't have you in my car. I can't stand your presence!"

"I know. But it's only five more minutes worth a wait. So hold it in and drive."

Once again she reinforced her point by pointing the gun at his head. He growled and resumed his crazy driving. Pretty soon they reached what looked like a beach. The sun was starting to rise and the moon setting. The moon cast its reflection in the sea and he figured out what the lady had meant. She pointed silently towards an old worn out path that seemed deserted. He drove on it and his car was unsteady as it passed over various rocks. Pretty soon the road evened out and it became concrete instead of dangerous jagged rocks. He picked up speed on the pavement and they reached their destination. A not so shabby cabin loomed ahead in the distance. It was covered by large oak trees and the sort. A small girl was tending to a garden, but as soon as she spied the car she ran back inside. He skid to a stop sending torrents of sand off the ground. He silently waited in the car for the sand to reoccupy its place on the ground before getting off. The woman followed suit and as soon as they were out of the car she pointed the gun at him and pointed towards the house. He walked, curious as to where he was and why he was being taken to this particular home. ~I know I've seen this place before…~

Inside everything was neat and high tech, a complete change from the outside appearance. He watched as the woman joined some men that were at computers working out programs at incredible speeds. Footsteps resounded on the floor above his head and everybody stopped what they were doing and stood up to greet whomever was arriving. The commanding presence of a man in a black suit had InuYasha frozen with shock. 

"Hello son, long time ne?"

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

Kagome was shivering in a corner. Her face was a stark pale color that would put a white dove to shame and seem dirty. Her hair was damp with sweat and who knows what else from the disgusting cell. She doubled over and vomited again as she saw a rat running with a human finger from one hole to another. There was a sharp knock on the floor and a plate was shoved inside through what seemed to be a doggy door.

"Eat it quick, the rats are hungry too."

Advice that came a bit too late. As soon as she started to move the walls started to shake as they did before. She managed to squeak a bit before her voice when horse and the mountains of rats started pouring out throughout various holes in the walls. To her luck she was against a wall and one of the disgusting creatures landed on her chest. She screamed out in fear as it wriggled through her shirt and ran out from under her skirt. She cried, the tears resuming their seemingly endless flow from her eyes to the vile floor.

The door suddenly burst open and ricocheted off the black wall. The rats screamed in agony and quickly made their ways back to the darkness of their holes. A man roughly shoved her out, and blinded as she was by the light, she stumbled and fell. Her knees were raw from the ground and the rat's knawings. Her nails were longer than usual and she noticed her skin was not a natural color. The man once again picked her up by the arm and dragged her down a brightly lit hallway. They reached a set of doors that looked vaguely familiar to her, but then she could hardly remember her name. Had she been born in that awful place, among rats and vile substances on the floor? 

She was shoved past a throne that looked awfully familiar but she didn't get to see it too well before she was shoved into another room.

"Bathe and get dressed. The lord will be awaiting your presence in an hour."

Kagome stared at him, almost not comprehending. He snapped at her harshly and told her to get a move on. She scrambled into a bathroom and stripped down to nothing. She didn't have much on and what was left of her clothing was in tatters… Barely concealing her female body.

After struggling with the water because of her wounds and the soap she had treated her wounds with alcohol and bandaged them as best as she could. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. On the bed there was a Victorian dress. It was of a fine red silk that seemed extremely expensive. She fingered it lightly before proceeding to take a seat in front of a mirror. She gasped at her appearance. It was her, but much paler, almost dead. Scratches were on her face, but none left scars. She carefully brushed her hair with a set of combs and brushes that had been set on the countertop. Soon enough her hair was soft and silky and free of the tangles that had her looking like the shaggy hobo she saw in the streets of Tokyo. Her memory slowly returned to her, but not completely. She put on the dress and picked up her hair into a ponytail. Strands of hair made their way loose and framed her face.

She walked out of the room and was escorted by four men, two in front of her and two behind her. They led her to a large room that was only occupied by a lone stereo. A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and offered her a drink.

"Chardonay my dear?"

She took the glass hesitantly, not knowing who he was. She only felt extremely afraid and a deep sense of loathing. She drank the glass and made a bitter face as the liquid made its descent into her system.

"Finish it my dear, it's not good to waste such tasteful wine."

She drank up most of it and set gave it back to him.

"No more? Ah well, I guess that will do."

Kagome looked at him and then tried to settle her wandering vision. Pretty soon the room was dancing around her. She managed a weak laugh before falling into the arms of one of the guards. Derrick quickly took her up and in a voice full of mock worry he said, 

"Oh my dear. I think you drank a bit too much!"

He laughed maniacly as one of his loyal servants pressed the play button on the CD player. He twirled her limp body around the ball floor. Seeing his guards standing there stoicly he quickly ordered them to dance. They quickly joined him dancing with each other, whispering to each other of how strange their boss was. The dance ended rather abruptly as the lights dimmed and turned off completely. The torches were lit and Derrick growled.

"Damnit all."

He handed Kagome roughly towards one of the guards. 

"Keep her in the new room and DON'T touch her!"

He left furiously to find out what the problem was with the lights. A woman stepped out from the shadows and took Kagome from the guard's arms. 

"I'll take it from here. You guys take a break."

"Yes madame."

The guards quickly left the woman with Kagome alone. The female sneered at Kagome and took her back to her room.

"So you're Derrick's newest obsession?"

~* I do NOT know. But I don't own InuYasha… *~


	32. Suprising Identities

Black & White

Chapter 32 : Surprising Identities

Last Time:

Inside everything was neat and high tech, a complete change from the outside appearance. He watched as the woman joined some men that were at computers working out programs at incredible speeds. Footsteps resounded on the floor above his head and everybody stopped what they were doing and stood up to greet whomever was arriving. The commanding presence of a man in a black suit had InuYasha frozen with shock.

~*~

He laughed maniacly as one of his loyal servants pressed the play button on the CD player. He twirled her limp body around the ball floor. Seeing his guards standing there stoicly he quickly ordered them to dance. They quickly joined him dancing with each other, whispering to each other of how strange their boss was. The dance ended rather abruptly as the lights dimmed and turned off completely. The torches were lit and Derrick growled.

~*~

"So you're Derrick's newest obsession?"

~*~

When Kagome awoke she found the earlier stuffy dress had been replaced with a more comfortable silk robe. She stepped off the bed and tiptoed surveying the space around her.

"Always that careful Miss Higurashi?"

She whipped around to be faced with a young sinuous woman. Her battle attire was fashionable and held countless weapons undoubtedly.

"Of course. I'm not in a familiar place now am I?"

"Well, if you **are** always this careful how, dare I ask, did you get kidnapped?"

Kagome huffed and didn't answer her question. Instead she turned back to her earlier ministrations of the room and ignored the woman. Hurried footsteps passed in the hallway, seemingly endless. Both women whipped around to the closed door. There were hundreds upon hundreds of, not footsteps but, the sound of men **running**.

"What in the world…?"

The woman walked towards the door and opened it slightly. The dim light in both the hallway and the room hardly let Kagome see what was going on. All she was aware of was that the sound of men breathing heavily and their stomping shoes hitting upon the stone ground were louder. The door closed abruptly. A body leaned against the door frame next to the woman from before.

"Suka…iza…"

"D-Derrick! What happened? Why are the men running through the halls? Where are they going?"

"You ask many questions don't you. Curiosity killed the cat Sukaiza. Anyways, apparently," he said more calmly, "we bust in on an important man's business by kidnapping his brother's fiancée. So all my men are fighting the large army of police officers and mercenaries off."

"Derrick," said Sukaiza, "what happened earlier? Power outage?"

"It was a bit more complicated than that, but we thankfully had the generator to keep up the radars and torches lit and running."

Sukaiza sighed and turned to Kagome's still figure in the dark shadows.

"Miss Higurashi," she said in a dangerously low voice while approaching her, "I dare say you are more trouble than you are worth."

Kagome stepped back insecurely, knowing that this woman was no push-over.

"Sukaiza," Derrick growled, "only **I** will have the pleasure of killing her. She did kill Naraku after all."

Kagome gasped and her wide eyes looked from Derrick to Sukaiza. Of course! How could she have missed the awful similarity between Derrick and Naraku. He looked so much like the evil bastard too!

"Woah, woah, woah! I do **not** remember killing **anybody**!!!"

Derrick frowned at her. He motioned to Sukaiza and she in turn grabbed Kagome by the arm. Meanwhile Derrick was silently frowning to himself. ~Naraku isn't exactly why you're here…~

Kagome was led out of the room and down my darkened hallways. Sometimes she could hear the faint scratching of the rabid rats that crawled in the walls. She shuddered at the memory of the cell. Of the rats biting at her tender flesh and squeaking in her ear, knawing at her. Her bare feet padded through the damp hallways and hard cold floors. ~InuYasha… The troubles we go through…~ Kagome looked up and noticed they were walking towards a dead end. Derrick kept walking and Kagome opened her mouth to warn him. She shut up at once when she saw him walk through the wall. She gaped and followed after Sukaiza dumbly. The room they entered was nicely furnished. She was pushed down on a couch and watched as Derrick left to an adjacent room. Sukaiza stared at Kagome.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"  
"Miss Higurashi, is it true Naraku was killed?"

"Yes. He was a truly evil and ambitious man. He… He almost…"

"Well? Out with it!"

"He almost raped me and," she raised her shirt slightly, "left me this scar."

Sukaiza raised her eyebrow at Kagome.

"It doesn't seem that was your reason for killing him."

"I didn't."

"Y-You didn't?"

Kagome looked away. Whatever had possessed her to tell this woman her history with Naraku?

"I'd like to know what happened to my brother."

Kagome turned abruptly.

"B-Brother?"

~*~

InuYasha stared into the cynical eyes of his father.

"Long time no see son."

"And that's a bad thing?"

The man sighed. He looked around and saw everybody looking at him. 

"Don't you have have jobs?!"

They all quickly turned and typed away. The hubbub of the workers and computers eased the tension in the room, between father and son.

"I have no idea what you're up to but I want the fuck out."

Morisato looked at his younger son. ~He's not as "submissive" as I thought.~ He grinned at his son.

"I am proud of you son. You grew up to be just like your father."

He chuckled and patted InuYasha on the back and looked to the workers and beamed at them.

"Look and behold! My youngest son InuYasha. Just like his father."

InuYasha growled, furious at being compared to _him_. ~Never! I am **not** like him!!!~

"Don't touch me," he said darkly.

His father turned to look at him and noticed the darkening aura and stepped away slightly. He flinched when InuYasha's red eyes met his.

"I am **not** like you. You son of a bitch! You beat your wife! You forced people to give up their lives everyday, and you probably still do! Why the fuck would I want to be like you? It would be a SHAME!!!"

The man that had so been proudly been standing and yelling out his thoughts a minute ago was now wide-eyed staring at his son that stood enraged before him. All the workers that had been any where near them had back up into a small crowd at the foot of the stairs.

"W-What? B-But you are my son! I thought you would understand!"

"You beat my mother! What is there to understand!?"

"She deserved that! The bitch was starting to oppose me. That is no proper behavior of a mate, for all I know she could've been cheating on me. Or planning to! I don't know how I set my sights on her, she's such a who-"

InuYasha punched him, cutting his sentence short.

"Don't talk about my mother that way. Ever."

InuYasha glared at them all one last time before turning to walk out of the building.

"Seize him," said a female voice behind him.

Instantly strong arms were wrapped around his arms. They held him still and as much as he struggled he couldn't move. Maybe the fact that their scent screamed out inu youkai had something to do with it…

"Take him up to the guest bedroom. Or better yet. Mine."

He was pulled up the stairs and he only got a chance to see the back of the woman that had ordered his "arrest." She was talking ardently with his father and he seemed to cave into her demands. He never did that with his mother. ~He never did do much for my mother…~

He was shoved into a dark room with no windows. It had a slight fragrance of honey dew. A bed was in the middle with an armoire to it's right. The bed and just about everything else was red. The silk sheets glistened in the candle light, because that's all there was to give light. There were no light switches. ~Weird… Everywhere else in this place so far is filled with plugs, computers, and stuff. All sorts of technology.~ Two doors were behind him. ~One must be the closet and the other the bathroom.~ Two chairs were at the far side of the room. He walked there and sat down on one. He slouched and leaned his head back. ~Kagome… What's going on?~ He pretty soon was completely knocked out on the chair. The door opened and closed silently. A dark figure approached him. It stepped into the light and revealed a sinuous female. Her hair was down on small curls and her battle armor was set tight in place.

"I know you're awake."

"And?"

His automatic response surprised her. He sounded cold, almost malignant. She shrugged off her wariness.

"My name is Sukaiza."

~*~

Kagome was in a room. Locked in with no way out. They were deep underground and they had walked for what seemed like miles. She couldn't escape, as much as she wanted to. Sukaiza had left some time ago at Derrick's sudden appearance and bidding. This room was the best she had seen so far. She couldn't hear any rats and had food everywhere. She hungrily stared at it but her resolve was not to eat until she was rescued, **if** she was rescued. What with her arguing with InuYasha… Her thoughts started to process the scene and she remembered the note that had been written for her. 

…::Flashback::…

…::By the time you find this you will also find your mother heavily bleeding to death. At least I suspect it, hope it. Harsh words, but in reality they aren't. Much harsher was the way you "dealed" with my brother, my friends. We shall meet again don't for at least one moment doubt it. I am watching your every movement. I will kill you slowly by killing those who you love, as he did at some point. ::…

…::Flashback::…

It said 'brother' so then whomever had written the note was related to Naraku. And the only person that had confessed to such a thing was… Sukaiza! Sukaiza had injured her mother! She had gone after her friends and family to get to her because of Naraku! ~It's so hard to believe… Sukaiza doesn't look much more than a puppet controlled by Derrick…~ She looked down pensively and sighed. Everything was confusing. Slow footsteps sounded in the hallway. A sharp knock to her door took her from her muffled thoughts. 

"Come in."

The door opened and the person was veiled in darkness. Slowly the person approached and revealed a silver tray with a steaming bowl of soup. Soon the hands, the chest, and last but not least the face of the person was uncovered.

"Bikuru!"

~*I do NOT own InuYasha… Unfortunately… *sigh* Anyways. I updated. Lots of twists and turns. Sukaiza with InuYasha? I thought she was with Kagome? o.O Bikuru? Under Derrick? Holy crap~!*~


	33. Untimely Death

Black & White

Untimely Death

Last Time:

"My name is Sukaiza."

~*~

"Bikuru!"

~*~

"Who cares?"

Sukaiza's eyes widened and immediately she frowned.

"Always this rude?"

"Frankly **_miss_**," he said looking her up and down, "we aren't in the situation to exchange pleasantries."

She grew angry at him. That was the first time somebody, other than Derrick, brushed her off completely. She wasn't used to the rejection.

"Well! I guess you don't need anything then!"

"Oh I'm so hurt," he said sarcastically, "any way I could ever regain your good graces?"

The woman sneered at him and quickly left. InuYasha snickered and sighed. Being locked up in a room gave him time to think. ~Maybe she was just too upset to think straight… That's it!~ He snickered to himself. ~She was upset and unable to think straight.~

~*~

"I am…. Upset and unable to think straight."

She sighed remembering the scene between her and Bikuru earlier.

…::Flashback::…

"Bikuru!"

The man silently put down the tray and started to leave.

"Bikuru!!!"

She frowned when he didn't stop at his own name. He should've recognized her! She got up and silently grabbed the pitcher of water that he had just left. She threw the water at him and he didn't even flinch. Instead he kept walking. She gasped and threw the pitcher at his head. That definitely stopped him. He fell unconcious to the floor. 

"What the hell was that? Did that girl drop dead or something?"

She heard the approaching voices and footsteps and quickly started to pull Bikuru's heavy body. Two men with machine guns strapped around their necks appeared at the door. Both wore black suits with dark glasses.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. Am I supposed to be acting like an idiot and screaming my head off to see if you release me? I can arrange for it."

Both men sneered at her and closed the door.

"Jeez what a bitch," she heard one of them mutter outside of the door.

"I can hear you, you know!!!"

"Shut up!"

Everything was relatively silent after that. At least until Bikuru started to come to. He woke up rubbing his head with confused eyes.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Bikuru?"

"Kag-!"

Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth. She saw the door knob turning and quickly shoved Bikuru down.

"I told you to keep it down in here! What the hell are you doing? Talking to yourself to keep yourself "sane"?"

"None of your goddamn business. Now shut the door and get back to your jobs!"

"What if we don't want to?"

They eyed her lustily and she widened her eyes. She 'hmph'ed and put her hands on her waist.

"You couldn't."

They glared at her and shut the door behind them.

…::Flashback::…

After that Bikuru had popped up and together they had beaten the two guys to absolutely nothing. They had taken their rifles, clothes, and ID's. Now they were in a closet in the middle of who-knows-where, in hall who-knows-which, trapped by Sukaiza and Derrick's arguing.

"That girl doesn't have anything to do with this Derrick! She didn't kill Naraku!"

"Just because she tells you she didn't doesn't automatically mean she's telling the truth!!!"

"She wasn't lying! She has reasons, and evidence, and I think you're just keeping her here for your own lusts!"

A slap resounded in the dark cave.

"Keep to your place bitch. My reasons are not subject to your questioning. And I will **not** explain to you why she's still here."

A cell phone started ringing insistently.

"Shit. I've gotta go. There's a small problem upstairs with one of the people. Apparently one of the souls got loose and the priestess can't find it. I swear. Kaede is a good priestess when blackmailed but by now the soul has probably returned to some idiot."

Kagome restrained Bikuru. He turned to her, furious. She glared at him and mouthed for him to stay still.

Footsteps resounded in the cave as Derrick walked away. After a few minutes Kagome sighed.

"You can come out now."

She stiffened and quietly walked out from the closet her and Bikuru were currently in. She smiled at Sukaiza nervously.

"It's okay. All I want now is to get you out and away from Derrick."

They both nodded and grinned at each other.

"This way. Put the glasses on and if anybody asks any questions you stare straight ahead. If I tell you to shoot, you shoot. No mercy, no cringing, no showing of emotion period. Got it?"

They both nodded and followed after Sukaiza's rapidly moving form.

"These caves are miles long and misleading. They connect to another base which is run by Morisato, former leader of the white gang. Of course everybody knows he was overthrown by his eldest son."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Right now they have his younger son captivated at that same base while the elder son is fighting to get him back. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Kagome?"

"Hai…"

"Yes well. You'll be glad, I'm sure, to know he's okay. I saw him a while ago. He seemed well enough to-"

They stopped abruptly. Kagome and Bikuru quickly looked straight forward and made no move or sound.

"Madame, why out in the caves by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself Dominique. Now if you'll step aside I have places to be."

"But," he said stepping closer, "we have unfinished business."

Five other men stepped into the light and made themselves known. Sukaiza gasped and then growled at Dominique.

"You think you'd be able to get away with it?! Derrick already told you I'm hands off!!!"

"He wouldn't know. And if he did, I think it would be a bit too late to remedy that. Don't you think?"

He lunged at her and Kagome and Bikuru intercepted.

They both got into battle stances and stretched their arms to get the sleeves into a better fighting position. They grinned and signaled at them all to take a go at them. They all lunged in synchronization and Kagome and Bikuru stepped aside and drove quick kicks to their backs. They pointed their guns at them.

"Shoot."

Rapid bullets were heard in the caves and nobody minded. It was very common to hear gun shots in the caves infested with so many rabid animals.

~*~

InuYasha growled insistently. If he could just open the goddamn door! But no… His father was smart enough, or had someone smart enough, to put seals and wards on the doors.

"Kami damn him to hell and beyond," he repeated to himself, almost like a mantra.

He paced back and forth. He lay on the bed. The next minute he was slouched on the couch. Then he lay on the floor. He slammed his fists against the wall in frustration. Anything he could think of doing he did out of sheer anger. He went up to the door and kicked it harshly and jumped on one foot repeatedly when the ward reacted to the contact. He ran his hands through his hair and slowly let out the air he didn't know he was holding. Footsteps below him, above him, next to him, in front of him, behind him, and all sorts of places were making his ears go mad. All of a sudden, the noise cut off abruptly and the door crept silently open. Three figures dashed in and the door was silently closed again. He sniffed and caught a scent that made him launch himself at the group of huddled figures. An oomph resounded and then Sukaiza shone a candle on the couple on the floor. InuYasha had run Kagome over.

Kagome and InuYasha looked into each other's eyes. She ran her hands through his hair gently, comfortingly. He dropped his weight on her and hugged her gently but protectively to his chest. She whispered to him that it was okay and asked to stand up. InuYasha lifted his weight off of her and stood. Helping her up as well, InuYasha finally noticed the other two.

"What's the story here?"

"Bikuru here is my friend. He's been looking after me since I was forced to join the white gang. Sukaiza here is our way out."

Bikuru nodded and Sukaiza shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"We really should get going. By now Derrick must know Kagome is gone."

To prove her statement the sudden wailing of alarms went off.

~*~

Sango and Miroku patiently waited for Shippou to get in the backseat.

"Patience guys. I'm just a tad bit slow! Plus, there's no way you're going to leave me behind when InuYasha and Kagome are in danger."

"We noticed," said both Sango and Miroku monotonously at the same time.

The car sped backwards and out of the parking lot of Kagome's house. Sango had convinced one of the maids to give her the keys to one of the cars. After much arguing Sango won with the threat of having her dismissed as soon as Kagome came back. Now they were speeding on the freeway courtesy of Miroku's driving. The map, installed in what seemed to be every car in the Higurashi household, was quietly showing them where they were and where they were going. Pretty soon they were on a lone road with barren landscape. The map took a sharp turn and so did Miroku. Sango landed on Miroku's lap and Shippou was plasted to the car window. Sango quickly recovered and was on her side in no time. Shippou however was a little dazed. Miroku stopped the car and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and motioned for them to follow.

"Why are we getting off **here**?!"

"The care makes too much noise, don't you agree dear Sango?"

Sango hesitated, but nodded at seeing the truth behind his statement. They continued on foot and quickly made their way through trees to avoid being seen. A log cabin surrounded by men and demons alike was seen up ahead. They stealthily made their way around the battle. Sango and Miroku missed getting shot by some random bullets wizzing by in the air. Sesshomaru nodded to them when they made eye contact for the first time. A smoke bomb was thrown into the middle of the battle and the trio made their way quickly to the cabin. They opened the door and shot randomly. Nobody was on the bottom floor, apparently. They looked at each other and shrugged. They all went their separate ways. Shippou sniffed around and found InuYasha's scent rather quickly. He started running towards the scent and went to the foot of the stairs.

"The scent is a bit old… But… It's still there!"

He grew bold and ran up the stairs and continued down halls. A door suddenly opened and he ran straight into it. He fell backwards dazed.

"Who is that?!"

"Shippou?!"

Shippou found himself in the arms of an extremely happy Kagome. He blushed as he was crushed to her chest and almost suffocated. Finally she let him go and he noticed InuYasha was behind her.

"Kagome! InuYasha kidnapped you didn't he?!"

"No. He was kidnapped too. So… We're about to get out. Come on!"

Kagome grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. He noticed they had a guide so didn't bother to tell them that the entrance was unguarded and the opposite way. They continued running and rounded halls. A seemingly endless hall finally came to a halt with a large door. Sukaiza unlocked it with a key and they all pushed with all their might. Sukaiza coughed lightly from behind them. They looked at her quizzically and moved for her. She went up to the door and pulled on it. With a little bit of help from InuYasha the rusty door gave way and sunlight streamed in on them. Kagome covered her eyes.

"Kagome what's on your face?!"

Kagome turned to InuYasha and noticed his look of horror and overprotectiveness. 

"Just a couple of scratches…?"

He immediately started fussing over her and they didn't notice a couple of men surround them a bit distance away. At least not until they started shooting at them. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and ducked. Sukaiza however was not so lucky and got shot. She dropped to the floor holding her bleeding arm.

"You guys go ahead. I'll think of something."

InuYasha took one of Sukaiza's hidden guns and shot at all the men. They all dropped to the ground, either wounded or dead. They turned to Sukaiza and tried to help her up. Kagome Helped her up on one side and InuYasha on the other, careful not to hurt her arm. Shippou turned in time to see one of the men get up and point his gun hazily at Kagome. The shot rang in his ears clearly as he jumped in front of Kagome and took the shot to the chest.

"O-Oh my god, InuYasha!!! The wound is right where… Where…"

InuYasha pulled on Kagome and they started running. Kagome started weeping. She looked back and cried harder. ~I have to go back! What if he's still alive?!~

"Don't even think about it Kagome! If he **is** dead then don't make it go to waste by going back and getting yourself killed!"

Kagome listened and obediantly kept running. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had met up at the bottom of the stairs and were following in Shippou's footsteps unknowingly. They came upon the open door and concluded that InuYasha and Kagome had escaped. They ran down the hall, hoping to catch up with them. They arrived at the same open door. Sango shot the men that were beginning to get up and they all fell, dead. 

"Sango…"

Sango looked down at Miroku and saw he was holding a still, limp figure. She dropped to her knees beside him.

"N-No… Not him… Shippou!!!"

~*~ A few days later ~*~

Kagome fussed over InuYasha as he refused to wear a tie to the funeral. She glared at him and he relented. His hair was back in a ponytail, similar to his older brothers. Morisato and Derrick had been caught the day of Shippou's death. The event was fresh in their minds and tears were still being shed. Shippou's parents were grief-stricken, of course, and couldn't find a way to overcome the death of their only son. Sango and Miroku put aside their feelings for the moment and concentrated on grieving for their long time friend. Kagome and InuYasha had resolved their issues and were attending the funeral together, like they were supposed to. Sesshomaru went to the funeral alone, Rin still being mad at him. Rin **did** attend although. She was consoling Shippou's family and offering drinks to those that needed it. They finally all gathered in Sesshomaru's garden or, as he called it, his backyard. The father quickly nodded to them and began with the funeral mass.

"There are many words we could say about our small friend. Though he was a demon, a fox demon, he wasn't any more different than a human. He was kind and respectful towards others. He helped those who needed it, and risked his life for his friends."

Kagome sobbed into InuYasha's suit. InuYasha sighed, looking down. It just had to be a sunny day too.

"We shall all remember this young man in our hearts and minds for as long as we live and even after that."

Souta and Kohaku ran in, a maid trailing behind them. They ran to the casket and flipped it open. Tears in their eyes they started screaming their heads off.

"Shippou! Shippou you promised to play with us!"

Kohaku nodded fervently.

"You can't break promises!!! Get up! Stop playing with the grown-ups and play with us!"

Kagome's mother went up to them and led them away from the funeral. The father sighed and looked at his audience.

"Pray taht his journey to heaven be a safe one."

The father left quickly and quietly. The rest of the people started forming a line to pass by the casket to see Shippou one last time before the funeral later on that week. Kagome walked up and stood in front of Shippou. InuYasha couldn't bear to see the young man and only continued walking, waiting for Kagome off at the side. Kagome touched his face lightly, tears making their ways down her face. ~Why are you so warm still?~ She touched his cheek and then grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You don't know how much I want to thank you for what you did…"

She gasped and screamed when she felt his hand move. Everybody in the funeral turned around to see her faint into InuYasha's arms.

"Kagome?"

Everybody turned to the casket to see Shippou get up drowsily.

"Jeez, you squeeze her hand and she faints on ya."

Most of the ladies gasped and fainted, as Kagome had, others of them just gaped at the sight.

"What the fuck?!"

"What?!"

"You're supposed to be dead!!!"

Shippou shook his head lightly, trying to get rid of the blurry vision.

"Nah, I made sure my jacket had a chain vest in it so that if I were to get shot it wouldn't be bad. The most a bullet could do would be to scratch me. Ugh… I feel HUNGRY! Where am I?"

"Your funeral."

Shippou looked at InuYasha's angry eyes. He squeaked in terror and launched himself out of the casket and started running. InuYasha handed Kagome to the nearest person and ran after the fleeing kitsune. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were happily hugging in a corner. Sesshomaru had caught Rin in a moment of pure joy and had been forgiven. As to what happened later… Well. That's another story, ne?

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
